My Unaverage Family And Me
by Pricat
Summary: Sequel to Me, Myself and I.  Doof's little family are facing new challenges such as school but with family and friendship, they can face them along with having fun
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Here we go!**

**This is the sequel to my fic Me, Myself and I and goes on from the end of it as Doofy married Brooke and they became a family but now their family have new challenges like school and friends and things in life but hope people enjoy especially Toon92 as he loved the first story but I was worried about screwing up this but his support was encouraging me to write this.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

**This first chapter is in the last week of Summer and Wild Perry is trying to have as much fun as possible before he and his siblings start school.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the last week of Summer and Wild Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as his alarm clock rang but knew that this week was his last week of vacation and needed to pack as much fun into this week as possible but went to get breakfast but saw Brooke making eggs for their familt but he smiled as he liked having her as a mother but he and the others were still getting used to her but Doof was really happy but he was making himself cereal and bagels with peanut butter thanks to Smucker.

His friend had let him try peanut butter that he was named after but Wild Perry liked it but he and Smucker were planning to go skateboarding today at the skate park but Brooke smiled as she knew that she and Doof were going to prepare him, Amore and Gentle Perry for school as they'd be starting school next week but knew they'd be nervous but at the moment she and Doof had been role playing with Amore and Gentle Perry but they were more nervous than Wild Perry but Doof had a feeling Wild Perry was nervous too.

"You're gonna need your strength.

If you're going skateboarding.

You and Smucker better wear your safety gear." Brooke said.

"Don't worry Brooke we will." Wild Perry said.

She smiled knowing that Wild Perry hadn't called her Mom but Amore and Gentle Perry did but Doof entered rubbing sleep from his eyes but he had some of his dark rings around his eyes gone because Brooke was making him sleep more than he was normally but he hugged her.

"Good morning sweetie.

How're you?" he asked.

"Good honey.

We should get ready." she answered.

Doof knew they were going shopping but not for school stuff yet as Doofy wanted to do it but smiled seeing Wild Perry chowing down making him chuckle.

"Where's the fire buddy?" he said.

Wild Perry swallowed his food before answering.

"Smuck and I are going skateboarding.

That's okay, right Dad?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes it's okay.

Have fun." he said.

Wild Perry finished and put his plates away but then ran into his room grabbing his board but accidentally knocked Gentle Perry over but chuckled a little helping him up but he knew his brother didn't mean it.

He then saw Wild Perry leave with his board and safety gear but saw a photo i his Dad's lab of Doof with another turquise furred platypus but it looked chubby but Doof was hugging him.

He shook it off knocking over the photo.

Vanessa sighed seeing this as Amore and Gentle Perry were curious about the photo.

"That's Jerry.

He was one of the clones Dad made.

But he got adopted by a family that takes great care of him like Brooke and Dad do about us.

We should go.

Mom and Dad are going shopping." she said.

Both young platypi got dressed as they smelt breakfast but ran into the kitchen but Doof laughed at his younger kids as they were cute but hugged them as Vanessa smiled as she was still getting used to her family and her stepmother.

"Did you guys sleep okay?

No bad dreams?" Doof asked.

They both shook their heads.

"No, No we didn't Daddy.

Are we going shopping?" Amore asked.

Brooke nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes we are.

We're getting groceries." Brooke said.

They were eating up.

Vanessa was drinking orange juice.

She hoped Wild Perry was okay.

* * *

Wild Perry laughed as he and Smucker were skateboarding in the park but he was listening to Smucker tell him about the e-mail Lani had sent him telling him about what she was doing with herself but the messy turquise furred male smiled as they were scaring piegons as they were jumping over benches and having fun but later decided to go to Smucker's place for lunch but Smucker was nervous as he knew his Dad wasn't home but his uncle probably was.

"Don't worry Smuck.

I'm not scared of Monobrow." Wild Perry said.

Smucker was in awe hearing this.

They then entered the apartment but Monogram was working and talking on a web cam as they were making lunch but making up weird combos for sandwiches like peanut butter and sushi or chocolate and gherkins but Smucker was laughing at his friend but was making a huge mess but Wild Perry didn't care as he saw Monogram asleep but ordered Smucker to give him the can of string cheese as the orange furred platypus handed it nervously as Wild Perry tiptoed into the room where Monogram was in but sprayed cheese on him and tied him up using silly string but Smucker was in awe.

"Let's go to my house.

We can go play in the pool." Wild Perry said.

Smucker agreed as he was packing snacks into his backoack but left before Monogram woke up but they were skateboarding to DEI but on the way there, they saw a moving van outside a house in the suburbs which made Wild Perry curious as he hoped Roxy was in there but decided to wait but was nervous as they left...


	2. Hanging Out At Home

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon92 for reviewing.**

**Yes an new chapter of life is beginning for both Doofy and Brooke along with their family and Wild Perry and Smucker don't know Monobrow is the principal of their school.**

**But he's not the principal at home.**

**I'm glad Toon 92 enjoyed the last chapter of Me, Myself and I.**

* * *

Smucker laughed as he and Wild Perry were playing in the pool, diving, doing cannonballs and having fun but Vanessa was home but smiling as Amore and Gentle Perry were taking an nap but she knew that Smucker liked being over here than being at his own house because of his uncle being tough on him while Carl was nicer to him but she saw her Dad and Mom unpacking groceries as she went to help but knew Smucker and Wild Perry could be trusted alone for a little while.

But Smucker was getting tired as he was tired out from skateboarding and then swimming as Wild Perry agreed but went into his room to watch TV for a while but he was nervous as he hadn't heard from Roxy yet.

"Don't worry dude.

She'll call.

You said she was moving here, right?" he said.

Wild Perry nodded in reply.

A smile formed on his bill as the orange brown furred male wondered what he was thinking about.

"I'm thinking about your uncle.

He's probably yelling right now.

What sports are you gonna do?

When you get to school?" he said.

"Probably swimming.

Or the wrestling team.

But I won't hurt my friends.

You know me.

You should join the baseball team.

Your Dad told me about the Yankees.

You'd kick butt." he said.

Wild Perry smiled at his friend.

But he knew they would be good friends and hoped things would be okay but Doof smiled seeing the two boys there just talking and laughing as usual but hated breaking it up.

"Sorry to ruin your fun.

Smuck your Dad just called.

You have to go home." he said.

The orange brown furred male sighed but he and Wild Perry banged fists together before leaving.

Wild Perry then decided to help him with dinner.

Doof smiled knowing he liked helping out sometimes.

Other times they had to bribe him.

But Doof was listening to him tell him about what Smucker and him had been doing but he laughed hearing what they did to Monogram but wasn't going to tell them he'd be the principal of their school.

"That's funny buddy." he said.

Wild Perry was cutting up salad.

"Thanks buddy.

Go play." Doof said.

"You sure?

I could help you." he said.

"I know.

But I can take it from here.

We'll call you when dinner's ready." he said.

Wild Perry smiled as he saw Gentle Perry making origami sculptures but he was stunned seeing his big brother there but relaxed as he knew he hadn't meant to scare him.

"You okay?

You had fun?" he asked him.

Gentle Perry nodded.

"We went shopping with Mommy and Daddy.

Then we went to the park.

We played baseball.

What about you?" he answered.

"Smucker and I had fun.

We went skateboarding.

But we went to his house.

His uncle's mean.

But we still had fun." he answered.

They decided playing together.

* * *

Jordon smiled seeing Roxy asleep in the passenger seat beside him in the moving van as he knew she was dreaming about Wild Perry but knew she'd been excited about moving to Danville but was tired but Jordon smiled as he was past the border of the Tri-State Area as they were almost at Danville but stopped at a truck stop for the night as he yawned but fell asleep but he hoped Doof and his family were okay.

* * *

Doof chuckled as Wild Perry and Gentle Perry were fighting with chopsticks but Brooke smiled as she knew her kids were being cute but she was liking being a mother but Vanessa noticed that Amore was quiet but the Goth teen had a feeling the young platypus wasn't adjusting well to having brothers but she would talk to her as Amore thought of her as a big sister but Doof saw that both Gentle and Wild Pery weren't eating their salad.

"Mommy do we have to?

They're gross." Gentle Perry said.

Vanessa smiled at her brother.

"You have to eat them guys.

They'll help your body." Vanessa said.

Gentle Perry then ate along with Wild Perry but didn't like the taste but Doof laughed at this along with their whole family but it was just a cute family moment.

* * *

"Get back here!" Vanessa said.

She was chasing Wild Perry as they were supposed to be taking a bath but Wild Perry didn't want to take a bath but Amore sighed as Gentle Perry was laughing at his brother's antics but Doof caught him.

"Aw man!" Wild Perry said.

"Come on buddy you need a bath." he said.

The messy turquise furred male relented as Doof smiled knowing that he listened to him.

Amore and Gentle Perry already had a bath.

But Doof was making the bath warm for him.

He then dived in splashing Doof.

He laughed at this.

"Have a good bath.

Take the plug out when done." he said.

Wild Perry nodded in reply.

* * *

Wild Perry yawned as he was feeling very sleepy as he got into bed but grabbed his Doof plush as he was tired out from all the fun he and Smucker had caused but he was listening to songs in lullaby form as his hazel eyes closed in sleep but Doof smiled entering his room but was tucking him in but kissed his head before leaving his room.

He smiled as he knew that Roxy would be moving to Danville and would see her soon...


	3. Enjoying Breakfast With Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for the support on DA as i love our little chats.**

**Jordon and Roxy have finally moved to Danville but getting settled in.**

* * *

Jordon smiled as they'd finally made it to Danville but Roxy was deep asleep and he didn't want to wake her up yet but was driving to their new home in the suburbs near DEI so Roxy could walk there easily but he knew Wild Perry would be happy seeing her but she was sleep talking but it was cute as he smiled stopping at the house but he picked her up gently as the movers had brought some of their stuff into the house already as he put her on the couch but was bringing the rest of their stuff into their house.

He then went outside but was done in a few hours but he smiled seeing Roxy awake but decided to surprise Doof and Wild Perry but Roxy loved the idea as they could have breakfast there but he knew that they'd be surprised as he entered but Roxy was excited but Jordon laughed at his daughter knowing she was excited about seeing Wild Perry but he rang the doorbell as Doof answered it but smiling seeing Jordon here.

"We finally moved.

We arrived this morning." he said.

Doof smiled as he let them in but Roxy had a feeling that Wild Perry was still asleep but Doof knew he had to get up now but the jet black furred female platypus entered Wild Perry's room but saw him asleep with his arms around a plush of Doof.

He looked cute but hated waking him up but he had to as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him but his hazel eyes opened blearily but stunned seeing who'd thrown it.

She then felt him hug her.

"Good morning to you too." she said.

Wild Perry blushed as he got up but followed her out into the kitchen but Jordon smiled seeing the messy turquise furred male rub sleep from his eyes but had went to bed late.

"Hey buddy you hungry?

I made breakfast.

I guess you saw that Roxy's here huh?" Doof told him.

Wild Perry nodded as sometimes when he stayed up late, he wasn't a morning person but was drinking apple juice but waking up slowly but Roxy smiled knowing he was tired but knew he'd wake up soon.

Brooke was also sitting at the table with them.

She was drinking coffee.

"How's married life treating you?" Jordon asked her.

"It's great.

Doofy is a great husband.

A wonderful father too." she answered.

Vanessa smiled hugging Jordon.

"Are Amore and Gentle Perry up yet?" Brooke asked.

She nodded in reply.

"They're playing in their room." she answered.

Brooke was making pancakes with chocolate sauce and ice cream as Doof was bracing himself knowing that giving Wild Perry ice cream for breakfast meant dealing with sugar rush and Brooke was the only one who could calm Wild Perry down but Wild Perry had an idea knowing coffee woke adults up but it tasted terrible but then put chocolate sauce in it and was drinking it but his concotion actually tasted good but Doof was in awe at what he'd done but smiled.

"I can't believe you invented a way for kids to drink coffee.

You're forbidden to drink the stuff.

It makes you more nuts." he said.

Wild Perry pouted but Brooke saw that frown turn upside down seeing pancakes and ice cream but she laughed along with Roxy knowing he hated when he couldn't do some things.

But he was eating but was waking up thanks to the sugar but Brooke smiled as she was talking to Jordon but Roxy and Wild Perry were talking about things but Doof knew they were adorable.

He knew Wild Perry was going to be nuts.


	4. Getting Their School Stuff

**a/n**

**Here's more...**

**As usual Wild Perry is causing mischief once more.**

**Thanks to the sugar rush his parents gave him.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed.**

**It means a lot.**

**It would make him more hyper with the fact he added chocolate syrup in it.**

* * *

Doof sighed as Wild Perry was in the time out cage again in a long while for causing lots of mischief like turning the kitchen into a baseball arena and bothering his siblings but knew that when he started school, he had a feeling he'd be in the Principal's office a lot.

Smucker wondered what his buddy was doing in a cage but Doof explained what he'd done and that Wild Perry was in time out for a few more minutes as he was nearly calm and coming down from his sugar rush but getting sleepy making the orange brown furred male surprised but went to have some fun with Roxy and Gentle Perry while his friend was taking an nap.

* * *

Smucker laughed as he, Gentle Perry and Roxy were playing Freeze Tag in the area outside DEI that Doofy had made so Gentle and Wild Perry had a place to play outside instead of being cooped up indoors all the time but the young platypi were having fun but hoped Wild Perry could play when he woke up but they decided to play basketball for a while but Roxy was helping Gentle Perry shoot the ball into the basket as he was on her shoulders.

They then heard Brooke call them inside for lunch but Smucker had to go home as Carl was going school shopping with him but he said he would come by later when he got back.

They then saw Wild Perry at the tablr drumming but they were happy seeing him back to normal.

"After lunch we're going to the mall." Doof said.

"But why?" Amore asked.

"We need to get you stuff for school." Vanessa said.

They understood but Wild Perry was a little mad that he'd missed hanging out with Smucker because he was in time out but Doof sighed knowing he needed to get him out of that mood but had an idea.

He knew that he loved eating candy.

"Come on guys time to go!" Brooke said.

They then got in the car.

But Wild Perry was kicking the seat making Vanessa annoyed.

"He's in a bad mood.

He'll come out of it soon." Doof told her.

Brooke hoped this would happen.

* * *

But in the store in the mall, Wild Perry and Roxy were playing frisbee and nearly breaking things but Jordon caught it before it knocked over something breakable but Roxy understood as Wild Perry pouted but she smiled as they went to where the stationery was as Doof was getting him a pencil case with guitars on it along with an notebook, glue stick, pencils and other things but Jordon was helping Roxy get her school stationery but Brooke was helping Amore and Gentle Perry get their stuff for kindergarten but Doof saw his wife was having an easy time with his younger children.

But they saw Wild Perry was gone making Doof worry along with Brooke but Jordon had a feeling he was with Smucker at the arcade but he would go get him as the messy turquise furred male listened to him sometimes when he was in a mood.

He found Wild Perry playing Guitar Hero with Smucker and playing the drums but waited until they finished the song before talking but Smucker was nervous hearing Wild Perry had ran off.

"I'll see you later dude.

Wait until school to have fun, okay?" Smucker said.

Wild Perry sighed as he followed Jordon back to a backpack store but Doof was relieved hugging him but the messy turquise furred male was stunned seeing he was worried that he'd gone off on his own.

"Don't ever do that again, okay?

I was worried about you." he said.

He saw Amore had chosen a pink backpack with Hello Kitty on it making him want to puke but he liked his brother's one as it had cool designs on it and Roxy's was black with skateboarding stuff over it.

"Your backpacks are cool.

Ecept for Amore's." he said.

Doof smiled hearing that.

Wild Perry then saw a Guitar Hero backpack making him smile.

"I had a feeling you'd want that one.

You love Guitar Hero." Brooke said.

Wild Perry smiled at that.

They then paid for their backpacks.

* * *

They were at the food court but Amore and Gentle Perry heard snickering as they saw Max approach but they noticed the platypus kid from their Dad's photo was with him along with a ring tailed lemur girl their age.

"Nice backpacks losers!

I can't wait for school!

That way we can hve fun all day long." he said.

"Max!" they heard somebody yell.

They saw a bkid around Roxy's age.

He was a Black Labador like Max but wore a blue waistcoat with brown jeans and sneakers.

"Were you picking on these kids?

You know Mom hates you doing that.

Plus making your friends do your work fior you.

I'm really sorry about Max.

I'm Tyler his brother." he said.

He handed them back their backpacks.

"Thanks Tyler." Amore said.

"You're welcome." he replied as they left.

But Doof gasped seeing Jerry with that mean kid.

"Dad you okay?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, Yes I'm fine." he lied.

She saw Jerry with Max and his friends and understood.

"Let's go home." Brooke said.


	5. Looking After Roxy

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and they'll be starting school soon.**

**I know Toon 92 and BrookeDoofy like.**

**Thanks for their reviews.**

* * *

Doof sighed as he was in his lab which he'd turned into a den but sighed seeing the photo of him hugging Jerry after creating him and the other clones but was worried seeing he was hanging with that kid that was picking on Amore annd Gentle Perry but was distracted but didn't feel Brooke wrap her arms around him.

"Hey honey.

Dinner's ready." she said.

He then put the photo down on the table as he left the room but Brooke knew why he was sad as he'd seen Jerry with Max but had a feeling Max was pretending to be friends with him but he had an idea knowing Amore and Gentle Perry could help Jerry.

A small smile crossed his face at this.

* * *

After dinner, Smucker and Wild Perry were playing basketball but had to come in when the street lights came on but they were having fun and talking about stuff like starting school in a couple of days but were also talking about what had happened at the mall but stunned Max had an older brother who was nice and not a bully but Smucker saw he looked a little worried but he knew Doof would help stop Max and protect Amore and Gentle Perry.

But the street lights came on making Wild Perry moan as he was winning.

"We can play tomorrow." Smucker said.

Wild Pery nodded seeing him leave.

He then went inside but knew Doof was putting Amore and Gentle Perry to bed.

He then went into his room as he was sitting on his bed watching TV but hoped his younger siblings were okay but knew Brooke and Doof would help them with Max.

He then smiled as he heard his laptop bleep.

He'd gotten an new e-mail from Roxy as even though she had gone home, they were talking via e-mail on their compurers but he was typing as Doof came in but he wasn't looking so happy.

"I haven't done anything, I swear!" he said.

"I know buddy.

Roxy isn't feeling herself.

She has to get her tonsils out.

You're talking to her right now, aren't you?" he said.

"Yes, Yes I am." he answered.

He would go to Roxy's house in the morning.

He needed Gentle Perry's help...

* * *

Wild Perry was stunned hearing Doof and Jordon talking in the living room as he woke up but entered the living room seeing Roxy lying on the couch asleep but wondered what was going on but Doof smiled seeing he was awake.

"Jordon's going for a job interview.

He asked me to watch Roxy." he said.

The messy turquise furred male rubbed sleep from his eyes while looking at Roxy but heard her coughing in sleep but he felt bad for her but was stunned hearing she was getting her tonsils out but wouldn't be starting school with them but he felt bad but Jordon understood as he knew he was hoping Roxy would recover from her tonsilometcy but knew she'd get to eat ice cream.

"Roxy's a little scared about the surgery.

I don't blame her.

Her throat's been bugging her the last few days." Jordon said.

He understood as he saw Jordon leave.

* * *

Smucker smiled as he showed up but saw Wild Perry with Roxy on the couch but wondered what was wrong but listened to his friend explain what was wrong with the jet black furred platypus female but knew that it would suck getting your tonsils out but the good thing about it was getting to eat ice cream but she nodded as she was in pain.

They then heard Brooke call them as she and Vanessa were taking Amore and Gentle Perry to the park to play but Wild Perry knew this wasn't a good idea as Max would probably be there and bug them.

He and Doof were staying home along with Roxy.

* * *

Amore was nervous as they were at the playground but she and Gentlw Perry saw Max there along with Jerry and that lemur kid but they were playing in the sand but they heard the lemur kid bossing them around but they saw Jerry looking at the jungle gym but was nervous seeing both Amore and Gentle Perry knowing Max didn't like them but he thought they were cool.

"You shouldn't have to play with them.

If they treat you meanly.

You wanna play on the jungle gym?" Gentle Perry said.

"Jerry want to.

Max mad.

He hit Jerry." he said.

Amore and Gentle Perry understood why he was with Max because he didn't want to get picked on himself but they could tell Doofy and he could stop Max from being mean.

"Jerry miss Doofy.

But like new parents too." Jerry said.

Amore smiled hearing him say that.

"Come on.

Let's go play." Amore said.

"Jerry better not." he said.

Amore sighed as they heard their Mom call them after a while.

They needed to talk to Doof when they got home...


	6. Helping Out His Kids

**A/N **

**Here's more.**

**I know Toon 92 likes.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing but hope he likes.**

* * *

Doof was playing Guitar Hero with Wild Perry but Roxy was watching amused seeing Wild Perry beat Doof but she saw Amore and Wild Perry come in after Brooke and Vanessa but Doof saw they were wanting to talk to him about Jerry but he saw Wild Perry go get a snack but he wondered what they wanted to talk to him about.

"We saw Jerry at the playground." Amore told him.

"Was he with Max?" Doof asked.

Gentle Perry nodded in reply.

"But he wanted to play with us.

But was afraid of Max picking on him." he said.

Doof smiled at this.

"I knew Jerry could never be a bully.

He's too sweet but not very brave.

He just wants friends.

But Max is lying to him.

His parents and I talk all the time." he said.

Amore then understood as she and Gentle Perry knew they had one day left of vacation before starting school but were going back to the park tomorrow but Doof was going with them.

"Daddy you could help.

Jerry even said he missed you." Amore told him.

Doof knew this was true.

But they saw Wild Perry making a card.

"It's for Roxy.

She's going to hospital tonight.

I'm gonna go visit her." he said.

Amore thought that was cute.

Doof knew he was going after dinner.

But Jordon was taking him.

* * *

Roxy smiled as she saw Wild Perry show up with her father but couldn't talk but was speaking by writing things down but she liked the card and gift basket Wild Perry had given her but Wild Perry felt bad she wouldn't be starting school with him like they'd planned on the first day but knew he could tell her about what it was like but Jordon needed to tell him that Roxy was going into 5th Grade and not 4th Grade like he thought.

"Why not?" Wild Perry said.

"Roxy got skipped a grade ahead.

Because she's very smart.

But you'll still see her at lunch.

Plus you guys can hang out after school." he assured him.

Roxy nodded as they were hanging out but Wild Perry was doing most of the talking but Jordon smiled knowing they were an adorable together but knew soon visiting hours would be over and he'd have to take Wild Perry back to DEI but saw Doof enter as he'd came to see Roxy but had brought her ice cream for after her tonsils were out.

"Thanks Doofy.

She'll like it." Jordon told him.

But Doof saw Wild Perry sigh as visiting hours were over but Doof understood but he could visit tomorrow before she went for her surgery but the messy turquise furred male smiled seeing this.

They then went home.

* * *

Later back home, they were playing Monopoly but Wild Perry was being the banker but screwing with his siblings especially Vanessa but Doof knew he hadn't caused that much mischief and understood he needed to cause a little chaos everyday or his world didn't make sense but he then heard his son say he owned their house now.

"Just because you're doing it in Monopoly doesn't mean you actually own the house.

An nine year old can't have their own house!" he said.

Wild Perry laughed at his expression as he rolled around on the floor but Vanessa decided they should put the game away as a fight was about to break out but Doof relaxed knowing it was time for bed but Wild Perry was drinking hot chocolate as it would help him sleep.

He knew that he would need it tomorrow night.

He then saw him get sleepy as his eyes closed in sleep.

Doof laughed as he carried him to his room but was tucking him in.

He knew he would have a lot of adventures at school.

He then kissed his forehead before leaving his room.

* * *

Later the next day at the park, Doof was playing with Amore and Wild Perry at the playground but was pushing them on the swings but Max wanted Jerry to throw dirt clods at them but the chubby turquise furred platypus was nervous as he didn't want to hit Doof but knew if he didn't, Max would pick on him once school started but he dropped the clods.

"Jerry?

Were you going to throw dirt at us?

You know that's not very nice." Doof said.

"Jerry know.

Max say to.

Jerry no like him." he replied.

"Then why do you play with him?

If he's not nice?" Doof said.

"Jerry have no friends." he said.

"Awwwww that's sad Jerry.

Maybe Amore and her brother could be your friends.

They care about you more than Max." he said.

Jerry then saw dirt clods coming this way but Doof let them hit him as he knew they were being thrown by Max but Jerry was scared along with Amore and Gentle Perry but Doof knew that Max was being mean.

"Max!

It's time to go!

Leave those losers." Juliene called.

Max smiled as school was tomorrow.

Amore and Gentle Perry had dirt over them.

But Doof had more on him along with Jerry.

But Jerry heard his sister call him.

Doof sighed seeing an older female platypus with him.

"Daddy you okay?" Gentle Perry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine.

We need to take a bath.

We got really dirty." Doof said.


	7. Visting Roxy

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and yeah Jerry's too nice to be with Max.**

**Mmmm... ice cream...**

* * *

Wild Perry had been playing video games with Smucker when Amore along with Doof and Gentle Perry returned home but Smucker was in awe at how dirty they were along with Wild Perry.

"We were in a dirt clod war thanks to Max.

But a friend of Daddy's helped us." Amore answered.

They were stunned at this but saw them go to take a bath but were annoyed at Max for picking on his siblings but guessed he wasn't scared after what happened at the fair but Smucker thought they should let Brooke and Doof handle it.

Wild Perry agreed as they went to get snacks but hoped that they'd be okay.

* * *

Doof laughed as both Amore and Gentle Perry were splashing him as they were taking a bath as they'd gotten dirty at the park but hoped things would be okay when they started school tomorrow but would help them tonight before they fell asleep but sighed as he was getting out but wrapped a towel around himself but he dried both Amore and Gentle Perry dry off.

They then went to get dressed but sighed hearing Smucker laughing as they entered seeing a vase was broken but Vanessa was giving Wild Perry the angry treatment as Doof understood seeing it was the black one with the rose that boy had given her in Paris but sighed as he was taking Wild Perry to the time out cage but Smucker sighed knowing it had been an accident as they'd been playing Headhunter using Nerf guns.

He then decided to stand up for his friend as he was going to see Roxy but time out would make him late.

"Vanessa just let it go.

It was just a vase.

Wild Perry didn't mean it.

He was trying to catch me during our game." Smucker said.

Vanessa then stormed out of the room.

Smucker felt bad for Wild Perry.

He then saw his friend come out a hur later.

"Let's go!" he said.

Doof laughed as they left.

He knew Roxy was important to his son.

* * *

Roxy's eyes opened groggily as she was waking up from her operation but her throat felt like it was on fire but Jordon smiled knowing that her throat still needed time to adjust after getting her tosils out but he'd brought her ice cream with raibow sprinkles as he knew she liked that but heard Wild Perry come in but he hugged Rozy but she was coughing.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes she is.

She just needs a little time to recover.

Plus she can eat ice cream.

You nervous about tomorrow?

It is a big day for you guys.

Roxy has to wait until next week." Jordon said.

"Yeah we're nervous.

But I have a reason to be.

Uncle Monobrow's the principal.

I can't be myself without being in trouble." Smucker said.

Jordon understood the orange brown furred male's worry but knew Monogram wouldn't be that mean even on the first day but knew Smucker and Wild Perry would do fine.

Roxy was coughing a lot.

Jordon then got her some juice.

"Thanks Dad." she said weakly.

"When is she getting out?" Smucker asked.

"Tonight." Jordon answered.

Wild Perry sighed as he knew Dof wouldn't let him stay up to visit Roxy making him a little sad but Jordon understood as he knew that Wild Perry would want to visit but told him he could see her tomorrow.

Smucker then heard his watch alarm go off.

"I have to go.

My Dad will be angry." he said going off.

Wild Perry smiled watching Roxy sleep.

"We have to go." he heard Doof say.

He nodded in reply.

They left.


	8. Anxious About Starting School

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry and Toon92 for reviewing.**

**It's the night before they start school and they're kind of nervous.**

**But Brooke and Doofy will help.**

* * *

Later Doof noticed Wild Perry was quiet as he knew that he was worrying about Roxy but knew he wanted to see her but he couldn't as it was a school night but he then heard the doorbell ring as Brooke answered it but stunned seeing Jordon but smiled broadly as he had Rozy in his arms but let him in as Doof smiled seeing Wild Perry come over but saw Roxy smile a little as she hugged him weakly.

"H-Hey...

Jordon let me come.

Seeing as you guys start school tomorrow." she said.

He smiled as he hugged her back but she sensed he was a little scared about school but knew he'd do okay but knew that he was a little bummed about them not being in the same grade but if she was in the fourth grade, she'd be bored and start causing trouble but fifth grade was more challenging for her but Jordon was talking to both Brooke and Doof about something but he wanted to eavesdrop but decided not to.

But he saw Amore come in as Brooke wondered what was wrong.

She was stunned hearing Gentle Perry had wet the bed.

Doof was in awe but Brooke would handle it.

"It must be nerves about tomorrow." he told Jordon.

But Wild Perry then heard the phone ring.

"It's for you.

It's Smucker." he said.

Wild Perry then took the phone from him.

He heard him talking but smiled knowing how both Smucker and Wild Perry were good friends but Roxy smiled hearing him laugh knowing Smucker had told him something hilarious but saw him hang up.

She wondered what Smucker had said but he was talking about having diplomatic immunity if they got in trouble because his uncle was the principal but Roxy was nervous knowing Smucker would come up with tons of ideas for trouble like him but Wild Perry looked nervous as it was nearly bedtime but Doof had to go see Gentle Perry as he was scared about going to school but Wild Perry smiled sitting on the couch.

Roxy was writing a story she'd started about warriors but he liked it.

"Thanks." she said.

He knew she was trying not to talk so much to recover.

But he then saw Doof come in a few minutes later.

"Come on buddy.

It's nearly bedtime.

I almost forgot something." he said going into the kitchen.

Roxy smiled seeing Doof come in with a mug of hot chocolate as they were going to Wild Perry's room as he had to give him cocoa so he could sleep but Roxy kissed him goodnight as he blushed.

But Doof thought it was cute.

* * *

Doof smiled as he was sitting on Wild Perry's bed as his son was sipping hot chocolate but it would give them a chance to talk but he laughed hearing him say that Smucker had some sort of diplomatic immunity because Monobrow was the principal but he saw a little fear in Wild Perry's eyes which made him gulp knowing the messy turquise furred male was never afraid even when he got in trouble.

"Are you worried about school?

It's okay to be.

Especially since it's your first day.

Besides Smuck will be there.

It's also about Roxy, right?" he asked.

Wild Perry nodded in reply.

"You'll do great buddy.

I have one small favour to ask.

Please wait for a while.

Before causing mischief." he said.

Wild Perry gulped.

"Dad you know me.

I'll go crazy if I don't cause a little mischief." he said.

"I know.

Just don't cause anything too big." he said.

"I'll try Dad." he said yawning.

A smile was on Doof's face knowing he'd drank the entire mug but saw him calm down as he was out like a light but he tucked him in but kissed him on the forehead before leaving his room.

* * *

Brooke smiled seeing Doof enter their room as she was waiting for him but knew he was getting Wild Perry to bed knowing sometimes he didn't want to sleep but she'd been with Gentle Perry reassuring him and Amore that things would be fine but Doof knew he was scared about Max bugging him after what had happened at the park the other day.

"Is Wild Perry okay?" she asked him.

"Yes, Yes he is.

A little worried but I calmed him down." he answered.

"That's good Doofy.

Goodnight." she said kissing him.

"Goodnight Brookie.|" he replied yawning.


	9. A Rough Morning

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon92 for reviewing and yeah Wild Perry promised he wouldn't cause anything huge but Smucker put laxatives in Monobrow's coffee but he and Smuck will settle in.**

**But Amore and Gentle Perry are nervous because of Max plus Juliene rule their class but maybe Jerry might help them.**

**I hope he likes.**

* * *

Gentle Perry's eyes fluttered open as he felt somebody tickle him awake as it was Doof but knew that today was their first day of school but wondered if his brother was up yet but he knew Wild Perry was probably still asleep but he and Amore grabbed pillows as they tiptoed into his brother's room but was still asleep as Amore started hitting him with pillows as Gentle Perry was doing the ssame but Wild Perry was laughing as he woke up.

"Hey no fair!

You guys are attacking when I'm asleep." he said getting up.

The two younger platypi were giggling as he was trying to catch them but he was laughing and enjoying playing with his siblings but heard Brooke call them for breakfast but they ran in laughing as Doof was making pancakes which he only made on special occasions making the three young platypi get excited but went to get dressed.

Wild Perry was getting dressed but wearing his Yankees shirt with denim shorts and Crocs as he didn't like wearing shoes but was putting things in his Guitar Hero backpack but putting comics and other stuff in there but heard the doorbell as he wondered who it was but saw Smucker run into his room but high fived him.

But there was a hint of mischief in his eyes as he knew he was going to pull something on Monogram.

"I put laxatives in his coffee maker in his office yesterday.

I brought some bugs with me too." he said.

Wild Perry was laughing at him.

"Smuck you're a goofball sometimes." he said.

The orange brown furred male smelt pancakes but didn't have breakfast but Wild Perry smiled.

"Stay and have breakfast with us." he said.

Smucker smiled racing each other to the kitchen but Doof shook his head chuckling at their energy knowing their teacher was in for trouble but heard Vanessa yell as Smucker had somehow caused a soda explosion in the living room as he'd wanted to show Wild Perry how to do it but Brooke saw Wild Perry make a shield so she wouldn't hurt Smucker.

"He didn't mean it Vanessa!" Amore said.

They then saw Doof grab his keys as it was time to go.

But Smucker was getting the bus.

"I'll see you there man." he said high fiving him.

Vanessa then got into the front seat as they were headed to the elementary school ran by the O.W.C.A but Vanessa wasn't talking to Wild Perry because of the soda thing but he was thinking of the mischief he could cause.

Amore was quiet as they pulled up at the school but Doof told Vanessa to wait in the car.

* * *

Wild Perry was waiting outside the Kindergarten room as Doof was in there with Amore and Gentle Perry but assuring them things will be fine and he would pick them up after school but hugged them as Carl smiled but Doof left but Wild Perry smiled as he followed him to the 4th Grade room a female cat was teaching and yelling at Smucker for something as Wild Perry gulped.

"Don't worry you'll do fine.

Maybe you should help Smuck.

I think he already got detention.

I'll pick you up at three, okay buddy?" he said.

"Yeah Dad I know." he said hugging him.

He then entered but saw other kids stare at him but saw a tiger kid their age whispering to a rabbit girl about something but he shook his head as he sat beside Smucker but the orange brown furred male was smiling evilly as he had plans to set the fire alarms off so they could get out of class early.

"Smuck!

It's only the first day.

Maybe you should pace yourself." Wild Perry said.

"I never pace myself when it comes to mischief.

Besides at my uncle's assembely, I'm planning to turn it into a concert." he said.

"Quiet down class, I'm Miss Blackberry.

To start out the year, let's write about our vacation." she said.

Smucker and Wild Perry knew that their essays were going to be really long.

They then began writing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kindergarten classroom, Amore and Gentle Perry were playing in the sandbox with Maya but making sandcastles but they saw Jerry playing on his own with marbles but both young platypi felt bad knowing Max wouldn't play ith him anymore after what happened at the park but Maya was watching him.

"He's weird.

He never lets anybody play with him.

Or talk to anybody.

Plus he hangs around with Max." she said.

"He's not weird Maya.

He saved us from dirt clods.

We were at the park playing with our Dad and Jerry wanted to play on the jungle gym but Max and that lemur kid wouldn't let him and told him to throw dirt clods at us but he didn't.

He just is different.

So what?" Amore said.

Maya saw Juliene bossing around some other kids but saw her take marbles from Jerry but that made Maya annoyed as she knew that her Daddy said he was a King and treated Juliene like a princess.

"Maya you okay?" Gentle Perry asked her.

"That lemur girl is Juliene.

She and her Dad moved here.

They used to live far away in New York.

Her Daddy thinks he's a King.

But he's not.

He spoils Juliene.

She's the Queen of Kindergarten.

We should avoid her along with Max.

But the other kids are okay like Oscar." she said.

The young chameleon girl pointed to an otter boy hanging upside down.

He was advanced for a five year old and could ride a bike without training wheels and juggle balls but didn't really talk a lot but they wanted to play with them but it was snack time.

But Max was taking snacks from other kids but Maya was irked.

But she smiled as Carl had seen him.

"That isn't very nice Max.

Go to the corner now!" he said.

Amore smiled seeing that.

"Mr Monogram rules.

He's the only one that can stop Max.

Otherwise he rules the class.

Everybody's scared of him.

Oh man!

Juliebe's bossing Jerry around.

Calling him stupidpus as usual.

That's so mean!" she said.

Jerry was sad but Maya then saw an orange furred cat approach.

She was wearing a Hello Kitty shirt but she was Maya's friend.

"Hey I'm Candy.

Poor Jerry.

Juliebe is a jerk.

My Mommy says he has special needs.

Sometimes we play.

But Max picks on everybody.

Wanna play house?" she said.

Amore nodded going with her.

But Gentle Perry saw Jerry playing with a soccer ball.

He smiled seeing Oscar join in.

"You're one of the new kids huh?

I'm Oscar." he said.

Gentle Perry then saw Max take the ball from them.

"M-Max not nice.

We had first." Jerry said.

Max then pushed him as he was laughing.

Carl sighed seeing that.

He knew Max was trouble.

He hoped Smucker was okay.


	10. Facing Down A Bully

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon92 for reviewing and yeah they're settling into school okay.**

**Along with Amore and Gentle Perry.**

* * *

Monogram wasn't amused with his nephew turning the assembly into a rock concert and wanted him in his office but needed coffee as it would relax him but didn't know that Smucker had put laxatives in his coffee maker but was calming down as he was drinking coffee.

He then asked for somebody to get Smucker here but knew Carl would be angry if he spanked his nephew but saw the buzzer go off as the bell for recess rang but the kids in the school were excited running out of the building into the playground.

Wild Perry and Smucker were looking forward to playing a good game of basketball but saw the hall monitor stop Smucker.

"Principal Monogram wants to see you." she told him.

Smucker moaned knowing his uncle was mad because of ruining the assembly but Wild Perry understood but went to play but somebody was watching them as it was the tiger girl from their class but she cracked her knuckles as she was the class bully but was mad at both platypi for making her look dumb in class but knew out here, she was the boss.

Her name was Tia but her parents taught karate but had became a blackbelt easily.

Miley laughed at this.

She was nine but Dennis's sister but bugged him but she was a pain in the butt.

"Yes, Yes those are the two that ruined our fun." she said.

Tia then watched as Wild Perry was playing baseball but she then realised he was the kid that had played for the Yankees that one game making her mad but she knew Smucker couldn't protect him out here...

* * *

"Smucker J Monogram why do you think it's funny?

To pull stuff on me?" Monogram demanded.

"Because it's fun Uncle Monobrow." Smucker replied.

But they were distracted hearing a fight outside but Smucker saw Wild Perry about to fight Tia but had a better idea as he snuck out into the playground but saw Tia about to punch his friend but Wild Perry was blocking her moves but the orange brown furred male then sent her off her feet with a kick but Tia was angry.

"You guys are dead meat!" Tia yelled.

They then saw Smucker fighting Tia.

Wild Perry was in awe but then saw the teachers break it up.

"Let's go." they said.

Smucker and Wild Perry smiled as they went inside.

* * *

Max cackled as he was bothering both Amore and Gentle Perry all the rest of the day as he liked picking on them compared to the other kids in their class but Maya was annoyed along with Oscar and Candy but knew there was nothing they could do as Max was being mean and it was almost nap time but Max was laughing as he was ruining their fun.

"Let's get Mr Monogram.

He can stop Max." Maya told them.

But Max had their lunchboxes but wouldn't give them back as lunch was after naptime but they then saw Jerry growl angrily as Maya was nervous.

"You don't got the guts stupidpus.

Back down." Max said.

But Jerry then pushed him to the ground and bit him as he got everybody their lunches back but Max was annoyed as Amore was in awe as she never knew Jerry could do all that.

"Jerry you rock.

Wanna play later?" Maya said.

Jerry was nervous.

Carl wondered what was going on.

"Max was being a mega jerk.

He then took our lunches.

But Jerry took them." Maya said.

"Jerry is that true?" he asked.

Jerry shook his head.

Amore wondered why he did that.

But would ask him later.

They were then getting ready for an nap.

* * *

Right now for Smucker and Wild Perry's class, it was Gym time but they were playing Dodgeball but Tia smiled knowing dodgeball was the perfect revenge on Smucker and Wild Perry for defeating her in the playground as Smucker and Wild Perry were banging fists but saw that most of the balls had hit a lot of kids in their class but only he and Smucker were safe.

"Prepare to die losers!" Tia yelled as she threw dodgeballs.

Smucker then caught them but threw them as they hit Tia.

The coach was impressed with Smucker.

"I want you to try out for wrestling." he said.

Wild Perry was in awe but Smucker looked nervous.

"O-Okay sir." he replied as they hit the showers.


	11. Helping Out A Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Smucker's nervous about wrestling tryouts as he doesn't want to become a jerk.**

* * *

Wild Perry and Smucker were in the cafeteria getting lunch but he sensed his friend was quiet and freaking out about trying out for the wrestling team but the messy turquise furred male didn't understand why he was so worried.

"You realise you'd be popular?

That would rock.

Something bugs you, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Because the kids thast get on the wrrstling team become mean, uncool bullies who beat up other kids for their lunch money.

I'm not that kind of guy." he answered.

They then ordered hot dogs but put peanut butter over them knowing Smucker ate anything covered in peanut butter but the orange brown furred male wasn't hungry.

"But Smuck it's got peanut butter!" he said.

A small smile was on Smucker's bill at that as he ate but saw Wild Perry eating noodles but was worrying about the tryouts but saw Tia approach.

"I heard you're trying out for wrestling." she said.

Smucker nodded nervously.

He then had an idea knowing that he had something in his locker that could help Smucker as it was the controller helmet but smiled evilly as it was nearly time for tryouts but put the helmet on Smucker's head but had the controller as he cackled.

* * *

Doof was stunned along with Brooke being in Monogram's office but wondered what Wild Perry had done but was stunned hearing he had gotten in a fight with Tia but knew that they needed to work things out but Monogram was nervous.

"I think Smucker shouldn't be around him.

Your older son is a bad seed Doof.

But you agree, right?" he said.

"No, No we don't Francis.

They're good friends.

I can't do it to my kid." he said.

Monogram sighed seeing him leave but would talk to Wild Perry but saw Carl running to Doof nervously.

"Hsve you seen Smuck?" he asked.

Brooke then heard the nurse talk to him.

He looked relieved but nervous.

"Apparently Wild Perry was helping him.

To join the wrrstling team?

That's not like my Smuck." Carl said.

He then had to get back to his class.

* * *

Smucker moaned as th Nurse was putting his arm in a cast but had a few scratches on him along with a black eye but he understood why Wild Perry had done it but the messy turquise furred male felt a little bad but knew Smucker wouldn't have even tried if he hadn't put that helmet on him.

But they then saw some of the kids on the wrestling team but they were talking about him but Smucker was stunned but gave in.

"Okay I'll do it." he said.

Wild Perry smiled as he was proud of his friend.

But he had a feeling Monogram would kill him.

They then went back to class.

* * *

Amore and Gentle Perry were with Maya under a tree eating lunch but saw Jerry eating alone but they saw Max being mean to him and taking his lunch but the chubby turquise furred male sighed as he saw Amore come over but saw Juliene with him.

"You like Hello Kitty?

It's dumb." the lemur girl said.

Candy was a little mad hearing that.

"No, No it's not dumb!

At least I'm an nice kid.

My Daddy isn't pretending!" she said.

Oscar and the other kids were watching this curious as nobody had ever said something like that to Juliene before as she would've gotten mad.

"Your Daddy's not a King.

He's a regular Daddy like ours.

Which means you're not a Queen!" Candy said.

The other kids were in awe seeing her storm off.

But it was time for free play but Candy was playing with Amore and Gentle Perry on the jungle gym but saw other kids playing too but they wondered how Smucker and Wild Perry were doing.

"Wild Perry's our big brother.

He's in fourth grade." Amore said.

But they saw dirt clods as they were pretending the jungle gym was a castle and that Candy was a queen who was nice to others unlike Juliene and Amore and Gentle Perry were her knights but they saw Carl come out but Juliene and Max were annoyed as they were being put in time out...


	12. Sleeping Over

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Thanks to Toon92 for reviewing and yeah Smuck wasn't totally busted but he put laxatives in Monobrow's coffee but his uncle thinks Wild Perry is the reason Smucker causes trouble but that's not true.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Roxy smiled as she was at DEI but heard laughter as Amore along with Gentle and Wild Perry were home but she was curious but saw Smucker come in with a casr on his arm with scratches and a black eye but she was stunned hearing he'd tried out for the wrestling team.

"That doesn't suit Smuck." she said weakly.

"How're you feeling?" Wild Perry asked.

"My tonsils still hurt like crazy.

My Dad has to go out of town for the next few days which means I get to stay here but I hope my class is cool like yours.

Is it true Smuck disrupted an assembly?" she said softly.

Wild Perry nodded in reply but knew that Smucker's uncle was probably mad at him for what he'd done but they knew he was just having fun.

But they didn't have homework but heard Amore telling Brooke about her and Gentle Perry's day but Doof smiled hearing this especially the part where Jerry had helped gotten their lunches back but knew he just wanted friendship but he was a little stunned about Juliene but knew kids like her were brats to begin with.

He smiled hearing Smucker and Wild Perry talking and laughing but were probably telling Roxy about their day.

He decided to keep what Monogram was doing from Wild Perry as he loved being with Smucker but knew his kid wasn't the reason Smucker caused mischief but would hate it if they weren't friends anymore.

Smucker then heard the phone as it was his Dad.

He wondered what he wanted but he wanted Doof to let Smucker sleep over as he was going on an errand but Doof remembered he'd adopted a baby platypus but was picking her up from Tokyo but wouldn't be back until the morning.

Smucker and Wild Perry high fived each other as Doof smiled.

"Looks like we should do some food shopping." he said.

But Amore and Gentle Perry were staying with Brooke as he and Smucker along with Wild Perry were going downstairs to the garage where the car was but both young platypi were sitting in the back seat.

Doof smiled as they left the house.

* * *

Carl sighed as he knew that Smucker didn't know he was getting a sibling because he knew it would upset him or make him jealous and that would make causing mischief worse because it would be to get attention and knew Francis wouldn't understand as he thought Wild Perry and his nephew was a bad mix but knew it wasn't.

He then hoped things were okay...

* * *

Doof noticed that both Smucker and Wild Perry were gone as they'd been right beside him in the store but knew they were probably either at the bakery, candy and toy aisles but he hoped they weren't causing trouble but knew everywhere they went, mischief followed.

He then decided to go on with his shopping but heard laughter as Smucker and Wild Perry were speeding through the store on skateboards from the Toys section but were a little hyper as they'd gotten cookies but he hoped nobody in the store knew he was Wild Perry's father but sighed as they then landed in cheese but both males were laughing.

"Hey Smuck think fast!" Wild Perry said throwing soft cheese.

The messy turquise furred male laughed as he was chasing Smucker around the store but people were staring but he then went to the checkout to pay but he smiled seeing both young platypi calming down.

"Come on guys we'd better go.

Brooke's gonna wonder where we are." he said.

He heard a few mean comments as they were leaving the store but knew that Smucker and Wild Perry were just kids with a lot of energy but they got in the car but they smelt of cheese.

* * *

Brooke smelt the pungent aroma of cheese as her husband returned with Smucker and Wild Perry but she laughed as Doof told her what had happened but he didn't know that his Dad was bringing an new baby sibling home but Brooke smiled knowing that he'd be surprised when he got home from school.

Doof then saw both young platypi go to take a shower but heard both Amore and Gentle Perry in their room playing at being knights like at school but hoped things were okay.


	13. Midnight Mischief

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon92 for reviewing and yeah Smuck rocked at wrestling tryouts even though he had a little help from Wild Perry but he doesn't know that he's getting a sibling.**

**i hope you like.**

* * *

Wild Perry then came out of the shower but his messy turquise fur was all poofy but Smucker was dressed in pyjamas but heard Amore and Gentle Perry playing at being knights but went to see if his younger siblings were okay but they were stunned seeing him enter with Smucker but they were happy as they wondered what was wrong with them.

"We were worried about you guys.

Because of Max.

But you guys seem happy." Wild Perry said.

Amore was looking at Smucker's cast but was curious.

"I tried out for the wrestling team." he told them.

Both younger platypi were in awe hearing that.

"That's gotta hurt!" Gentle Perry said.

"Yes, Yes it does hurt." Smucker told them.

But they started playing again but heard Brooke and Doof call them for dinner as they left but both Smucker and Wild Perry had plans for tonight but they had gotten supplies while at the store but Doof didn't know or what they were planning but Brooke heard both male platypi were laughing but Vanessa wondered what was so funny.

"Nothing." Wild Perry said.

* * *

Later that night, Smucker and Wild Perry were still awake but in Wild Perry's room lying on Wild Perry's bed but were eating Dorito's and drinking soda but were belching and having a contest.

But then Smucker got an idea.

"Let's put frogs in Vanessa's bed." he said.

Wild Perry agreed as they snuck out of the room into Vanessa's room but placed frogs in her bed but heard her sleeptalking but Wild Perry was recording it but trying not to laugh as they didn't want to get busted.

They then went back to Wild Perry's room.

* * *

Smucker was lying on the bed as they were playing video games but was worrying about Tia but Wild Perry knew that they could handle her but they were laughing and making jokes.

"You'll be great at wrestling Smuck.

Like fighting that shark." Wild Perry said.

"Let's not talk about that.

I hopr my Dad doesn't do what my uncle said.

Monobrow thinks us being friends is a bad idea.

He thinks it's why I'm a problem.

But we're good friends." he said.

Wild Perry was mad at that but knew Doof wouldn't let that happen but he was yawning as he was getting tired but fizzed up some soda as it went in his face but he was laughing.

"Thanks Smuck.

You're a good friend." he said.

He then had a great idea grabbing his I-Phone.

They were making a prank call to Monogram.

They then laughed as Monogram didn't know.

"We should get some sleep." Wild Perry said yawning.

Smucker agreed as they were climbing into sleeping bags.

But Doof smiled seeing them asleep as he entered his son's room.

He knew that his son wasn't a problem child.

He then left them to sleep.

* * *

Later the next morning, they saw Vanessa was cranky as she joined them for breakfast but Doof had a feeling Smucker and Wild Perry had probably done something but didn't want to get them in trouble but saw them eating pancakes but she wasn't happy but Amore and Gentle Perry sighed as they hoped things were okay.

But they then grabbed their backpacks as it was time to go to school but hoped Vanessa would calm down at high school.

They then left DEI...

* * *

Amore and Gentle Perry along with their classmates were stunned seeing a platypus infant in a basket but had a green pacifier in it's bill but it had dark chocolate brown fur but Carl smiled knowing that Smucker was going to be surprised when he came home but knew they were curious.

"This is Hersey.

I adopted her." Carl said.

"Mr Monogram?

What's adopted?" Candy asked.

Carl laughed at that.

"It means that you adopt kids that live in shelters.

Or don't have families to care for them.

She came from Japan.

I have an idea everybody.

We should do a project about our families.

Like drawings or things about them.

Since Hersey brought the topic up." Carl said.

The entire class seemed excited but he then decided that they should play outside this morning as they would have to be quiet because Hersey was sleeping but Gentle Perry was wondering if he was okay.

He then followed the others outside.


	14. Thinking Of Telling Him About Hershey

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon92 for reviewing but Wild Perry will help Smucker deal with being a big brother as he had siblings.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Smucker sighed as he and Wild Perry were in Gym once again but playing baseball making Wild Perry happy as he loved baseball but Tia saw he was wearing Yankees stuff but some of the other kids along with the coach were in awe as Wild Perry was getting a lot of home runs but knew that he would be perfect for the baseball team but tryouts weren't until next week but he wanted to but knew that Smucker would understand but then went to hit the showers but saw Louie a kid in theit class who swiped kid's lunches but was nice.

"Wow you were amazing!

You must be a pro." he said.

Tia snickered at this as she then told them about Wild Perry playing with the Yankees but they were in awe but Smucker hated that the tiger girl was humilating his best friend.

"It's okay Smuck." he said.

They then went to hit the showers as they were sweaty from playing but some of the kids in their class were talking to them.

Tia was mad seeing both Smucker and Wild Perry being popular in their grade but growled after taking a shower.

She knew that things were crazy as it was still the dirst week of school but hoped that she could scare them out of being popular.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kindergarten playground, Amore and Gentle Perry along with Candy and Maya were playing on the jungle gym but were thinking about the special project they were going to be doing.

"Max and Juliene are being pains in the butt again." Candy said.

But they were picking on an new kis.

Her name was Alli and was a possum but both Max and Juliene were being mean to her but Jerry was climbing up the rope ladder of the jungle gym but Gentle Perry smiled seeing he was coming out of his shell a littlr.

"Hersey nice." he said.

"Yeah she's cute.

Smucker's gonna be surprised when he gets home." Amore told him.

Maya was curious as she knew he was going to be Hersey's older brother.

But they wanted to make Alli feel welcome.

* * *

Later that day, it was Maths and they were having a pop quiz but Smucker was having trouble with it while Wild Perry found it easy but he was hungry but heard the lunch bell as they left but Wild Perry saw his friend looked a little down but knew it was because of the pop quiz but they then saw a gator kid who was around their age but was new but was in Roxy's class as he was advanced like her but wanted to hang out with kids in their class but knew the others in their class would be angry.

There was some unwritten rule that fourth and fifth graders weren't allowed to hang out but Wild Perry was nervous knowing he and Roxy couldn't hang out because of this dumb rule.

They then went for lunch.

* * *

Alli was nervous as she was holding a comfort blanket that made her feel safe but the other kids knew that Juliene and Max would be mean to her but were annoyed at that but she was looking down at her feet as she was nervous but Carl saw she was very shy but knew she'd make friends soon but he heard Hersey cry a little as he picked her up.

"Awww it's okay my chocolate kiss.

Daddy's got you." he assured her.

He then fed her some milk.

He was trying to find a way to tell Smucker.

He sighed...


	15. A Big Surprising Change

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 and BrookeDoofy fotr reviewing.**

**I hope you guyslike.**

* * *

It was the end of the day and Smucker sighed in relief as he and Wild Perry were going home but they had a project in class about what they wanted to be when they grew up but weren't sure as they were still kids but they saw Carl had gone home already.

Smucker then saw something stuck to his backpack as it was a sticky note but the writing on it was from his father but Smucker's eyes went wide reading his Dad had a surprise for him when he got home.

"Maybe Dad kicked Monobrow out!

Or we're getting a mansion!" he said.

Wild Perry laughed at his friend as they left the school but saw Doof waiting for him but Smucker was going to walk home but Wild Perry knew he was okay.

He then got in the car.

* * *

Wild Perry was in his room trying to work on his project but wasn't sure about what he wanted to be when he was an adult as he had an idea about being a rock god but had a feeling Doof wouldn't like that choice of a career but then he had an idea knowing Doofy used to be a scientist of sorts but had cool toys as he decided to go to his Dad's vault lab where he kept his less dangerous inators but hoped Doof wouldn't mind as he put on a lab coat and sunglasses.

* * *

Smucker ran into his apartment home out of breath and excited reading that note as he wondered where his Dad was but heard lullaby music playing as he was curious opening a door and seeing an nursery but the walls were painted pink with rainbows and stuff on them and a crib was in the middle of the room along with a pile of stuffed animals.

"Something is so very wrong here." he thought out loud.

The door behind him opened as he saw his father enter but he was smiling as he wanted him to come into the living room but the orange brown furred male was stunned seeing a dark chocolate brown furred platypus infant asleep.

"This is Hershey.

She's your baby sibling.

I adopted her a while ago." he said.

Smucker spat out soda hearing this.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" he demanded.

Carl was nervous seeing him angry.

"I adopted her after we moved in here.

But I was dealing with paperwork." he said.

Smucker wasn't happy as he ran into his room and locked his door so his Dad couldn't get in as he threw himself onto his bed but angry and sad as tears seeped from his eyes but Carl frowned hearing him from the door but decided to leave him alone but needed to go ask Doof for advice seeing Smucker was always around his place.

He left Francis in charge but took Hershey with him.

* * *

Doof was a little annoyed as Wild Perry had been playing with his stuff again but saw Carl come in as Amore and Gentle Perry were playing on the living room floor but came over seeing Hershey but she was gurgling happily but saw sadness in Carl's eyes but Doof knew it was to do with Smucker as he nodded.

"Let's go talk alone, okay?" Doof said.

They then went into the den but Brooke had Hershey in her arms but the dark chocolate brown furred infant was curious but they thought she was cute.

"I hope Smuck's okay." Wild Perry said.

He then went to use the phone.

* * *

Carl and Doof were in the den drinking coffee but he was telling Doof how Smucker had reacted when he told him about Hershey but Doof felt bad for the kid knowing he emotionally depended on Carl since his own parents gave him away but Carl knew that was how Smucker was feeling but knew Wild Perry could help as they always hung around a lot.

"That's a good idea Doof.

He locked himself in his room." he told him.

Doof knew Wild Perry was listening.

He then saw the messy turquise furred male enter holding the phone.

"Dad, Smuck's not answering.

I've called him a couple of times.

He didn't answer." he said.

"He's in a bad mood.

Because of Hershey." Doof said.

"Hershey didn't do anything.

She's a baby." he said.

Carl laughed at his innocence.

"It's because he thinks he'll be given away again.

Or replaced.

We need to make him feel better." Carl said.

Doof smiled knowing Wild Perry could help.


	16. Ohana Means Family

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and yes ohana means family but Smuck is beginning to learn that family cares about him and will never leave him behind or forget about him plus learning that having a sibling is a good thing with a little help from Wild Perry.**

* * *

Smucker was annoyed but feeling angry that his father had gotten a baby but was more worried that he would be replaced by Hershey because his parents had given him away and that made the fear of being replaced return like in the shelter but tears were leaking from his eyes but didn't hear the door opwn as Wild Perry came in but sat on the bed beside him but Smucker was curled up in an orange brown ball but understood remembering hearing Doof and Smucker's Dad talking earlier in the den.

"It'll be fun having a sibling." he said.

"No, No it won't.

You don't know what I've been through." Smucker said.

Wild Perry was confused but was listening to his friend explain about his life and situation but was stunned hearing this but knew that Carl would never do such a thing to him as he cared deeply about Smucker even though he had Hershey as his daughter but Smucker then sat up hearing this.

"You think so?" Smucker asked him.

"Of course I do Smuck.

You're part of an ohana now." Wild Perry told him.

Smucker was giving him a weird look as he didn't know the word his best friend had said but Wild Perry sighed.

"Ohana means family Smuck.

Family means nobody gets left behind.

Or forgotten." he said.

Smucker was in awe at the meaning as he knew that being in that shelter and dealing with rejecton and the fear of being rejected had hurt him emotionally and he needed to trust in others like Wild Perry trusted him.

"I'll try." he said.

Wild Perry smiled hugging him as he wondered what that was for but knew it was because he was working on his issues.

"Besides Hershey's gonna need you." he told him.

Smucker was in awe hearing him say that.

"She's gonna need me?

For what?" he asked.

"To be a big brother.

Show her how to do things.

Be there for her and protect her.

I know you'll do great Smuck." he told him.

Smucker then smiled as he then heard Carl call them but Hershey was crying but he couldn't calm her down as Smucker was covering his ears but had an idea remembering what Wild Perry had said.

"Dad can I help?" he asked.

Carl smiled hearing this.

"I thought you'd never ask Smuck.

Hershey doesn't want to sleep." Carl said.

Smucker then took his baby sister fro his Dad and had an idea knowing babies liked being rocked back and forth but then started humming something but it was something his mother used to sing to him when he was little before they gave him away but both Carl and Wild Perry were in awe seeing Hershey fall asleep in his arms.

Doof took a picture but Smucker smiled knowing things would be okay being a big brother as Doof had to go home as it was nearly dinner time but Smucker smiled seeing them leave.

Carl then took Hershey back from his elder son but was proud that he wanted to be her big brother but needed to talk to him as the caretaker of the shelter had given him the locket his parents had placed around his neck when he was given away.

He sighed knowing this wouldn't be a walk on the Yellow Sidewalk.

Doof saw Wild Perry getting ready for bed as he looked a little sad about something but he understood after Wild Perry explained about the class project but smiled knowing he was an natural at baseball but the messy turquise furred male smiled hearing him remind him of that but he saw Doof look worriedly when he said he wanted to be a secret agent but knew that wasn't such a good idea knowing he'd knock him into next week if he did remembering he used to do that to him before the happy accident involving a splitter and him but saw Wild Perry look oddly.

"Sometimes I have these dreams where I'm a secret agent wearing a brown hat and kicking bad guy butt but it's odd as it doesn't feel like a dream." he told him.

"Maybe they're lucid dreams." he suggested.

Wild Perry nodded knowing his father was right.

He hoped Smucker was okay dealing with Hershey knowing from Doof how much work babies were and was probably still up as he was drinking hot chocolate as he'd needed to calm down after being hyper and flooding the bathroom but Doof smiled as he was out like a light tucking him in but kissed his forehead leaving his room but glad he couldn't remember who he used to be before being split in two but knew that would never happen.

* * *

Smucker was in his Dad's room as he couldn't sleep because of bad memories and because Hershey was crying but he was stunned seeing the locket but was crying himself knowing his parents had given it to him before giving him away but he put it on as it felt like they were with him but Carl sighed.

"You know we're a family right Smuck?

I know Hershey coming into our lives made you worried but there's no way I'd replace you or abandon you as I love you and Hershey very much and always will." he said.

"Yeah I know Dad." Smucker replied yawning.

Carl smiled seeing him asleep.

He knew his son would be fine.


	17. Snow Day

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**It's a snow day in Danville and Smucker along with Wild Perry and their friends are gonna have fun.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Wild Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he felt a pillow hit him as he saw his siblings were in the room but were excited for some reason but wondered why as they were looking out the window but he was excited seeing the town blanketed in snow cackling like Doof used to as both Amore and Gentle Perry were giving their brother odd looks.

"Sorry guys.

It's a snow day.

Oh yeah you've never had a snow day before!

Well it's fun.

You get to stay home from school all day and play in the snow and throw snowballs, going sledding and other stuff.

Today's gonna be awesome!

I need to tell Smuck." he said racing out of there.

Amore and Gentle Perry followed him into the kitchen but both Brooke and Doof were laughing at their younger kids knowing a snow day was a lot of fun but knew mischief was bound to happen but saw Wild Perry on the phone.

He was talking to Smucker but heard him laughing on the other end as he was helping his Dad with Hershey feeding her breakfast but Wild Perry hung up but went to have breakfast with his family but was still excited but Doof smiled knowing they'd have fun today.

"Just be careful out there, okay?" Doof said.

"Don't worry Dad, we will." Wild Perry said.

* * *

Smucker was getting dressed and bringing his sled but was wearing snowboarder goggles and was wearing warm clothes but wasn't wearing a scarf or hat but was wearing warm trousers and shoes but he was eating breakfast but Carl laughed knowing he was looking forward to this as he hadn't really gotten the chance to enjoy a snow day knowing the caretakers of the shelter he'd lived in kept them inside on snow days but he saw Hershey giggle as the doorbell rang but Smucker answered it but gasped seeing Lani.

"W-What're you doing here?" he asked her.

"I came to visit.

I missed you after you left." she said.

Smucker smiled as she was dressed in snowboarder gear and had a snowboard but the orange brown furred male then left with her but went to DEI to see if Wild Perry and his siblings were ready yet as it had been him and Wild Perry that had made the snow day happen as they'd been fooling around with Doof's Gloominator and made snow clouds but they hadn't told anybody not even Doof.

Carl thought it was cute that Smucker had a crush.

He then had to do errands but was taking Hershey with him.

* * *

Roxy laughed as she and Wild Perry were making snow angels outside DEI but Smucker smiled as he and Lani wwere here but both Roxy and Wild Perry were in awe seeing Lani here but didn't mind as they hadn't seen her since their vacation in Hawali but hoped things were okay.

"Think fast!" Smucker said.

Wild Perry laughed as a snowball hit him but smiled as he and Roxy got into a snowball fight while Amore and Gentle Perry were catching snowflakes with their tongues but were laughing but saw Maya and Candy join them but had ice skates with them.

"This is so cool!

You guys wanna play?

We're going ice skating." Candy said.

Amore nodded but Gentle Perry wanted to go sledding with his brother and Smucker as it was going to be fun but she shook her head leaving with their friends but hear Max laughing as he was being mean and making Jerry try to eat snow but Smucker had an idea as they told Max to stick his tongue to a frozen lamp post but he was stuck as Wild Perry laughed but Smucker high fived him.

They then decided to go sledding as Gentle Perry was following them.

He was excited about sledding.

He then got on behind his brother as he was on their sled.

Wild Perry had made it with power tools when Doof wasn't looking.

They then took off down the hill at speeds like a bullet but landed in a soft snow drift but both brothers poked their heads out of the nowdrift laughing but Smucker was shivering and sneezing.

"Smuck you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine guys." he said.

They then went on having fun.

* * *

But Amore along with Candy and Maya were being annoyed by Tia as she wasn't letting them ice skate as she and her friends were playing ice hockey but Smucker and Wild Perry were mad that Tia would do this but threw snowballs at her as she and her friends were annoyed but some of the other kids were agreeing that anybody could ice skate if they wanted to but Tia wasn't happy but she then left but Wild Perry then put snow in her trousers but they laughed as she left.

"Thanks.

You guys rock!" Louie said.

"Y-You're welcome." Smucker said.

Wild Perry was staring at him as he was blue but knew they had to get him inside but headed for DEI with Roxy, Lani, Amore and Gentle Perry but hoped Smucker was okay...


	18. She Walked Away

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Smucker isn't feeling too good but afraid to let anybody help him.**

**Plus Lani reveals why she came...**

**Also Toon 92 gave me an idea.**

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Amore, Gentle and Wild Perry enter but Smucker wasn't looking like himself making him worried as Brooke was making cocoa as it was a cold day but Doof needed to examine him but Smucker was scared as he wasn't a big fan of doctors or shots but knew Wild Perry's father wouldn't hurt him as he let Doof pick him up as he carried him into his vault lab but he hooked up wires to the orange brown furred male but Smucker was nervous but was shivering and coughing up a storm but saw his fur had turned blue making him worry but he saw Wild Perry enter but knew he was worried.

"Is Smuck okay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure.

Did your Mom phone Carl?" he said.

He nodded in reply as he saw Smucker asleep but saw the readout but saw it was pnemonia but not that serious but would have to stay in bed for a while but Wild Perry knew he'd bounce back.

"Is he okay?" they heard somebody ask.

Doof turned around seeing Carl there but with a worried look on his face.

"I think he has pnemonia." he answered.

Carl then picked Smucker up gently as he was getting a second opinion from the doctor of the O.W.C.A but was carrying a flask of hot chocolate so he could keep Smucker warm but Doof saw worry in Wild Perry's eyes.

"Don't worry buddy.

He'll be fine.

You can call him later." he assured him.

The messy turquise furred male nodded but went to join Roxy and the others.

* * *

Roxy was stunned hearing that Lani had told her she'd ran away from her family to get here but knew that was very dangerous but knew her family was probably worried sick about her and looking for her and saw the light brown furred platypus female look nervous as she suggested they should tell Doof.

"You don't understand!

My family move all the time.

They're planning to move again.

I just want to live here.

And stay here." she said.

Roxy understood knowing she had an unstable home with Kari before being adopted by Jordon but she knew Lani had to at least tell Smucker but Lani was nervous about that idea.

"You care about him right?

I think he should know." she said.

Lani nodded as she saw Wild Perry join them.

"What's on the cards babes?" he asked.

"Lani's gonna show us how to snowboard." Roxy said.

Wild Perry smiled knowing this would take his mind off Smucker being sick but would phone him after dinner but wondered why Lani was so quiet but Roxy knew it was to do with Smucker.

"Let's go!" Wild Perry said.

Lani and Roxy agreed as they left DFR...

* * *

Carl was feeling bad as he was in the kitchen making soup for Smucker as the doctor at the O.W.C.A told him his son had pnuemonia but he needed to rest and drink fluids but keep warm as hr couldn't get cold but saw that Smucker was waking up from an nap but listening to a version of American Idiot with all the curse words taken out but kew Wild Perry had let him listen to it.

"Hey buddy how're you feeling?" he asked.

"Sick." he replied as Carl smiled.

"Yes, Yes I know.

But you'll get better." he said.

Monogram then came in with the phone as it was for Smucker.

"Thanks." he said.

Carl then left him alone to talk.

"_Hey Smuck it's me._

_How're you feeling?_

_I was worried about you."_ Wild Perry said.

"I have pnemonia dude.

But I'll get better.

Whatcha you doing?

You know Tia's gonna cream you.

At school tomorrow." Smucker said coughing.

"_Wow dude you seem really sick._

_I hope you'll get better._

_Besides I can handle Tia._

_Without you." _

_Just rest up_" he said.

"Yeah okay dude." Smucker said coughing.

He then hung up.

He was drinking soup.

He then fell asleep.

* * *

Carl smiled as he was letting Lani stay while she was in Danville but didn't know that she'd ran away from her family but saw her sleeping on the couch but wasn'r enrolling her in school as he'd heard from Doof how she'd ran away but understood knowing she'd been through the same thing as Smucker but was having an idea as she could stay here.

But he needed to think about it as he was putting Hershey to bed...


	19. Making Recess Longer

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**I know he's looking forward to this.**

* * *

Wild Perry sighed as he was in the playground with Louie as they were playing basketball but Louie wasn't very good at sports but Tia teased him all the time about it but they then saw somebody steal the basketball from them as it was Roxy.

"Hey guys let's play!" she said.

Louie was nervous knowing that the jet black furred female platypus was in fifth grade and fifth graders weren't supposed to play with fourth graders but Wild Perry remembered that Doof said they could play with whoever he wanted to as Louie then left as Tia stopped him.

"What do you doofuses think you're doing?

She's a fifth grader.

They'll crush us like bugs!" she said.

"So what?

It's a free country.

Come on Roxy let's have some fun!" Wild Perry said.

Roxy agreed as they were playing but then Tyler joined in as Tia watched stunned but Tyler knew the older kids hated being around kids like her but they were enjoying themselves.

But the bell rang making them upset but Wild Perry had an idea as Tyler saw a mischievous look on his face as Roxy had a feeling he wanted to make recess longer as he climbed up to the clock as Roxy was distracting the teacher but the messy turquise furred male smiled climbing back down as the clock was fixed so they could still play but Tyler high fived him.

"You rock.

I hope Max isn't causing trouble." he said.

Wild Perry hoped so too.

* * *

Amore and Gentle Perry were finger painting in class but they saw Max had ruined Alli's picture which made them annoyed as Alli was still new and she was very shy but saw Carl telling Max to apologize and go to the corner but Maya knew the entire class were fed up with Max bullying the class along with Juliene bossing everybody around but knew that the other kids were nervous but sighed as Amore agreed with her but Gentle Perry was scared along with Jery.

"It's a bad idea.

He'll do something worse!" he said.

But they heard Carl tell them to clean up as it was nearly time for recess but Max smiled as he was making fun of Gentle Perry knowing he was too scared to stand up to him but Amore wasn't happy but wished both Smucker and Wild Perry could help but she sighed as they were tidying up.

"Hey what was that for?" Gentle Perry said.

Max had tripped him up but paint was on his face as Max and Juliene laughed as Carl frowned as he took Gentle Perry to get cleaned up but the other kids went out to play.

* * *

Wild Perry chuckled nervously as he was waiting outside the Principal's office because Miley had snitched on him to the teacher and now he was sitting outside the office but Roxy was by his side before going to class.

"I hope you're okay.

Tyler told me Miley told on you.

That's not right.

All you were doing was making recess longer.

So we could have fun.

Doofy won't be mad at you." she said.

Wild Perry then felt her kiss him on the cheek but left.

Tia was mad at this.

She had an iron fist in their grade but the bigger kids scared her and she didn't want to get involved with them as they'd be angry that a fifth grader was hanging out with somebody in their class.

She then smiled going back to class...

* * *

Doof sighed as he hung up the phone as Brooke wondered what was wrong but smiled knowing it was the kid's school and that Wild Perry was in trouble just for tampering with the clock to make recess longer but she wondered what he was going to do but he had an idea as he was gonna ground Wild Perry for the rest of the day in his room but knew that he would be mad at him but Brooke understood hugging him as she knew both him and Wild Perry had a great father son bond.

"He'll understand Doofy.

You shouldn't be worried." she told him.

He smiled knowing she was right.

He hoped Wild Perry wouldn't be mad at him...


	20. Grounded

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Wild Perry's in a bad mood with Doofy.**

* * *

Wild Perry was humming Green Day as he came home to DFR but wondered what was up with his Dad as he had a worried look on his face but sighed as he knew that he had to do this.

"I heard what happened today and I know you love mischief but tampering with the clock wasn't a good idea so I have to ground you for the rest of today.

Which means no visiting Smuck later.

Go to your room." he said.

"No way Jose Dad!" he protested.

Brooke knew this would happen as she saw him pick Wild Perry up but he was thrashing in his arms and hitting him but he then activated the cage.

"Let me go!" Wild Perry said.

He was banging on the bars but Doof was tending to his minor wounds especially the scratch under his eye but knew this would've happened if he tried this.

Brooke then saw him leave the room.

He needed to take a bath but saw Amore and Gentle Perry playing in their room but knew that things were a little crazy.

"Did somebody beat you up Daddy?" Amore asked.

"It was your brother trying to break free.

I was grounding him.

Your scratch looks nasty." he told Gentle Perry.

"Yes, Yes it does Daddy.

I fell outside." he answered.

Doof had a feeling Max had done this to him but had a feeling he was picking on him for some reason but didn't know why as he hadn't done anything bad to him.

"Your brother's grounded for the rest of the day." he said.

Amore was in awe at this.

"Let's go get some ice cream." he said.

Both youngsters smiled as they liked ice cream.

Brooke smiled seeing them leave but knew Wild Perry wouldn't be happy but Doof would let him have some when he ungrounded him but didn't know how long he was grounded for.

She saw he was turning his back to them but was listening to them.

"I'll talk to him." Brooke said.

Doof smiled as they left.

* * *

Doof was laughing as they were in an ice cream parlour but eating mini hot fudge sundaes as he didn't want them to spoil their appetites knowing Brooke was making something delicious for dinner but he was eating one made from soya milk because of his allergy.

"Daddy you okay?

You look sad." Amore said.

"I think your brother hates me.

Because I punished him." he said.

Both young platypi were stunned at this.

"He doesn't Daddy.

Of course he loves you.

We're a family." Gentle Perry said.

"Yes, Yes I know." he answered.

He then hoped Brooke was talking to Wild Perry about that they loved him even though they punished him but did it because they didn't want his mischief to get out of hand.

But Gentle Perry had an idea.

* * *

Wild Perry was feeling bad later as he'd hurt Doofy because he was angry at being grounded but knew that he was mad at him but he sighed as he was out of the cage but was helping Brooke with dinner but she was stunned hearing her son be quiet but knew things were odd today but knew Doof should talk to him.

She knew he was feeling bad about hurting him but knew he would get over it.

They then heard them come back but Doof noticed that Wild Perry was helping without being made to but decided to leave him alone until he was calm enough.

But Amore saw Gentle Perry drawing.

He was making something for Doof...


	21. Needing To Stand Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and yeah it's odd that Doofy punished Wild Perry but he's still mad at him but maybr Doofy can help him see he still loves him even though he punished him.**

* * *

oof was feeling sad as Wild Perry had been ignoring him the rest of the night and was nearly about to cry as Brooke hugged him but he was crying but Gentle Perry was feeling bad but he had drawn something for him but he then entered the room but was hugging him as he gave him the drawing but it was of him and them hugging as a family.

"Awwwww thanks.

It's making me feel better." he said.

Doof hugged him as he was tickling him but Wild Perry was watching him from the doorway but Brooke saw him leave before they caught him.

Brooke then decided to help him talk to Wild Perry as he put Gentle Perry down but he went to play with Amore before bed as he was making hot chocolate for him as he needed him to sleep as he had school in the morning.

* * *

Wild Perry was in his room playing the drums as he was mad at his father just because he was having fun but didn't hear the door open seeing both Brooke and Doof enter but Doof gulped as he knew the mesy turquise furred youngster was mad at him but he then felt Brooke squeeze his hand as he then took the drumsticks from Wild Perry's paws.

"We just wanna talk." Brooke said to him.

He then sat on the bed as Brooke and Doof were siting beside him.

Doof saw anger in his eyes but hoped this would work.

"I know you hate me at the moment.

Because I punished you.

But I only did it because I love you.

I know you love causing mischief.

But sometimes you can get carried away.

I just don't want you hurt." Doof said.

Wild Perry was confused at this.

"W-What're you talking about?" he asked.

"Sometimes you can get a little wild than normal.

But punishing you sometimes shows that I love you." he said.

Wild Perry nodded as he was drinking cocoa as it was making him sleepy but Brooke saw her older son get sleepy as it was cute but she was holding him on her lap as Doof then took him from her but put him in bed tucking him in but they both kissed his forehead but they hoped he'd be okay.

They then left the room.

* * *

Roxy saw that Wild Perry was excited about trying out for the baseball team next week but she noticed he was quiet but didn't know about what had happened yesterday but he knew that didn't visit Smucker yesterday but he didn't want to talk about it as they were playing Catch with baseball and catcher's mitts but were having fun.

But Tia then decided to pick on Wild Perry knowing he was fun to pick on but Miley sighed knowing she was jealous of Roxy being with Wild Perry but she then tripped the messy turquise furred male as they were going back inside but Roxy helped him up.

"What's your problem?" he asked him.

"I like picking on you." she said laughing.

But Roxy was steamed at Tia for picking on her friend.

But she was holding him back.

"Don't let her get to you.

You're stronger and braver than her." she assured him.

He then hugged her as they went inside the building.

* * *

Gentle Perry was crying as he and the other kids were playing outside as Max was still picking on him and had pushed him making Amore sad but she was hugging him but saw his eye looked nasty as Carl was worried but had to call Doof but Max was laughing but a little worried but knew that he'd be okay but Amore saw Alli hug him as she was annoyed at Max being mean but she and the other kids were thinking about standing up to Max and Juliene but they were still a little afraid of them.

But Amore saw her Dad enter but was with Gentle Perry but he needed to take him to the doctor's but hoped he was okay but scowled seeing Max picking on other kids and taking their snacks from them.

He then left with Gentle Perry.

* * *

Wild Perry smiled as the final bell rang as he and Roxy were going to visit Smucker and tell him what had happened but giving him the homework he'd missed but they saw Tia but she wanted to fight him but not right now.

"I'll meet you in the playground at recess tomorrow." she said.

Roxy saw him gulp as they left but he didn't want to get in trouble but knew karate from Smucker teaching him a few moves but Roxy looked nervous as she knew that he might get hurt but he didn't care as he wanted Tia to leave him aloe along with the rest of the class.

They then decided to forget about it for now.


	22. Coming Up With A Battle Plan

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and I love your new eway of reviewing as it's so funny.**

**Wild Perry is trying to figure out how to deal with Tia and Gentle Perry and Amore are trying to find a way to stand up to Max but I know they'll find a way.**

* * *

Smucker smiled as he saw Roxy and Wild Perryin his room but was happy seeing them but was listening to them tell him what had been happening at school but the orange brown furred male was nervous hearing that Tia was challenging his friend to a fight but wondered how he was going to do this knowing that Doof would freak if he got hurt but had heard how he didn't get to come over yesterday because he'd been grounded but Roxy agreed with him as she knew Wild Perry could take care of himself.

"I don't know guys.

I don't want to get in trouble but if I don't face her, the other kids will think I'm a chicken.

Plus the bigger kids think I'm cool.

I don't know what to do." he told them.

Smucker understood coughing but was drinking hot chocolate as he was still getting over his pnemonia but could come back to school next week but he would be going to wrrstling practice after school but knew that it wouldn't ruin his and Wild Perry's friendship but knew they'd be friends.

"Maybe we should tell Doofy about this." Roxy said.

Wild Perry shook his head in reply.

"No, No we can't.

We can handle it ourselves." he replied.

They were then hearing their watches beep knowing they had to go home as dinner was ready but Smucker understood but hoped that they'd be able to take care of Tia.

But Monogram had overheard this.

* * *

Wild Perry saw Doof playing with Amore and Gentle Perry in the living room playing headhunter but he saw his little brother had an eyepatch on his left eye and was worried as Doof called a time out.

"Your brother hurt his eye at school.

He has to wear the patch for a while.

Is something bothering you?

You look a little worried." he said.

"I got something going on.

But I can handle it.

Is there a way to settle things?

Without fighting?" he answered.

Doof was off guard at this.

"Yes, Yes there is.

You could talk it out.

Or challenge the person to a game." he answered.

A smile crossed Wild Perry's bill at this.

"Thanks Dad." he said leaving.

Doof shook his head smiling.

He hoped his son was okay.

* * *

Wild Perry was pacing in his room as he was thinking about ways he could stand up to Tia but not fight as it wasn't a good idea knowing how Tia was super good at karate but looking at his baseball gave him the idea he was looking for as he slapped his head.

"Of course!

I could challenge her to a baseball game.

I gotta call Roxy and Smuck!" he said getting his I-Phone.

He then dialled Smucker's number.

He then told Smucker his plan.

"_That's brillant dude._

_She'll never see it coming._

_You know Tia sucks at baseball."_ he answered.

"Thanks Smuck.

I gotta call Roxy." he said hanging up.

He then dialled Roxy.

He explained his plan but smiled.

He knew he couldn't lose with his plan...


	23. Hitting A Home Run

**A/N**

**Here's more and know Toon 92 likes.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and Wild Perry will be excuting his plan to beat Tia.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Wild Perry smiled waking up rubbing sleep from his eyes the next morning as he saw Roxy there but he had an idea as he needed her to tell Louie and the others about the plan as the jet black furred female nodded but went at once but he then got dressed and went to have breakfast but heard Doof singing the We did it song as he was watching Nick Jr with Amore but Gentle Perry was playing with Lego but was whimpering a little as his eye was a little sore but Brooke had given him eyedrops to help it like the doctor had told her and Doof.

"You seem in a good mood." Gentle Perry said.

Wild Perry nodded as he had the Away-inator with him in case things didn't go to plan but knew his Dad wouldn't mind as he'd asked him but knew Brooke didn't know as she would be mad at Doof for even allowing it but he then saw breakfast was ready as both Gentle and Wild Perry were at the table but Wild Perry was putting most of the pancakes onto his plate but Brooke saw Amore was annoyed by this as he'd given Gentle Perry half of his.

"That's not fair!" she said.

Wild Perry stuck out his tongue but Brooke sighed knowing this happened sometimes at breakfast but Doof laughed.

"Relax baby girl.

There's more." he said.

He then put some onto her plate as she smiled making Wild Perry annoyed knowing Doof liked being with Amore and them but sometimes gave Amore more attention than them.

He didn't mind this morning as he was looking forward to creaming Tia at baseball later as he ate and left grabbing his backpack but Doof wondered where he was going in such a hurry.

* * *

Roxy smiled seeing Wild Perry show up but Louie and the other kids were a little nervous about doing this as Tia would be mad at them for standing up to her but he knew they had to but he then explained the plan but the other kids thought it was genius knowing Tia only took karate and baseball wasn't her forte but they were waiting for recess to come but heard the bell ring as they went to class but Tia pushed Wild Perry into a locker but he didn't care.

"I'll see you at the baseball field at recess." he said.

Tia was curious as she couldn't wait for recess so she could humilate him in front of the entire school but they then went to class but Roxy hoped he'd be okay as she went to class.

* * *

Amore saw her brother was nervous as they along with Maya and Candy were sitting on the swings in the playground but were planning to stand up to Max but weren't going to fight him or Juliene but Amore saw something poking out of Gentle Perry's backpack as it was a ray gun but knew it was one of their Dad's inators.

"It's the Meaness-inator." Amore heard him say.

"Meaness-what?" Candy asked.

Gentle Perry smiled at her.

"It's a Meaness-inator.

Our Daddy made it.

You zap a mean person with it.

It turns them nice." he answered.

Candy was in awe at this.

"Is your Daddy an inventor?" Alli asked.

Amore nodded.

"Yeah he sort of is.|" she answered.

They hoped it would work as they saw Juliene about to take a snack from a kid but the Meaness-inator zapped her and she put it back as Amore high fived Gentle Perry but was nervous knowing that their Dad didn't know he'd borrowed the new inator but was planning to give it back when they got home.

Amore then saw him zap Max as he was throwing balls at a play house but suddenly he stopped but Amore was happy dancing as Candy was laughing but Gentle Perry put the inator in his backpack but hoped Wild Perry was okay.

* * *

Wild Perry was excited as he and the other kids ran out for recess but Roxy knew that it was time for the baseball game against Tia but they then went to the baseball field but the other kids were nervous as Wild Perry and some of the other kids were nervous and were excited but Wild Perry knew they could do this.

"Don't worry guys.

We can beat her." he said.

Louie and the other kids agreed as they were fired up but Roxy was playing on Wild Perry's team but Tia growled at this but R.J laughed at her as he was on her team.

"Let's do this!" she growled.

Wild Perry smiled as it was Tia's turn to bat but Louie was pitching as he was a good pitcher even though he wasn't that good at sports but Tia was making fun of him.

"Don't listen to her!" Wild Perry said.

The chubby young lion nodded in reply.

He then sent a curveball her way but Tia missed it.

"Wow the karate kid sucks!" Tyler said.

The other kids were laughing at that.

But they managed to win the game as Tia growled in anger.

"Yeah we kicked her butt!

You know what that means?

She won't pick on us anymore." Wild Perry said.

Roxy kissed him as he smiled.

They then heard the bell ring.


	24. Kings Of Mars

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Tia found the Away-inator and used it to send Smucker and Wild Perry to outer space but Doofy along with Roxy and Vanessa will help get them back.**

* * *

Tia smiled as she picked up the Away-inator as Wild Perry had thrown it away as he didn't need it but she wondered what it did but laughed when she saw it could send people or animals away but had an idea as she could use it on Smucker and Wild Perry but she then realised it was lunchtime but could use it as Wild Perry saw a beam hit him and Smucker as they vanished but Roxy was mad but snatched the Away-inator from Tia as she needed to phone Doof as he would know what to do as she told him but heard Doof panic on the other end as he hung up.

"I hope you're happy Tia.

You sent my boyfriend away along with Smuck!

You don't even know what this does, do you?

It sends people to other dimensions.

We have to get them back." she told her.

The young tiger girl was feeling bad as she didn't mean to send them to another dimension but just wanted revenge for making her look bad in front of the school.

Doof was frantic as he showed up along with Vanessa as they were worried but were willing to help as both Wild Perry and Smucker were on Mars but needed to get them back but had a mini portal to Mars as he, Vanessa and Roxy were going but Tia wanted to come.

"I want to help." she said.

Doof sighed as they went through the portal...

* * *

Smucker and Wild Perry were in awe as they were on Mars as they remmbered Tia had used Doofy's inator on them but hoped they could rescue them but Wild Perry had an idea as he saw the Mars Rover as he wanted to drive it but Smucker agreed as they then got on the rover but were having fun as they were going fast but didn't know martians were watching them but they wanted to make both young platypi their Kings but they then saw Meap as he had been called by Doof to help but the cute little cop saw the Martians coming and knew that he couldn't do anything right now.

Wild Perry was laughing as he and Smucker were having fun but saw a Martian approach as he held two crowns but Smucker was in awe as the alien wanted to make them their rulers.

"Cool!

Of course we'll be your Kings." Smucker said.

They then saw other Martians appear as they were in awe but saw that parts of their bodies were musical instruments as they were in awe as they decided to have a party but Smucker hoped that Doof wasn't worried.

* * *

Doof was nervous as he'd invented an new Away-inator with an undo button but would obly work when they were in the dimension Smucker and Wild Perry were in but Roxy along with Tia and Vanessa were in awe as they appeared on Mars but heard music playing as Roxy smiled knowing Smucker and Wild Perry were there but Doof was nervous seeing Martians there remembering the last time he'd been on Mars but hoped they hadn't hurt Smucker and Wild Perry or they would pay.

Vanessa saw her brother and best friend wearing crowns and dancing but Wild Perry was playing drums while shaking his butt as Smucker was dancing like crazy but Doof smiled.

"We need to go guys.

It's too dangerous.

Especially if the Martians get angry." Doof said.

Smucker saw Wild Perry pout.

"Why is Tia here?

She's the reason we're on Mars." he told him.

"She came to help." Vanessa said.

But the Martians were angry as they saw these strangers wanted to take their rulers away but Doof was worried as they lunged but then saw Wild Perry fight them as he couldn't let them hurt his family but saw a Martian bite his tail.

"Hey nobody hurts my son!" Doof yelled.

Roxy then pressed the undo button on the Away-inator as they vanished but Doof smiled as they appeared back in the school parking lot but Wild Perry fell to his knees as his tail was hurting but Roxy hugged him as Doof scooped him up.

"We should go home." he said.

Smucker then walked home but hoped his Dad wasn't worried...


	25. Cheering Him Up

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 and yeah Doofy cares about his kids.**

* * *

Brooke was relieved seeing her husband and Vanessa along with Wild Perry return home but wondered why they were late but Vanessa went to do homework but Wild Perry was in his room but Doof then went to his older son's room with a first aid kit as he wanted to tend to the nasty bite on his tail but hadn't told Brooke yet but had to bribe Vanessa not to tell because Brooke would be disappointed if she found out he'd let both Gentle and Wild Perry play with some of his inators but he knew his wife was making dinner.

Wild Perry whimpered as he was lying on his bed watching TV but saw Doof come into the room but saw Doof sit down beside him but the messy turquise furred male was curious but whimpered as his tail was sore.

"Whatcha you doing?" Doof asked him.

"W-Watching TV." he answered trying not to cry.

"Your tail's bugging you huh?

It's okay to cry.

It doesn't make you weak." he said stroking his back.

Wild Perry then was sobbing a little but Doof hugged him as he had him in his lap as he needed to take a look at his tail but the bite was nasty and looked infected but knew his son had saved him from getting hurt by aliens but had to give him a shot but saw Wild Perry tremble as his fur was white but Doof understood as he removed the needle but saw him return to normal as he was bandaging the tail.

"It's okay buddy.

You know tomorrow's Saturday.

Let's go to Toys R Us as we're going to the mall." he said.

"Will I be able to try out for baseball on Wednesday?" Wild Perry asked.

"I'm sure it will." Doof said.

Wild Perry saw that his father was sad.

He had a feeling it was to do with being on Mars but knew it was because he'd nearly lost him and Smucker but relieved he hadn't but he saw Doof shake as he was about to cry but saw tears leaking from his eyes.

"Dad it's okay.

We kicked Martian butt, remember?

I was more worried about you." he replied.

"R-Really?" he said sniffling.

Wild Perry nodded in reply as he hugged him.

"Thanks buddy.

It just scared me.

When I thought I lost you.

B-Because I love you and your siblings.

I couldn't bear it if you were hurt." he said.

Wild Perry knew his father cared about him and his siblings.

He then heard Brooke call them for dinner.

Vanessa saw that her Dad was quiet at dinner but she'd told her Mom what had happened today but Brooke needed to talk to her husband about it as she wanted to cheer him up but they were eating pie but Amore and Gentle Perry wondered what had happened to their older brother's tail but Doof would tell them at bedtime knowing it would make a great bedtime story.

But afterwards Smucker came over to hang out as he wanted to have fun as they went into Wild Perry's room but were playing video games but the orange brown furred male was looking at his friend's tail.

"Did your Mom yell at your Dad?

Because we were on Mars?

My Dad was freaked out along with Monobrow.

Whatcha you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Going to the mall.

My Dad's taking us to Toys R Us.

You wanna come?" he asked.

"Sure.

Actually I'm sleeping over.

My Dad couldn't get a sitter." he said.

Wild Perry smiled at this.

He had brought over supplies and candy.

But he hoped his Dad was okay.

* * *

Brooke smiled as she'd made a chocolate cake with almond brittle frosting on it knowing how much her husband loved almond brittle but knew he and Wild Perry needed a little cheering up after their scary adventure on Mars but knew Smucker was sleeping over but had a feeling he'd been on Mars with them.

Doof smiled a little as he knew his wife was trying to cheer him up but she hugged him making him smile.

"T-Thanks honey.

This tastes great." he said.

But Wild Perry sprayed whipped cream in his face but Smucker laughed along with the others as they grabbed cans of whipped cream but were having a fight but Vanessa knew what her brother was doing by this.

Doof then chuckled as he hugged him.

"Thanks.

I feel better about what happened." he said.

"You're welcome Dad." he said.

He smiled as he and Smucker went into his room carrying bowls of cake with ice cream but they knew they were going to be hyper but didn't mind as he was playing with Amore and Gentle Perry.

Vanessa smiled as she was watching


	26. Bonding With Her Siblings

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Yes Brooke cheered him up with cake.**

**i hope you like it.**

* * *

Doof sighed as he was getting ready for the day as he was dressed in his normal clothes but he had a few bad dreams last night thanks to the Mars incident but Brooke had comforted him and helped him fall back asleep but heard laughter as Amore and Gentle Perry were playing Freeze Tag in the living room as Vanessa was watching Glee but he knew that was an off limits show to his younger kids but Vanessa as she was a senior in high school but Wild Perry wolf whistled seeing Rachel on screen as Smucker laughed at his friend as Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"You know you're not allowed to watch Glee.

Dad even said why." she told Wild Perry.

"But the chicks in are amazing." he replied.

Vanessa then sighed turning over to Nick as she went to have breakfast but Smucker and Wild Perry forgot about not being allowed to watch that teen show because they remembered they were going to the mall and to Toys R Us but they were jumping up and down on the couch as Brooke laughed at them but knew they were always like this.

"Breakfast's ready.

Where's Vanessa?" she asked.

"She's in her room watching a show.

She'll be out soon." Doof said.

He knew Vanessa was a little irate with having younger siblings but would help her see how fun they could be without getting her mad or in trouble but he then saw her come out humming Paramore as she joined them.

"Whatcha you humming?" Amore asked.

"That's what You Get by Paramore.

It's a bigger kid thing." she answered.

Wild Perry rolled his eyes as he was drumming while waiting for breakfast but Smucker laughed seeing this but Vanessa was not amused by her younger brother as her family and Smucker stared at her.

"What's your problem?

He's just playing.

He always does that.

When he's bored." Smucker told her.

"Well I'm sick of having siblings.

Call me when they're teenagers!" she yelled leaving.

Amore and Gentle Perry were crying at that making Wild Perry annoyed.

"Hey it's okay.

She didn't mean it.

S-She must be in a bad mood.

Maybe she disn't suck enough blood last night." he said.

"Your sister's a vampire?" Smucker asked.

Wild Perry smiled evilly going on and getting carried away with his imagination but didn't know Vanessa was listening but she was a little sad hearing what her brother was saying even though he was kidding but she then got ready.

Doof then came in but saw her looking at the rose Ferb had given her.

"Honey you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Dad." she said.

"You know your brother's just kidding.

About you being a vampire.

He's just kidding." he said.

"Well I'd wish he'd stop.

I love my brothers and sister but..." she said.

"But what baby girl?" he asked.

"But they annoy me.

Amore and Gentle Perry are okay.

But it's Wild Perry.

I can't handle him.

With all his craziness." she said.

"I know.

But you'll miss it and so will I.

You see he only has a few more years of wanting to be around us.

Once he turns thirteen, he'll not want us around.

Think we're uncool." he said.

Vanessa sort of understood as she grabbed her handbag.

Her siblings were quiet as they were in the car but Wild Perry was giving her the cold shoulder along with Smucker but understood as she did yell at them but saw them back to normal as they arrived at the mall.

"Woo-hoo let's go Smuck!" Wild Perry said.

He and his siblings along with Smucker were about to run off to Toys R Us when Brooke stopped them but wanted Vanessa to watch them but the Goth chick sighed as she agreed but her siblings smiled as Amore took her hand while the others were running into the store.

* * *

Doof smiled as he and Brooke were drinking coffee at Starbuck's in the mall but he hoped Vanessa was okay with the kids remembering their little talk in the bedroom but then saw a locket in a jeweller's that suited Vanessa but would put a picture inside but hoped she was okay.

* * *

Smucker laughed as he and Wild Perry were bouncing around on Pogo sticks through the store as Vanessa was stunned but smiled seeing them as she knew this would all be gone when they were older but then got on one herself as Amore and Gentle Perry gasped knowing she'd never do anything this fun but were laughing at their sister as they went to play with Moon Sand but knew they'd catch up to them but Wild Perry then saw a BB Gun making Vanessa worried.

"It's not a real gun big sis.

Why freaked out?" Wild Perry said.

"Yeah it's no different from sn Nerf gun." Smucker said.

Vanessa knew they didn't understand how dangerous a BB Gun could be especially in her brother's paws.

"Yes it's a toy.

But it can hurt people.

You see the Nerf darts are foam and can't hurt others.

But a BB Gun's pellets can.

Plus a lot of big kids know how to turn it into a real one.

I don't think Dad would be thrilled about a BB Gun." she said.

Wild Perry then saw the new Nerf stuff making Vanessa relieved but saw him in the Nerf shooting gallery but saw he was a pro but slapped herself remembering he used to be a secret agent before he was split in two but Smucker was joining in too.

"Hey Vanessa you wanna play?" he said.

"Okay.

You're lucky none of my friends are here." she replied.

"You're cool.

Even if you're in a toy store." Smucker said.

They then were playing for a while but Wild Perry placed the new Nerf gun in the cart but needed to see if they wanted any other stuff but they go excited seeing go-karts as she smiled but hoped Amore and Wild Perry were okay.

"Guys stay here, okay?

I'm going to check on Amore and Gentle Perry." she said.

Both male platypi nodded...


	27. Having Fun at the Toy Store

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Right now my arm hurts from getting my swine flu jab.**

* * *

Amore and Gentle Perry were playing with Moon Sand and having fun seeing Vanessa join them but wondered where Smucker and Wild Perry were but she told them they were playing with go-karts but driving them through the store making Vanessa worried but saw employees chasing them but Amore saw them stop as they were about to crash into a pyramid of action figures but Vanessa smiled as they wanted to get go-karts but she sighed knowing Doof would let them as long as they were careful but Amore and Gentle Perry then went back to playing as they were playing dress up but Gentle Perry was dressed up as a doctor but Amore giggled.

"You look like Daddy.

Let's go play house." she said.

They then saw Candy join them as her big sister had to go to the mall but had taken her little sister to the toy store to play but was choosing a present for Alli's birthday but Amore and Gentle Perry wondered why they didn't get invited but Candy shurgged her shoulders but saw that Smucker and Wild Perry were playing instruments but Wild Perry was playing the drums while Smucker was playing the guitar as they were on a stage but Vanessa smiled knowing she liked to sing.

Amore was in awe hearing Vanessa sing as she'd never really sang in front of her siblings but Amore and Gentle Perry were dancing to it but she didn't know Ferb had been watching her but didn't want to bother her right now as Vanessa saw her siblings clap as she smiled but knew Wild Perry was getting an idea.

"Hey we should be a band!" he said.

Smucker agreed as he was getting an electric guitar but knew Monobrow would be angry if he was playing it really loudly but the orange brown furred male was good at it as he put it in the cart but saw Amore holding a Hello Kitty plush as she put it in the cart but saw Gentle Perry holding a Ducky Momo plush knowing he loved Momo even when Amore wouldn't let him watch it as she wanted to watch Dora.

But they then saw Brooke and Doof join them but the three kids ran into their arms as they were hugging their parenta but thwy saw Vanessa smile as she hadn't smiled in a while but hoped that being with her siblings had helped her feel better about the bad mood.

* * *

Later Wild Perry was playing headhunter with Smucker using Nerf guns but Gentle Perry was playing with Moon Sand but Amore was drawing when Brooke saw a pink envelope for Amore as it was a birthday invitation to Alli's party but it was a sleepover meaning only girls were allowed making Gentle Perry feel left out but he could get Alli a present along with Amore even though he wasn't going to the party but Doof was using a BBQ grill as he was cooking burgers but saw Smucker stop chasing Wild Perry as he knew grills were dangerous to fool around with but Wild Perry was helping him set the table.

But they wondered why Gentle Perry was sad but understood hearing him explain but they knew it wasn't fun to be left out of things especially parties but they knew girl parties weren't that much fun anyways.

"You're not missing that much dude.

They're just going to do girly things.

We're going to have fun." Wild Perry told him.

Gentle Perry smiled hearing him say that.

They then saw Wild Perry spraying mustard at Smucker but he was dodging his attack.

"This means war!" he replied.

He laughed as they were goofing around but Doof laughed at this.

He then took the ketchup and mustard bottles from them as he knew they'd need them as they were hungry but Vanessa chuckled at her little brother and his friend.

"You guys are goofballs." she said.

Smucker laughed as he anad Wild Perry were sitting at the table but Amore and Gentle Perry wondered what had happened to Wild Perry and Smucker but they explained how they got messy.

They laughed at this.

But they then saw the door open as Carl walked in.

He wondered what had happened but laughed hearing Doof explain what had happened but he saw Smucker get his stuff but thanked Wild Perry as he high fived him.

"We need to take a bath." he said.

Smucker agreed leaving...


	28. Getting A Shot

**A/N**

**Here's more and the Doofensmirtz kids are going to the doctor's to get shots but it will be harder that Brooke and Doofy think and won't be a walk on the Yellow Sidewalk but hopefully they'll find a way.**

**I hope Toon 92 likes. **

* * *

Brooke smiled as her eyes fluttered open knowing that today their kids were going to the doctor's to get flu shots but Doof knew that it wouldn't be a walk on the Yellow Sidewalk but would try to get them to take their shots but they were trying to figure out a way for their kids to take their shots.

"I have a feeling Vanessa's up.

We should ask her to help them." Doof said.

Brooke then went to the kitchen as Vanessa was making coffee to wake herself up knowing that it would help her wake up but she was wondering what her Mom wanted as Brooke told her they were going to the doctor's to get flu shots but the Goth teen understood as she knew that Amore, Gentle and Wild Perry wouldn't be happy about getting shots.

"Maybe I should talk to both Amore and Gentle Perry.

It might help them calm down a little." Vanessa said.

Brooke liked this idea knowing Amore, Gentle and Wild Perry looked up to her as a big sister and needed her help sometimes like today but knew they'd be okay but headed to Amore and Gentle Perry's room but saw them playing.

"Hey Vanessa.

Is something wrong?" Amore asked her.

Vanessa nodded in reply.

"We're going to the doctor's to get our flu shots.

But it's so we don't get sick.

You wouldn't want to miss Alli's party later.

Just because you got sick." she said.

"But shots are scary!" Gentle Perry said.

"I know but they hurt for a little while." Vanessa assured him.

"You promise?" he asked.

"I promise." she replied smiling.

The two younger platypi then relaxed but smelt breakfast as they ran out of the room into the kitchen but Vanessa smiled seeing Wild Perry there at the table but did know they were going to get their flu shots but wanted to have fun with his siblings but a look from Vanessa shut him up as he was scaring both Amore and Gentle Perry but Brooke sighed as Doof was reassuring Amore and Gentle Perry that it wouldn't be bad as Wild Perry had made it seem.

They then calmed down at their father's words but Vanessa saw Wild Perry eating breakfast but she sensed he was scared too but trying to hide it but Doof needed to talk to him.

But it wasn't time to go yet as they had playtime.

* * *

"Guys time to go!" Vanessa yelled.

She then saw Amore and Gentle Perry there but didn't see Wild Perry but Brooke and Doof were looking all over DFR frantically but Wild Perry was hiding as he didn't want to get a shot but couldn't admit he was scared as the others would make fun of him but Doof heard him whimpering in the vault lab but was worried seeing his older son shaking.

"It'll be okay.

You're scared about getting a shot?

It's okay to admit you're scared.

It doesn't make you a scaredypus.

Besides the shot is to help.

It'll hurt for a little while.

But ir'll keep you from being ill.

I would never let you get hurt.

I care about you." he said.

Wild Perry nodded taking his hand as he was scared but trying to put on a brave face in front of the others but Doof sighed as they were getting in the car knowing half the battle was over but knew the worst was yet to come.

"Don't worry.

They'll do fine." Vanessa reassured him.

"I hope so." he replied driving off.

* * *

Brooke then went into the doctor's office with Amore and Gentle Perry as they were getting their shots first and then Wild Perry would be getting his after them but Doof was tensing up too knowing his younger son and daughter were upset as he could hear them but Brooke was comforting them as the nurse was putting band-aids on their arms where they'd gotten their shots but were hugging Doof as they came out.

"I'm so proud of you guys.

Youe brother has to get his and then we're done.

Plus we have to get Alli's present." he told them.

Amore and Gentle Perry smiled feeling better.

But he went in with Wild Perry knowing he was scared as the doctor was giving him the shot but he bit Doof's hand as he was so scared but Doof was cursing in German so his older son wouldn't learn any bad words but Wild Perry looked nervous as he hadn't meant to bite his father.

"It's okay buddy.

I know you didn't mean it." Doof said hugging him.

The messy turquise furred male then had a band-aid on his arm where the shot was but Vanessa wondered why her Dad had yelled in German as they were leaving.

"I'll tell you later." he said as they left...


	29. Having The House To Themselves

**A/N**

**Here's more fun as Amore and Brooke aren't in the house tonight so the guys can have some fun while the girls are away plus Smucker's staying over yet again as Carl has to go out of tiown and knows Smucker is better with Doofy and his family.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing as I know you love it.**

* * *

Amore was in her and Gentle Perry's room packing stuff for Alli's sleepover party but wasn't having dinner as she'd be eating at the party but knew Gentle Perry was a little upset she wasn't going to share the fun he along with Wild Perry and Doof but she'd tell him when she was at school in the morning.

Vanessa then came into the room as she wanted to know what Gentle Perry wanted on his pizza but Amore then heard Brooke calling her as it was nearly time to go but she hugged Gentle Perry before leaving but went into the living room seeing Wild Perry playing Head hunter as he wondered how you played.

"It's basically like Tag but using Nerf guns.

Smucker's coming over too as his Dad has to go out of town but will be back in the afternoon." he told his brother.

"Mr Monogram won't be in school tomorrow?" he said.

Wild Perry nodded in reply.

"Why should you be worried?

Juliene and Max are nice now." he said.

They then saw the door open as Smucker came in followed by Carl but he knew his son would be fine.

Smucker high fived Wild Perry and Gentle Perry as they laughed.

"So it's just us guys tonight huh?

We should have some fun." he said.

"Yes, Yes we should dude." Wild Perry agreed.

Both male platypi laughed as Doof smiled.

Carl then left but Smucker wondered where Amore was.

"She went to a sleepover." Gentle Perry told him.

The orange brown furred male smiled understanding.

"Aww it's okay little dude.

We're gonna have fun." he told him.

Gentle Perry knew the two would let him play with them.

They then went to Wild Perry's room until dinner was here.

* * *

Gentle Perry was lying on Wild Perry's bed sketching in his sketchbook as both Smucker and Wild Perry were playing Kinect but Wild Perry growled as his arm where he had his shot was sore but Smucker saw it was an allergic reaction but the orange brown furred male wondered when they'd gotten their shots.

"We got them today Smuck.

Daddy even yelled in a funny way.

I think my brother bit him." Gentle Perry said.

Wild Perry blushed hearing this.

"It was an accident dude!" he retorted.

"We know it was an accident.

I hope Amore's okay." Gentle Perry said.

"I'm sure she's fine." Smucker told him.

Wild Perry agreed but had a plan as he had a platypus sized version of his Dad's Alien King suit and was planning to steal Monogram's toupee but Gentle Perry and Smucker laughed at this knowing it would be funny.

"Do it!" Smucker said getting his camera.

Wild Perry agreed as he undressed as dinner was ready as they left the room.

* * *

They were eating pizza as Vanessa came in wearing a black dress with black butterflies on it as Smucker wolf whistled at her making Doof scowl knowing Wild Perry used to hit on her but understood he and Smucker were tweens and their hormones were raging a little but knew both Lani and Roxy were keeping them at bay but saw an evil smile on both male platypi's bills knowing they had mischief planned but knew it was harmless as Wild Perry winked.

They were eating ice cream for dessert but he knew all three young males would have a sugar rush but knew it was okay as they would tire out soon enough but saw them hitting each other with pillows which was funny but he knew Vanessa was getting ready for a date with Ferb but Doof saw her leave as Smucker smiled.

He and Wild Perry then left but would return before bedtime but Wild Perry was wearing the Alien King outfit as they left but Gentle Perry was on his brother's bed sketching until they got back but knew Smucker's uncle would be furious.

He hoped Amore was okay but saw Doof enter with the phone as it was Amore as she wanted to talk to him but Gentle Perry smiled taking it but Doof knew he was feeling a little lonely knowing Smucker and Wild Perry went out but would be back soon.

* * *

Smucker laughed as he saw Wild Perry take his uncle's toupee off his head as he was taking photos for fun but Wild Perry then sprayed nacho cheese over Monogram as they left but they left before they got busted or Smucker got in trouble but returned to DFR but were in Wild Perry's room but hid the toupee but would return it in the morning when they went to school but Wild Perry decided to keep wearing the suit but went into the kitchen as Doof and Gentle Perry were playing a card game but Doof couldn't resist laughing at his son.

"Are you trying to take over Earth?" he said laughing.

Wild Perry then laughed too.

He then saw Smucker get an idea seeing them play cards.

"We should play poker." he said.

"I don't know.

Brooke and Carl would be mad at me." Doof said.

"Who needs to know?

Besides we're not playing for money." Wild Perry said.

Doof then caved in...


	30. Ruling The Roost Tonight

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Yeah Doofy's having fun and dressing up in his Alien King outfit to match with Wild Perry but he's having fun.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Smucker laughed as they were playing poker for cookies but Doof had an idea as Wild Perry wearing his Alien King suit gave him an evil idea as Gentle Perry watched his father get up but would be back in a few minutes but Smucker saw Wild Perry use a royal flush but won a whole load of cookies as he was sharing them with his little brother but Smucker smiled as it was cute knowing how his friend cared about his younger siblings but saw Doof come in dressed in his Alien King outfit but Smucker was laughing at them.

"Like father, Like son." he said.

Gentle Perry smiled as he had an idea for a game as it was inspired by his father and older brother dressed up like that.

Smucker then understood he wanted to play Head Hunter and make his father and brother the bad guys in the game but hoped they weren't upset as they were running around trying to have fun but both Gentle Perry and Smucker were laughing along with Doof and Gentle Perry but Vanessa was stunned seeing her father and older brother dressed as aliens but understood as Gentle Perry explained they were playing a game but smiled seeing her Dad loved playing with her younger siblings.

"I'm getting ready for a bath." she said.

Doof smiled seeing her leave the room but then decided to make snacks as he was changing into pyjamas but Wild Perry decided to do the same but Gentle Perry was yawning as it was past his bedtime but Smucker saw him curl up asleep on the couch but saw Doof smile picking Gentle Perry up but was putting him to bed but Smucker and Wild Perry were staying up but were drinking soda but knew things were okay as they were watching movies but Doof saw they were watching Avatar but nervous knowing that there was some stuff in it he didn't approve of but heard Smucker wolf whistle seeing Neytiri on screen but he sighed sitting beside them on the couch.

He knew Brooke would freak if she knew the things they were doing like letting them stay up past their bedtime but heard the phone ring as it was his wife.

Wild Perry was listening to them but heard her talking and missing them.

He then hung up as they were eating junk food but he hoped Brooke was okay but knew Amore was asleep by now bu

* * *

Smucker laughed as he and Wild Perry were playing Kinect but were talking about school in the morning but were burning off energy from eating junk food before sleeping but both males were tiring out already but got into their sleeping bags but were still a little awake but Smucker was feeling a little sad as he hadn't heard from his Dad in a while but hoped he was okay but brought something out of his backpack as it was a blanket but it helped him sleep as it made him think of his parents and of his Dad but his eyes then closed in sleep as Wild Perry smiled yawning knowing things would be fun.

He hoped his Mom was okay as she wouldn't be back until the end of the week but was sniffling a little falling asleep as Doof had heard him but knew he was missing his mother but Brooke would be back at the end of the week.

He then stroked his son's forehead but kissed it.

He knew he'd be okay...

t he saw both males go into Wild Perry's room but taking the junk food with them but Doof smiled yawning as he went to bed himself.


	31. Dealing With An New Problem

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Toon 92 likes.**

**Smucker finds out he's a sleepwalker but Doofy is helping Carl deal with it.**

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open as he saw Gentle Perry there but was holding his Ducky Momo plush but he wondered what was wrong.

"Daddy there's a burglar in the house!" he said.

Doof was nervous knowing they didn't have burglars in the house but heard noises coming from the kitchen but entered gasping seeing Smucker there with jars of peanut butter but knew he'd gotten them from many cupboards in the kitchen but he heard the orange brown furred male talking about protecting the peanut butter from aliens but he sighed.

He had a feeling he was sleepwalking but didn't know he did it and had a feeling Carl didn't know either but needed to wake him up as he was grabbing a frying pan but then used water to wake him up but Smucker was stunned finding himself in the kitchen but crying a little but Doof wanted to check him out as they went to his vault lab but he sighed as he was glad Carl hadn't left Hershey with them but hoped Carl wouldn't be upset.

"Does what happened in the kitchen happen a lot?

You wake up finding yourself in odd places?" he asked.

Smucker nodded in reply as he told him about it but Carl had to restrain him or have him sleep with him so that he couldn't wander off but Doof understood but sighed seeing him fall asleep but he was restrained so he couldn't sleepwalk.

He would come back in the morning but knew he was a sleepwalker but he and Carl didn't know as he went to bed.

* * *

Wild Perry's eyes fluttered open as he saw that Smucker wasn't there but he got up worried as he rubbed sleep from his eyes but went searching for him but found him in the kitchen helping Doof make breakibf breakfast but the messy turquise furred male was relieved but wondered where he'd been but he told him they'd found out about his sleepwalking but Wild Perry was worried knowing that his friend was in danger but Doof would help him and Carl deal with it.

"You okay?

i was worried about you." he said.

"I'm okay dude.

We should get ready for school." Smucker replied.

Gentle Perry was already dressed and watching TV but wondered what was wrong with Smucker last night as Doof had explained to him that his brother's friend was a sleepwalker but hoped he'd be okay but heard his Dad say it was time to go as he grabbed his backpack and followed Smucker and his older brother to the car but they saw Wild Perry bring out a remote control as rocket boosters engaged as Doof was nervous knowing his older son wanted to drive but would get him in trouble without using the remote but Smucker was enjoying the ride.

"M-Maybe I should drive now." Doof said.

Wild Perry then saw the school and landed in the playground as the other kids were in awe but Smucker smirked along with Wild Perry getting out along with Gentle Perry but an new kid was watching them as he cracked his knuckles as he was going to be in the fifth grade but saw Roxy with them making him smile as he had his target.

* * *

Amore was playig on the jungle gym in the kindergarten playground but telling Gentle Perry about the sleepover as he was playing with Max and Jerry but Oscar was reading a book but the other kids were stunned as they couldn't read yet but Candy knew Oscar was very smart but hoped things were okay but they were then playing Freeze Tag but Maya knew that Oscar was always reading.

"How come you don't want to play?" she asked.

"I'm not very good at sports." Oscar replied.

"It's not sports.

We'r

e just playing Freeze Tag." Maya said as the others agreed.

But they then realised it was snack time but Amore was with Candy and Alli as it made him sad but was hanging out with Max but liked him being nice than being a bully.

* * *

Smucker and Wild Perry saw Roxy was very quiet at lunch time because the new kid Jose had been bugging her all morning making fun of her and calling her names but she didn't want to tell them as it was her problem not theirs but they saw scratches on her face but she assured them that she'd fallen down but Smucker wasn't so sure as he knew the signs of being bullied but knew she didn't want to tell them.

"I-I'm okay guys." she said.

Wild Perry then saw a bruise on her bill making him worried but she was eating nachos but sharing them with him and Smucker but she heard Jose laughing as he was with Tia aking them worried but Smucker had a feeling Jose was the reason Roxy wasn't herself but gulped seeing Jose throw baseballs at her making Wild Perry mad but knew he had to protect her but Jose blocked him punching him and giving him a black eye as Smucker then bit him but they had to go find Roxy but heard crying from her locker.

Smucker then opened it seeing the jet black furred female curled up in a ball but Wild Perry hugged her as she was calming down but was stunned seeing his black eye but he then saw it was nearly the end of the day but Smucker had wrestling practise but they had a feeling Jose was on the team.

They then went to their last class but saw Louie hiding as Jose was scaring him too worse than Tia but he was nervous knowing he was picking on Roxy but went to class.

"


	32. Defending Roxy

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Toon 92 likes.**

**Jordon's trying to find out what's bothering Roxy as she hasn't told him about Jose picking on her but maybe Doofy can help him out.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Jordon was worried as he saw Roxy awake but in his room later that night as he had a feeling she'd had a bad dream but saw scratches on her bill but had a feeling that they didn't come from falling but knew she didn't want to tell him yet but needed to ask Doof if Wild Perry knew what was going on as she climbed into bed nuzzling him as she began to relax.

"Hey it's okay baby girl.

You know if anything's bugging you, you can tell me.

I'll always be there for you." he told her.

Roxy nodded in reply as she felt safe enough to sleep but he knew something was going on as he would talk to Doof in the morning as they sometimes had breakfast over there but hoped Doof could give him some hints but knew it wasn't a puberty thing as she was still young but needed to know as he cared about her as he fell asleep.

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Wild Perry getting ready as he knew Roxy was coming over for breakfast but he wondered if things were okay knowung Roxy was probably having trouble but knew Jordon would need help but heard the doorbell ring as Vanessa answered it seeing Jordon and Roxy but Jordon saw Wild Perry's black eye but assumed it was from a fight he'd gotten into but Roxy hoped he wouldn't bring up Jose but had a feeling he'd told Doofy about him.

Roxy then sat at the table but Wild Perry hugged her seeing her tense but Jordon had seen this and went with Doof into the kitchen.

Doof knew Jordon was worrying about Roxy but Jordon was in awe hearing that an new kid in her class was giving her trouble but wondered why she hadn't told him about Doof knew she would soon but just not now as she was too scared but had a feeling Jose had given Wild Perry that black eye but sighed knowing this Jose kid was a real bully.

He then smelt pancakes as he saw Amore and Gentle Perry helping Doof with them.

But he saw Roxy relax as she was eating but knew she'd be nervous as it was nearly time for school but Wild Perry was helping her relax as he was hugging her but snuck a packed lunch into her backpack just in case Jose took hr lunch money but Jordon was taking them to school instead of Doof but hoped things were okay.

* * *

Jose laughed as it was recess and looking for Roxy but Smucker was trying to help Wild Perry keep her safe from that brute as he was on the wrestrling team along wuith Jose but they then saw the chameleon kid push Roxy to the ground making Wild Perry steamed.

"Where's my money?" he demanded.

"I-I don't have it." she said shaking.

He then punched her.

Smucker and Wild Perry were ticked off as Roxy was their friend.

"Let's put that diplomatic immunity to good use Smuck!" he said.

They then started fighting Jose as the other kids in both their classes were in awe as nobody had dared challenge Jose but the teacher then broke it up but sent them to the principal's office but Roxy was worried knowing they'd get in serious trouble but it was to defend her.


	33. Making The Baseball Team

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing but Monobrow won't let Smucker be friends with Wild Perry after what happened but Doofy and Carl will help him see that they need each other.**

**I know you're loving the new story I started on DA.**

* * *

Doof was not surprised that Wild Perry was in trouble but knew he'd been helping Roxy wuith a bully and knew Smucker had helped him so he wasn't mad at him but sort of proud knowing his older son always protected those he cared about but he smiled seeing both male platypi leave Monogram's office but he saw Francis look mad but gasped hearing him say that he didn't want Smucker hanging around Wild Perry any longer as he was trouble but Doof tensed with rage and wanting to punch him in the face like when Roger had been mean to Wild Perry but heard Wild Perry was suspended for the next few days but was still trying out for baseball this afternoon but Doof knew it was Joses's fault but knew he wouldn't admot as he left the office.

Carl sighed knowing this would hurt Smucker as he and Wild Perry were very good friends and knew that Jose had started the fight and Smucker and Wild Perry had been trying to help Roxy out but knew Francis wouldn't listen to him but he left to teach his class.

He didn't want to tell Smucker yet as he knew he'd be upset but maybe would let him have a secret playdate when Francis was at work but knew Smucker would be watching Wild Perry try out for baseball but knew Monogram wouldn't be happy but didn't care

* * *

"Did you get in trouble?

Because of me?" Roxy asked Wild Perry.

She along with Smucker and Wild Perry were sitting at a table in the canteen but she was nervous about what Principal Monogram had said to them but she frowned hearing Wild Perry was suspended for the next week along with Jose but Smucker wasn't but had detention but she hugged them knowing they'd gotten in trouble to protect her but saw Smucker eating nachos covered in peanut butter and jelly as Roxy was stunned.

"He won't eat anything.

Unless it's covered in peanut butter." Wild Perry told her.

She thought it was cute but saw him eating noodles but was excited about baseball try outs this afternoon but she and Smucker were going to watch but knew he was a ringer for the sport and would probably get on the team no sweat.

Louie smiled knowing that their friend would get on the team.

"We should go.

Only a few more classes to go.

Then time to play ball!" Wild Perry said.

Roxy and Smucker laughed as they left

* * *

Wild Perry smiled as he was on the baseball field where he was happy but having fun as Roxy and Smucker were watching their friend kick butt but Louie smiled pitching curveballs and making it hard for the other team to beat them but Smucker knew the coach was impressed by Wild Perry but after the game, they saw Wild Perry hug them as he was all stanky after playing.

"I made the team!" he said.

They were happy breaking the hug but Wild Perry realised he needed to hit the showers but both Roxy and Smucker laughed as they knew it would happen but wondered how he could go to practise next week as he was suspended but the coach would be talking to Monogram but Smucker knew bribery worked on his uncle but saw Wild Perry join them later but had to go home but Roxy was going with him as Smucker had wrestling practise but knew Jose would beat on him.

But he hoped Wild Perry was okay...


	34. Missing His Best Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Smucker and Wild Perry are bummed they're not allowed to hang out together but Carl and Doofy will help.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

* * *

Smucker was annoyed hearing from his father that Monogram wouldn't let him or Wild Perry be friends but Carl was feeding Hershey with food but saw him go into his room slamming the door but Monogram sighed knowing the orange brown furred male wouldn't talk to him but Carl hoped that that his son was okay but went to make snacks.

* * *

Smucker was on his bed upset but heard his Blackberry ping as an e-mail came from Wild Perry as he read it wiping tears away but smiled sadly reading it knowing that Wild Perry was feeling the same but knew he had Amore and Gentle Perry to make him feel better but at least they could use Blackberry Messenger but was IMing him on it but heasrd the door open as his Dad came in but hid his Blackberry so he wouldn't see he was talking to Wild Perry on it.

"I'm sorry about what your uncle did." Carl told him.

"Well he's a doofkopf." Smucker answered.

Carl laughed knowing what it was in English.

"I know buddy." he said.

He then left him alone.

* * *

Doof was nervous finding Wild Perry curled up in a ball shaking as he knew that not being with Smucker was making him upset as he knew that Monobrow had seriously hurt him but he then saw Wild Perry punch him making him worried as he placed him in the Time Out cage but knew he was upset and needed to be with Smucker but saw Jordon come in with Roxy but she wondered what was wrong with Wild Perry but Doof told her but she gasped as it was terrible but would find a way to make him feel better but would wait until he was out of time out.

She was staying for a while but saw Amore and Gentle Perry playing but decided to play with them but she could get them to help her make Wild Perry feel better

Both young platypi liked that idea as they were brainstorming in Amore and Gentle Perry's room but heard Doof releasing Wild Perry from the Time Out cage but Roxy went to find him but found him on the couch watching TV and watching baseball but felt bad seeing the sadness in his hazel eyes but decided to leave him alone.

"M-Maybe we should bring Smuck here." Amore said.

Roxy liked that idea but knew it wouldn't work but they were working on something to make him feel better because it was scary seeing him like this and not causing mischief but Brooke saw Doof had gone out but knew he was talking to Monogram...


	35. Getting An Idea

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Thanks to BrookeDoofy and Toon 92 for reviewing and Smuck and Wild Perry are miserable without being together but maybe Doofy will make Monobrow see that.**

* * *

Wild Perry was on his laptop but on DA as he liked looking at stuff on there about his Dad but saw something on his messages as it was a drawing of him and Smucker dressed as Alien Kings riding an Ikran as it looked like they were on Pandora like in Avatar but the description made the messy turquise furred male cry as Smucker had drawn it for him as he was miserable without him but Wild Perry wrote a comment on it but smiled sadly favouriting it but heard the door open as it was Brooke as it was dinner time but knew Doof wasn't back yet but hoped Monobrow would let the boys be friends again.

"Okay Mom I'm coming." he said.

He then shut off his laptop as he left the room but was feeling bad for himself knowing Smucker was miserable too but sighed knowing Monogram's word was final but wiped a few tears away with his paw but was quiet while eating but Amore and Gentle Perry understood knowing what was happening.

They then saw Doof return but something told them Monogram hadn't changed his mind about letting the boys be friends again but Brooke and him would talk about it later when the kids were in bed but Wild Perry left as he wasn't hungry but Doof was worried seeing this knowing they needed to get Monogram to change his mind but was making squid knowing he'd eat that but he sighed going to his older son's room but opened the door softly hearing Wild Perry crying but was worried entering but put the food on the bedside table as he sat down beside him on the bed.

"Hey buddy." he said.

"Smuck's uncle is mean.

He probably won't change his mind." Wild Perry said sniffling.

"He didn't.

But I'm still trying along with Carl." he answered.

He then saw the drawing Smucker had submitted on DA but it was cute knowing he'd gotten the idea from the sleepover they'd had a couple of nights ago.

He decided to leave him alone for now.

* * *

Smucker sighed as he was playing with Hershey in the living room but was mad at his uncle but Carl sighed knowing that Monogram wouldn't change his mind but then heard his phone ring but the orange brown furred male sighed as he saw an new message on DA as it was from Wild Perry but smiled reading it but hoped he was doing okay.

He then hoped Smucker's uncle would change his mind but knew he was stubborn.

Smucker then saw Monogram coming in but closed the laptop so he wouldn't see he was talking to Wild Perry on DA but he was looking at his nephew and saw sadness in his eyes but sighed going out with Hershey in his arms but Smucker smiled seeing Wild Perry's new message.

He then remembered he had school tomorrow but had an idea but it would mean being late home but didn't care as long as he and Wild Perry could be friends again in secret but sent Wild Perry an e-mail as he was getting ready for bed but taking a bath but shut down his laptop so his uncle couldn't hack into it when he was asleep.

He was feeling a little better.

* * *

Wild Perry was stunned seeing Smucker's new e-mail but was curious as Doof hadn't grounded him but he would go skateboarding after lunch tomorrow afternoon.

He heard Doof calling him to take a bath...


	36. Letting Them Hang Out Secretly

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Toon 92 loves.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and maybe Doofy can do that for Wild Perry as he doesn't want to end up in jail just because he beat up Monobrow.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Wild Perry woke up as his alarm clock rang rubbing sleep from his eyes but jumped out of bed but was sitting on his bed activating his laptop but saw another message from Smucker on DA and knew that something was going on but was going skateboarding as Doof hadn't grounded him like Monogram had with Smucker but he knew Carl had over ridden his uncle'a rule.

He then went to get breakfast but found Brooke making breakfast as Doof was taking Amore and Gentle Perry to school but she hugged him as he smiled but she was feeling good that he was feeling a little better but he was telling her about Smucker's messages on DA but she liked what Smucker was planning but didn't want to tell him that Carl and Doof had helped the young orange brown furred male with his plan but she had to go shopping but he was going with her but she hoped that he would cause a little mischief to show he was feeling better as he was eating pancakes with smiley faces on them with maple syrup but he smiled a little.

"T-Thanks Mom." he said.

Brooke was stunned at that as the young messy turquise furred male never called her Mom but she stroked his fur.

She then saw him go get dressed as Doof returned but wondered why hia wife looked a little concerned but understood after she'd told him but he knew Wild Perry would be fine once he and Smucker were friends again but hoped their plan would work but he saw Wild Perry come out wearing a t-shirt with shorts but understood as they got in the car and left.

But Doof was worried seeing Wild Perry sitting in the cart while in the store and not causing mischief but knew he needed Smucker to be his friend again but hoped the plan would go okay.

Brooke saw Doof eating a cookie but knew he was worried about Wild Perry.

She was too but maybe Monogram would listen to her but wasn't sure but hoped he'd see how badly he'd hurt their older son as they left the store but Doof was scared not seeing Wild Perry cause mischief as they got in the car and drove off.

* * *

Carl smiled as he was making a lunch for Smucker as he was helping him sneak out of the apartment so he could ve with Wild Perry for a while but would take the blame if they were busted but the orange brown furred male was stunned hearing this hugging him but Carl knew he and Wild Perry needed to be friends but knew Francis wouldn't understand but he told Smucker to be quiet sneaking out as Hershey was taking an nap but Smucker nodded as he left but was skateboarding to DFR but was happy that he could hang out with his best friend even if it was just for a little while but he saw Roxy go with him as her Dad was coming too as Doof wanted to talk to him as they entered DEI but went upstairs but came to Doof's door but eang the doorbell as Brooke answered it but smiled seeing both Roxy and Smucker there as she let them in but Smucker headed to Wild Perry's room.

He found his best friend on the Net but then tapped him on the shoulder but Wild Perry's hazel eyes wudened seeing Smucker here as he tackle hugged him laughing but Roxy smiled happy to see her boyfriend back to normal for a little while.

"Did your uncle change his mind?" he asked.

"Let's not talk about that now.

Wanna go skateboarding?" Smucker said.

"Yes, Yes I do." he replied.

He then grabbed his skateboard and safety gear as they left but Brooke was happy seeing Wild Perry so happy again but Doof knew the little plan he and Carl had came up with was working but would brace themselves in case Monogram found out.

He smiled knowing it was time to pick Amore and Gentle Perry up from school..

* * *

Roxy, Smucker and Wild Perry were sitting under a shady tree in Danville Park eating and talking but Roxy had asked them what would happen if somebody granted them their one perfect wish as Smucker had said he'd be a millionaire but Wild Perry had a thoughtful look in his eyes but smiled looking at Smucker.

"I guess I'd wish for Smuck and I to stay friends." he answered.

Both Roxy and Smucker were stunned.

"You mean that/

Even more than being a basebakk player?

Ot a secret agent?" Smucker asked.

"Yes, Yes I do..

You're my best friend.

I need you in my life." he told him.

Smucker was hugging him.

But he heard his watch beep knowing he had to go.

Roxy saw a small smile on Wild Perry's bill as they were leaving but hoped Monogram would reconsider not letting him and Wild Perry be friends but knew Carl and Doof were coming up with things...


	37. Melodi Moves In

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and Carl and Doofy might get a little help from Melodi.**

**He's Francis's twin brother but musical and laid back than his brother but is living with them in Danville.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Smucker sighed as he was at the airport as they were waiting for somebody named Melody but Carl knew it was Francis's twin brother but hadn't told the orange brown furred male about this or that he was living with them but knew Francis wouldn't like this idea as he didn't get along with his twin brother as he wasn't as strict as Francis but very musical but knew his brother hated him for that but Smucker then gasped seeing somebody that looked like his uncle but so different.

"Hey guys." he said smiling.

"Dad... is he an alien?

Monobrow doesn't act like that.

He doesn't even smile." he said.

Carl laughed at him.

"He's not an alien.

He's your uncle's twin.

His name is Melodi." he answered.

Smucker liked this guy as he didn't have a monobrow but had poofy yellow hair but wore neat clothes but had a belt with a mic shaped buckle.

He had an idea but would tell Wild Perry when he got home knowing they were going to get ice cream but was carrying Melodi's bags to the car but knew Monobrow was gonna freak when he found out but didn't care as he was mad at his uncle for not letting him and Wild Perry be friends right now but smiled as he was looking forward to secretly hanging out at the ice cream parlour with Wild Perry and Roxy as they'd arranged it on DA.

He smiled seeing Melodi bobbing his head to what was on the radio.

He was liking him already.

* * *

Wild Perry was playing Kinect with Roxy as they were excited about hanging out with Smucker but hoped Monogram hadn't found out but had a feeling that Carl had been helping him sneak out but Doof knew Smucker and Carl had went to the airport to pick up somebody but didn't know about Melodi but saw Roxy and Wild Perry leave as they were heading to the local ice cream parlour knowing Smucker was there already but hoped he had any ideas.

They then entered and saw Smucker sitting in a booth where they could sit and talk for a while but they saw a small smile on his bill but Wild Perry hoped Monobrow had changed his mind but stunned hearing his uncle had a twin named Melodi but stunned hearing he was nicer.

"We should get him to help.

He'll knock some sense into your uncle.

Without beating him up.

If it doesn't work, I have an idea." Wild Perry said.

"What is it?" Roxy asked.

"You know how my Dad tried using subliminal music to get people to obey him?

We could do the same on your uncle." he said.

Smucker liked the idea but would wait until Melodi helped.

They were eating hot fudge sundaes.

* * *

Smucker then heard Melodi singing to Hershey but it was cute as he knew his sister had probably woken up on accident and been crying but Carl and Francis weren't in but knew his uncle would be mad if he found out Melodi was here but smiled giving Hershey her bottle but he knew that Melodi was fitting in just fine.


	38. Bonding With His Nephew

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Melodi's bonding with Smucker and telling him stories about when he and Francis were kids but maybe knock sense into Francis and let their nephew and Wild Perry be together.**

**I hope he likes.**

* * *

Smucker smiled sadly as he came home but saw Melodi playing a guitar but he smiled seeing the orange brown furred male but wondered why he was down.

"My idiot umcle is being mean.

Would you let him choose your friends for you?" he said.

"No, No I wouldn't littld dude.

Why did you ask?" he answered.

"I-I have this amazing friend named Wild and we always had fun together but because we were helping my other friend Roxy defeat a bully, he stopped us from being friends and won't let us hang out anymore but my Dad and Doofy are helping us meet in secret.

But we wanna be friends but my uncle doesn't get it." he said softly.

Melodi was stunned and angry that his little brother would do this to their nephew but hugged him.

"Francis was always odd.

Since he went to The Academy.

But I'll talk to him." he said.

"Thanks Uncle Melodi." Smucker said.

"You're welcome little dude." he replied.

The phone rang as Melodi answered it.

It was Carl but he was asking Melodi to watch both Hershey and Smucker until he and Francis got home but he smiled knowing that he'd get to spend time with his nephew and niece and get to know them.

He was ordering pizza but ordering Japanese for himself.

He then saw Smucker with an Nerf gun.

"Whatcha you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to play Headhunter.

It's like tag but using Nerf.

Wild Perry and I made it up." he told him.

Melodi smiled deciding to play.

"Wow you're good at this." Smucker said.

"I had training Smuck." he answered laughing.

Smucker was liking him more.

He couldn't wait to tell Wild Perry later..

* * *

Wild Perry sighed as he knew tomorrow was Sunday and that he'd be back at school on Monday but Monogram hadn't changed his mind but was worrying about it as he was getting cleaned up for dinner but Doof saw him enter as Amore and Gentle Perry walked in after putting their toys in the toybox but he noticed Wild Perry was quiet but knew he was thinking about school on Monday knowing Monogram hadn't changed his mind about letting them be friends again.

He would talk to him at bedtime seeing Vanessa join them but was listening to music but took her earbuds out knowing she couldn't listen to music at the table but she saw Wild Perry quiet while eating but knew he hadn't been acting like himself but knew it was because of Smucker but hoped thrit father and Carl were coming up with a solution.

She then saw him on his laptop in the living room but smiled as Smucker had put photos of him and Melodi playing Headhunter but smiled showing them but Doof smiled knowing about Melodi but hoped that he would convince Francis to let their sons BE FRIENDS.

Vanessa hoped it would happen as she was scared as Wild Perry wasn't acting like himself.

* * *

Melodi was eating sushi with chopsticks while Smucker was eating pizza but he smiled seeing the orange brown furred male curious at what he was eating but he smiled letting him try some but he liked it as Melodi smiled knowing this was a good thing.

"Uncle Melodi?

Why is Uncle Monobrow uptight?" he asked.

Melodi laughed at him.

"He never used to be like that.

He used to be fun when we were kids.

But he was bossy.

He tried getting me in trouble.

But he got sent away." he told him.

"Sent him where?" Smucker asked.

"The Academy.

It was a miltary school.

He never was the same after that." he told him.

Smucker was in awe hearing this as he knew that his other uncle was uptight and not a lot of fun but he liked Melodi but hoped that he could be fun again but knew that wouldn't happen.

He then was eating ice cream but would be hyper but didn't mind.

He knew that he and Francis were like that when little.

* * *

Doof was in the kitchen making hot chocolate for him and Wild Perry as it would help them sleep as they had problems falling asleep but he found Wild Perry in bed but hugging his plushie of him but understood as he saw him look up at him but handed him the mug.

"Thanks Dad." he said sipping.

"I know you're feeling a little sad.

But Smuck is your best friend.

He won't let Monobrow stop him.

He can't choose Smuck's friends for him." he said.

"Yeah you're right.

I hope he's okay." he told him.

Doof smiled seeing him get drowsy.

"Aww it'll be okay." he said.

He watched his son fall asleep.

He then tucked him in.

He kissed his forehead before leaving.


	39. Standing Up To His Uncle

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Toon 92 likes.**

**Smucker has made up his mind about staying friends with Wild Perry thanks to what Carl and Melodi told him.**

* * *

Wild Perry's eyes fluttered open on Monday as the alarm clock rang but hit the snooze button as he was getting dressed but was feeling nervous knowing he and Smucker couldn't play together because of Principal Monogram but sighed going to have breakfast but Brooke knew he was feeling a little sad but thinking about what Doof had said on Saturday night but knew he was right as he was eating pancakes but Doof saw him but hugged him knowing he was feeling down but knew Smucker would make up his mind for himself and not let Francis push him around.

He then saw Amore and Gentle Perry playing as they had their backpacks on them already but Doof smiled as they were cute together but then got the car keys but Wild Perry was in the front seat as they left the house but he was quiet as they arrived at school.

"Don't worry it'll be okay." he told him.

Wild Perry nodded as he got out along with Amore and Gentle Perry but headed to class but saw Roxy putting things in her locker but saw Smucker putting things in his locker but was looking at them but remembered what his Dad told him that he chose his friends and not Monogram but he'd join them at recess as he was missing hanging out with them properly but headed to class but Louie had seen this and was worried.

He wondered what was going on with them but decided not to ask as it wasn't his business.

But in class they were taking a Math test but Smucker smiled knowing recess was coming up as the bell rang but the kids ran out of there happy to go play.

* * *

Roxy and Wild Perry were playing football but she knew that Wild Perry was missing Smucker but then they felt somebody tackle them but Wild Perry gasped knowing it was Smucker but he was stunned knowing that his uncle would be furious.

"I don't care about my uncle.

You're my best friend.

Nothing will change that, not even my doofus uncle.

Now let's play some ball!" Smucker said.

Wild Perry laughed evilly as he was having fun again but didn't know Monogram was watching but he had a feeling Melodi had been talking to him but he then called them into his office but Smucker wasn't afraid of him.

"You should leave him.

He's a bad seed." Monogram said.

Smucker's blood boiled at that.

"He's not a bad seed.

He's my best friend.

He makes me laugh.

Helps me with my problems.

It's not my fault you're not fun.

Coming back from The Academy.

I choose my friends not you." he said.

Wild Perry smiled high fiving him leaving.

"You really meant that stuff?

You said in there?" he said.

"Yes, Yes I did.

You're my best friend.

Let's go have some fun." he said.

* * *

Smucker along with Wild Perry were in the lunch room with Roxy but were having a food fight along with the other kids but the teachers sighed knowing that it was Smucker and Wild Perry doing this but would give them detention but Louie and the other kids were laughing loudly but Tia and Jose were mad but Roxy and her friends didn't care as they left.

They then got cleaned up but headed up to class but hoped that Monobrow would be mad.

* * *

Doof was happy seeing Smucker and Wild Perry together when they got home but was in awe hearing that Smucker had told his uncle he wanted Wild Perry and him to be good friends but they had finished homework but realised in a week it would be the start of October meaning Halloween making them smile but he saw them playing Headhunter as they hadn't played in a long while but he was happy seeing his son back to normal.

He was making snacks for them and for Amore and Gentle Perry but Vanessa was happy Wild Perry was okay hearing him laugh again.


	40. Preparing For Halloween

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**I time skipped to October as it would be Halloween and Smucker and Wild Perry would be having fun but he and Roger meet again.**

* * *

Smucker smiled along with Wild Perry as it was the start of October meaning Halloween the greatest holiday to kids as they were allowed to dress up and eat candy and have fun but they were heading home as their families were going to get a pumpkin to turn into jack o lanterns but he couldn't wait knowing that they were going to their Uncle Roger's Halloween party and Smucker wondered what was wrong with that.

"Uncle Roger's a jerk.

Worse than Monobrow.

Doofy doesn't like him." Wild Perry said.

Smucker understood as he was going to that party but making plans already for Halloween but saw costumes in the store window but Smucker was thinking of going as a knight but wondered what Wild Perry was going as but had a feeling it was Alien Prince of Danville but Wild Perry smiled as he liked that idea but was thinking of ideas but headed home.

* * *

Doof laughed hearing his kids talk about Halloween as they were in the car on the way to the pumpkin patch to get a pumpkin but Brooke knew he and Wild Perry were nervous about going to Roger's Halloween party but knew things would be okay but Vanessa knew Uncle Roger had been a jerk at the 4th of July party especially to her Dad and Wild Perry.

But they dropped the topic as Amore was talking about trick or treating as both Gentle and Wild Perry were excited about that but knew Amore would choose a girly costume while they would wear cool costumes but hoped they'd get lots of candy but Doof knew they'd need to go to the dentist because they'd get a lot of cavities but knew that was part of the fun of Halloween.

He smiled as they arrived at the pumpkin patch but Amore was laughing along with Gentle and Wild Perry as they were running around but Brooke smiled as it was cute but Doof and Vanessa thought it was cool.

But Doof shivered seeing Roger there but his little brother was staring at him and their family but Doof was resisting the urge to beat him up but Wild Perry cackled.

"We'll get him at Halloween Dad." he said.

An evil smile crossed Doof's face hearing that.

Brooke then found a perfect pumpkin as Amore and Gentle Perry were playing.

They then paid for it and left.

* * *

Smucker then came over to DFR after getting back from the pumpkin patch but he had his uncle Melodi's Nerf gun with him so they could play Headhunter for a while but hoped things were okay but were laughing tackling him but Brooke smiled as she liked seeing them both together again but were making snacks for them but was pouring sparkling apple cider for them.

She knew that Monogram was insane for trying to break them up.

She saw them on the couch watching TV as Amore and Gentle Perry were out shopping with Doof but they smiled eating and talking about things but Wild Perry was stunned hearing Melodi would be the new Music teacher at school.

"How did Francis let him?" he asked Smucker.

"Carl convinced him." he answered.

Wild Perry smiled knowing Carl was awesome.

But he knew that Doof was worried about Roger but he had an idea for a costume knowing he liked watching Naruto sometimes and liked ninjas but knew Tia was probably going to do that but Smucker shook his head.

"She's going as a monster.

I heard Louie say that." Smucker said.

Wild Perry smiled at him.

He had a great idea.


	41. Making Him Feel Better

A/N

**Here's more of the story and it's Halloween and the kids are excited but Smucker's feeling sad as he was given away on Halloween but Doofy and Wild Perry will cheer him up.**

**Hope Toon 92 likes.**

* * *

Wild Perry smiled as it was Halloween getting up rubbing sleep from his eyes but was excited as he and his siblings would get to have fun and eat lots of candy but was excited about dressing up as he already had his costume as he was going as the Pumpkin King Jack from Nightmare Before Christmas as Vanessa had let him watch it and he really liked it but was going to be wearing white make up with black eye liner around his eyes to make him look scary as Vanessa was like the Queen of Halloween to him and his siblings especially to Amore and Gentle Perry as she was teaching them about how fun Halloween could be and that it was okay to be scared as that was part of the fun.

He then ran into the kitchen but saw Smucker there helping Brooke make breakfast but were listening to the radio but he smiled seeing him high fiving him as Carl and Monogram were out but Melodi was getting his costume ready as he was going to Roger's party.

Wild Perry smiled as he was helping set the table but saw Amore enter along with Gentle Perry in their costumes as Amore was a princess but Gentle Perry was a cowboy like his brother had dressed up as on the Fourth of July but had his Nerf gun as a gun but Wild Perry smiled hugging him.

"I love your costume.

It's cooler than Amore's.

Did you wear it to school?" he asked.

Gentle Perry nodded as he and Max along with Jerry had been playing cowboys at school but Amore smiled as Brooke had told her she looked pretty.

"Thanks Mommy." she said.

Smucker was watching as it was cute but he was a little sad as it made him think of his mother when he was little but Wild Perry wondered if he was okay but the orange brown furred male didn't want to tell him as today was the anniversary of the day he was given away.

Doof knew this hearing from Carl that Smucker had been given away to the shelter on Halloween night but it made him sad but he wanted to help as he saw Smucker go into the living room but Wild Perry was worried but was eating but hoped Smucker was okay.

* * *

Smucker was in the living room crying as he was watching Goosebumps but was remembering that night but tears were seeping as Wild Perry was scared seeing him like this as he was approaching the couch but was hugging the orange brown furred male but scared.

"I-I'm sorry you're seeing me like this.

Today is a sad day for me." Smucker said.

Wild Perry was confused.

"But it's Halloween!" he said.

"I know and I still wanna have fun.

But I was given away on Halloween night.

It's always been a sad day." he told .

Wild Perry then hugged him but went to get his pancakes.

Smucker then wiped tears away but eating.

He then decided to leave him alone for a little while.

He needed to talk to Doof.

* * *

Doof was making cool decorations for their home in the vault lab but he saw him look at the animatronic bats with glowing eyes which Wild Perry thought cool but Doof heard him tell him about what was wrong with Smucker but needed to cheer him up but knew this day was a day of fun but also a day of sadness for Smucker as he had a broken family before coming into their lives and knew he wanted to be secure that this family wouldn't leave him behind but he wanted to talk to Smucker alone down here.

Wild Perry then saw the orange brown furred male enter but was in awe at the stuff Doofy had made for later.

"We know that this day makes you feel sad.

Because your old family abandoned you.

But we care about you and would never let that happen to you.

I'm gonna need your help later scaring Roger." Wild Perry said.

Smucker then hugged him.

"T-Thanks man.

I feel better now.

Let's play Headhunter!" he said.

Doof smiled seeing them run off.

He knew Smucker would be okay...


	42. One Strange Halloween

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 and they'll come up with something.**

* * *

Wild Perry smiled as he was getting dressed in his Pumpkin King costume but Gentle Perry thought his brother looked cool but Amore didn't like it but Vanessa smiled as she would when she was older.

She was putting Wild Perry's make up on to make him look the part but Amore and Gentle Perry were a little scared but Vanessa understood as it was very good but calmed down seeing Wild Perry hug them but Melodi was taking the kids trick or treating before the party but heard the doorbell ring as Doof answered it as it was Jordon and Roxy but in their costumes.

Jordon was dressed as the Grim Reaper but Roxy was dressed as a witch but hugged Wild Perry but loved his costume as he blushed but liked the attention he was getting.

"Your costume's good too.

Jordon's looks cool too." he said.

"Thanks man." he said.

Amore was in her princess costume but Gentle Perry was pretending to shoot with his gun.

They then saw the front door open as Smucker ran in.

He was wearing a knight costume and had a sword and shield.

"Smuck you look cool!" Wild Perry said.

Smucker laughed.

"Thanks Your Highness." he said laughing.

"Where's your Dad?" Wild Perry asked.

Smucker smiled evilly.

He then heard Doof laughing as Carl came in dressed in his Dr Coconut outfit as he had Hershey dressed as a baby bat but saw Melodi dressed as somebody from Love Handel.

He then saw Smucker and Wild Perry hug Melodi but the poogy yellow haired male laughed at this.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Brooke and Doof laughed seeing them excited.

"Be good guys.

Say please and thank you." Doof said.

"We will Dad." Amore said.

Brooke smiled seeing them leave.

But Doof was stunned seeing his monster elixir was gone but saw somebody had been drinking it but Vrooke knew it turned you into a monster for a little while but had a feeling Smucker and Wild Perry had drank it but knew they wouldn't do any harm.

They then were getting ready for the party...

* * *

Doof smiled seeing the kids return with their trick or treat bags filled to the brim with candy knowing both Smucker and Wild Perry had made an awesome team as he and Brooke took the bags from them but put them in the fridge for later but Carl was feeding Hershey but she looked cute in her costume.

"We should get going guys." Vanessa said.

She was dressed as Emily from Corpse Bride.

Brooke and the others agreed as they got in the car but Smucker and Wild Perry along with Amore, Gentle Perry and Roxy were looking out the windows looking at Halloween decorations as they were heading to Roger's house but Doof was quiet as they got out but was holding Amore's paw but a lot of people were there as Roger's house was huge but there was a carnival in the backyard as the kids were excited.

"Dad can we go play?" Wild Perry asked.

"Yes, Yes you can.

Be careful and have fun." Brooke said.

"We will." Smucker said.

They and Roxy then ran off towards the carnival and the huge rollercoaster but saw kids from their school as Tyler was playing a game but they wanted to do the coaster but Smucker wasn't going on but watched them but hoped they'd have fun.

"Hey Smuck!" he heard Louie say.

He was dressed as a magician.

The orange brown furred male smiled seeing him.

"Roxy and Wild Perry are on the coaster.

I'm not a big fan of coasters." Smucker said.

But he wasn't feeling good as Louie wondered what was wrong with him but Roxy was also worried about Wild Perry as the same was happening to him as they both grew bigger and had claws and fangs but smiled as they could seriously scare Roger as they saw him scream in fear as Doof smiled as Wild Perry picked him up but put him on a tree giving him a wedgie but Doof was laughing but Brooke and Carl was worried.

"Don't worry they'll only be like this for a while.

It should wear off soon but they might need a day to recover." he told them.

Carl watched as they were eating bowls of candy but having fun as they were watching fireworks go off near the end of the night but both he and Smucker weren't feeling good as they became their normal selves but were tired but both Carl and Doof picked them up but they were deep asleep as they realised it was nearly one in the morning but she had Amore in her arms while Vanessa had Gentle Perry was in her arms as they went home.

* * *

When they got home, Doof was taking off his costume but had already taken off Wild Perry's costume and make up but had tucked him into bed as he knew Carl was doing the same with Smucker in their apartment but hoped he would feel better after tomorrow but smiled knowing they'd had a good time...


	43. Getting Ready For Thanksgiving

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Anyhoo it's nearly Thanksgiving and Doofy's preparing but left Smucker and Wild Perry in charge until he gets back but you know they're going to cause chaos.**

* * *

It was November and Thanksgiving was tomorrow but he had to perpare as they were having a Thanksgiving dinner but Melodi and the others were coming but he needed to go to the store to get supplies but saw Amore and Gentle Perry still taking an nap as they nd Wild Perry were off from school but Vanessa was out with friends but sighed knowing what he was about to do was crazy seeing Smucker and Wild Perry playing in his room but sighed entering seeing them play Kinect.

"I have to go out for a while.

I know what I'm going to say sound insane.

You're in charge." Doof said.

Wild Perry's eyes widened hearing this as he'd been waiting for the day Doof left him in charge but Smucker saw an evil smile on his friend's bill but saw Doof leave as he knew they could have fun.

"What should we do?" Smucker asked him.

Wild Perry smiled putting on one of his Dad's labcoats and fikkiwed him to his Dad's vault lab.

* * *

Brooke was nervous coming home as normally Wild Perry was causing some sort of trouble but heard the sound of one of Doofy's inators going off but headed to her husband's vault lab but saw Smucker the size of a bug and the Shrink-inator was activated but Wild Perry looked scared but she knew Doof could fix iy when he came back but they put Smucker in a jar for now but didn't put the lid on but heard Doof return as they wennt upstairs but saw him injured from fighting with shoppers over the last turkey but Brooke kissed him.

"Awwww my poor little Doofy!

Your son kinda was playing with the Shrink-inator and accidentally shrunk Smucker.

Can you fix it?" she said.

Doof nodded picking up the jar.

Wild Perry then hoped he could do it.

But Brooke told him to go to his room.

* * *

Wild Perry smiled as he heard the alarm clock ring as he rubbed sleep from his eyes as it was Thanksgiving but knew he and his family would be having fun but hoped Smucker was okay but entered the kitchen seeing Brooke making breakfast but was making turkey noises as Amore and Gentle Perry laughed at their brother being a goofball.

"Good morning my turkeypus.

You hungry?" she said.

"Yes, Yes I am." he answered.

He was eating cereal but wanting to renat the Superbowl with Smucker when he came over but noticed Doof looking really worried as he and his siblings wondered what was wrong.

"It's nothing guys.

J'm trying to make Thanksgiving perfect." he told them.

Brooke then saw them playing football in the house as Smucker was here.

"Let's renact the Superbowl." Wild Perry said.

Smucker liked the idea as they were wearing football gear.

He wasn't mad at him for shrinking him to the size of a bug yesterday.

He hoped that he wouldn't get in trouble.

* * *

Melodi smiled as he was in the kitchen wearing an apron but making stuffing for the turkey but singing while Doof was making cranberry sauce but hoped the kids were having fun and Vanessa was watching them but was chasing them as Smucker and Wild Perry were playing Superbowl in the living room but Doof sighed but told them to calm Smucker was eating peanut butter but Wild Perry was dipping apple slices in it as he saw Gentle Perry making a centrepiece knowing Carl had told their class the story of Thanksgiving but Amore was in awe at her brother's art.

He smiled but then saw a football hit the creation breaking it.

Gentle Perry was crying as Brooke ran in seeing him sad and the ruined creation but she hugged him as he picked up the ruine creation but Wild Perry felt bad as he hadn't meant to.

Smucker then had an idea as he was good at art but went to get it and art supplies as he was fixing the centrepiece for Gentle Perry as he knew that his friend felt bad for his little brother.

He knew that he'd put a lot of work into it.


	44. Thanksgiving Antics

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing as I love your reviews.**

**i hope you like it.**

* * *

Wild Perry smiled sneaking the fixed centrepiece into Amore and Gentle Perry's room putting it on the desk but high fived Smucker as they left but had an idea for a really funny joke using a wild turkey but would sneaj it into the dish because it would be funny as Smucker smiled evilly putting it into the silver serving dish but put the turkey they were supposed to be eating in the other dish but Melodi wondered why they were trying not to laugh but Doof shook his head wondering what his eldest son and Smucker had done now.

"Nothing Dad." Wild Perry said.

They then went into the living room but saw Amore and Gentle Perry playing but Gentle Perry hugged his older brother.

"Thanks for fixing the centrepiece." he said.

Smucker smiled watching the cute brotherly moment but saw his Dad come in but had Hershey in his arms as she was dressed as a baby turkey but placed her on the floor as she was able to crawl but Amore thought it was cute

Smucker smiled seeing his little sister crawl over to some of the toys but Amore was nervous but was annoyed.

"She doesn't mean it.

She's just a baby." he said.

Hershey was crying as Doof ran in but picked her up.

He then brought her into the kitchen but heard Vanessa scream as she saw a live turkey jump out of the serving dish where the turkey they were eating was supposed to be but it escaped into the living room but Doof and the grownups were chasing it but Amore and Gentle Perry were in awe but Smucker and Wild Perry were on the floor laughing but Brooke sighed knowing this was their doing.

She wasn't mad as they had meant no harm but saw Doof tackle the turkey but Monogram had turkey feathers over him but Smucker had taken photos of him for blackmail

"Real funny guys." Doof said getting up.

"Not a word from you two." he said.

He had a leash tied to the turkey like it was a dog.

The kids were laughing at this as it was dinner time.

* * *

Doof was nervous carving the turkey in case Smucker and Wild Perry had put any more surprises in the rutkey but he saw them shake their heads as he did it but cranberry sauce spurted out but Amore and Gentle Perry were scared but Smucker and Wild Perry were in awe but Melodi had did it.

Brooke laughed at her husband as she kissed him as their kids were grossed out but but Doof smiled blushing as he served up turkey but the dinner went well as he hoped thinga would be okay.

But the kids were sitting in the living room eating pumpkin pie and ice cream as Jordon was eating with Doofy and the other adults but laughing about the turkey thing as Roxy was eating pumpkin pie but she was happy being with Wild Perry but she hoped her cousin wouldn't bug her when he came to visit her and Jordon as he was a platypus but lived in Hollywood with his parents and was in adverts for snack foods like Cheese Puffs.

"Roxy you okay?" Wild Perry asked.

She nodded in reply.

She knew her friends would help her with her problem...


	45. Meeting Roxy's Cousin

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Dil is Roxy's cousin who lives in Hollywood but he wants to be an normal platypus kid and have fun but maybe Roxy and her friends can show him how to be an normal platy kid.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Roxy woke up the next day hearing voices but knew it was her uncle and aunt and her cousin Dil who was popular as they lived in Hollywood but she couldn't stand him the last time they'd played together when they were little but rubbed sleep from her eyes but entered the kitchen but gasped seeing Dil as he looked different as he had orange fur but had his bill pierced.

He was slender and wore a leather jacket and fingerless gloves on his paws bt she was amazed but Jordon smiled knowing her cousin reminded her of Wild Perry if he was older and pierced but he was wearing sunglasses.

"S'up Rox.

We're here for a couple of days." he said.

Roxy nodded but she had a feeling he was pretending to be all cool but heard he was eleven now like her but Jordon saw her smile hearing they were going to Doofy's place but Dil was a little nervous about going somewhere new or being around new kids but Roxy assured him he'd like her friends especially Smucker and Wild Perry.

Dil was in awe as they were eating pancakes as normally his parents wouldn't let him eat this for breakfast as they were health conscious but they'd gone out for the day but Jordon knew they didn't treat Dil like an normal kid.

Roxy smiled as they were going to Doofy's place but Dil was curious as he didn't have a lot of friends because his parents always had him doing stuff like dance classes but Roxy was having an idea as they left.

* * *

Wild Perry laughed as he was playing Headhunter with Smucker in the house but being careful but Vanessa heard the doorbell ring as Brooke answered it seeing Jordon with Dil and Roxy but Amore along with Gentle Perry and Wild Perry were in awe seeing Dil but he wasn't showing them eye contact as he was shy.

"He's shy.

I had this great idea.

He's never known what it's like to be an normal kid because of where he lives." Roxy told them.

They were stunned hearing this but understood as they were going to play in the pool but saw Dil's eyes widen at this after Roxy introduced them to him but he had never been in a pool for a long while but Smucker was stunned but he liked Roxy's idea.

"We can show you how to have fun." he said.

Dil smiled shyly as he followed them but saw Wild Perry doing a cannonball but laughed.

Roxy smiled hearing that as she then dived in.

"Come on Dil.

Join us!" Smucker said.

Dil was nervous but always wanted to try.

He then dived in as Smucker laughed.

Dil then came up for air laughing.

"Told ya you'd like it!" Roxy said.

Dil laughed as he was splashing them.

Hordon smiled watching them play.

He knew Dil needed an normal life.

He then had an idea about letting Dil stay with them.

* * *

Later it was lunchtime and they were having lunch but eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches but Smucker smiled seeing Dil was enjoying them but was curious along with Amore and Gentle Perry.

"I've never had this stuff before.

My parents never let me eat this or candy.

I had to eat healthy." Dil told them.

They were shocked hearing this but knew he'd beg his parents to let him now he liked it.

But Roxy noticed Jordon was gone.

Doof knew that he'd gone to talk to Dil's parents.

He hoped his plan would work...


	46. Needing Time To Adjust

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**i hope you like.**

* * *

Dil was stunned as his parents were leaving to return to Hollywood but Jordon saw him smile as he told him he was living with him and Roxy and would go to school but Dil hugged him.

"Thanks Uncle Jordon." he said.

"Awwww you're welcome.

An normal life is what you need." he told him.

Roxy laughed as she knew he'd like living in Danville but they had to go do some shopping but Dil was excited as they left but he was excited as the car pulled out of the drive but Roxy understood knowing that he'd never had a stable family life as his parents were always busy and didn't have time for him along with being strict but he knew he was free.

They then arrived at the store but they got out of the car but saw Doof and his family there too but saw Wild Perry racing in a trolley cart making him laugh but fell out but fell making Roxy worried but saw an nasty graze on his bill as she hugged him as he was gritting his teeth and trying not to cry but Dil was worried.

"Is he okay?" he asked nervously.

"H-He'll be fine.

I'll fix him up." Doof said.

Roxy smiled as she kissed Wild Perry's head but he smiled seeing this but knew his cousin liked the turquise furred male but they went into the store but they were having fun but hoped Dil would like it here in Danville.

* * *

Later that night, Dil couldn't sleep as he was in the guest room but he would make it his own once he got some posters but he then entered Roxy's room but she was surprised seeing him in here but he climbed in beside her but had a plush platypus in his arms but Roxy understood he didn't like sleeping alone but was talking to him about what it was like in Hollywood but fell asleep while talking but Jordon smiled seeing this checking up on Roxy but knew Dil was still getting used to living here but he smiled knowing things would be better here for him but went back to bed himself hoping he was okay.

* * *

The next morning, Roxy woke up and rubbed sleep from her eyes as she saw Dil was still asleep but decided to leave him to sleep but smelt pancakes as she went into the kitchen but saw Jordon in there flipping pancakes in the pan but she smiled hugging.

"Hey sleepyhead." he said.

She smiled as she sat at the table as he laughed seeing Dil enter but still a little sleepy as he sat at the table but smiled eating but saw Roxy grab her backpack as she was getting ready for school but wouldn't be going until after Christmas but he would spend time with Dil while Roxy was at school but Dil was nervous as he saw them get i the car but was quiet as they left but he knew that things would be okay.

Roxy hugged him before getting out of the car as she knew he was feeling scared but she would tell him about her day when she got back from school but Jordon had to go to the mall.


	47. Being There For Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and loved the review and you're like a father to Roxy.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Jordon come over with Dil and Roxy after school as he had a feeling he wanted advice but knew it was about Dil but they went to his vault lab but Dil saw Smucker and Wild Perry running around with Nerf guns but Roxy laughed.

"It's Headhunter.

It's a game they made up.

It's basically like Tag but using Nerf guns." she told him.

He smiled hearing them wanting him to join in but he'd never played before but decided to try as it looked like fun but Roxy smiled seeing her cousin and friends playing but saw Amore and Gentle Perry drawing but smiled knowing they were drawing something for Doof or for their Mom but she saw them look a little worried.

"We have show and tell in a few days.

The other kids are coming up with cool stuff." Amore said.

Roxy understood as she knew that they'd find something that was cool to them but knew that maybe Doof or Brooke could help them.

She hoped Jordon was okay.

But she knew Dil was having fun.

* * *

Doof was in awe hearing from Jordon about Dil and knowing that he didn't know how to be an normal platy kid but he understood knowing that Jordon was a good caregiver to Roxy and knew he showed love to her and knew he'd do the same for Dil but Jordon smiled as they were drinking hot chocolate and talking like they always did but heard Vanessa yelling and probably Wild Perry had done something but Jordon laughed knowing Wild Perry was showing Dil to play sports like any normal kid.

* * *

Dil was sitting on the couch with Smucker and Wild Perry while Roxy was helping Brooke make snacks but both male platypi sensed something was on Dil's mind and hoped they could help him with whatever was bugging him.

"What're your parents like?

Are they nice or strict like mine?" Dil said.

"Doofy's great.

He used to be a mad scientist and make lots of cool things but he's very nice and likes caring for us like helping us with problems or homework, giving us hugs and making me and my siblings laugh or comfort us when we're sad but we like doing things with our parents.

Our Mom Brooke used to be a teenager but she made herself older so she could marry our Dad but she's fun and a huging master but cares about us like a good mother." Wild Perry said.

Dil liked the sound of his spirited friend's parents.

"My Dad is a little nerdy but cool nerd.

He's very smart and likes helping me.

Along with my baby sister Hershey.

My uncles are ying and yang.

My uncle Francis is a jerkwad.

He's like youe parents.

He tried to stop me and Wild Perry from being friends.

But my uncle Melodi is fun.

He's a great musician.

He's traching me to play the guitar.

He's also the music teacher at our school." Smucker said.

Roxy smiled as she and Brooke had heard their talk but knew they were helping Dil.

He saw nachos and smiling broadly but Smucker had a feeling Dil loved nachos the way he loved peanut butter as he was spreading peanut butter over his nachos as he dug into them spraying peanut butter over the couch but Dil laughed seeing Vanessa growl angrily but Wild Perry high fived him but Vanessa stormed off making Dil worried.

"Don't worry about Vanessa.

She'll be happy later tonight.

She's a vampire." Wild Perry said.

Dil was a little nervous.

"He's kidding.

Vanessa's a Goth.

To him, it seems like she's a vampire.

But she's harmless.

Grouchy but harmless." Amore said.

The orange furred male relaxed.

He was liking it here in Danville but was feeling sad seeing Carl cleaning Smucker up but it reminded him of his parents making Smucker and Wild Perry worried.

"Dil what're your parents like?

I know you told us a little about them." Wild Perry said.

"T-They're directors and shoot commericals for many things like at the moment with the Superbowl but sometimes they're busy to do things with me like play with me or keep their promises.

They give me the latest toys and cool stuff.

But sometimes I wonder if they care about me or just about their work.

They probably hate me now.

Because I want to live here." he said sniffling.

Brooke was stunned hearing this.

She then bent down to his level and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I don't think they do Dil.

They love you but have a funny way of showing it.

But I understand you just wanna be a kid.

Jordon's a great carer.

We can all be family." she said.

Dil was feeling better.

"T-Thanks Brooke.

It's true what Wild Perry said.

You're a great hugger." he said.

Jordon smiled entering the room as they had to go.

Doof hoped they'd be okay.


	48. Getting The Tree

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and it's December making the kids excited.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and thanks for the idea.**

* * *

It was the beginning of December and Doofy's family were excited as Christmas was coming in a few weeks and the kids were very excited to be getting presents and eating yummy foods but at their school, they were doing a Christmas pageant and it was about different things and Wild Perry and Smucker's class were doing about different holidays during this time of year and Wild Perry was Hannukah and had to wear a menorah costume but Smucker was Santa but Amore and Gentle Perry's class were doing the Grinch and Max was being the Grinch while Jerry was being Max his dog.

But Brooke and Doofy were helping them with it but were getting the tree today when the kids came home from school but were looking after Hershey for Carl while he was at school.

She was in Brooke's arms alert and looking around at everything but taking her and Doof in but saw it was three in the afternoon knowing the kids would be home as he heard excited voices as Amore, Gentle and Wild Perry along with Smucker and Roxy were home as Carl was with them.

"Thanks for bringing them home.

Thanks for looking after Hershey." he said.

Doof then put on his coat as he and the kids were heading out to get a Christmas tree but was taking his cut down a tree-inator so Wild Perry wouldn't try using a chainsaw to cut it down.

Vanessa was wearing a black coat with a silver skull on it.

She then got into the car as her younger siblings were excited.

She knew they were excited at this time of year.

They were singing You're a Mean One Monobrow which Wild Perry had came up with as he imagined Smucker's mean uncle stealing Christmas like the Grinch but Doofy was laughing uncontrollably at the lyrics.

Doof then arrived at the tree lot but saw Jordon there with Roxy but there was a kid that looked around the same age as Gentle Perry but was throwing snowballs as Roxy was giggling as well as Dil but was human but Wild Perry was curious as they got out of the car but was hit by a snowball but Roxy was nervous knowing how he got when that happened but a hug from her made the messy turquise furred male drop the snowball but Jordon sighed.

"This is my little brother Rio.

He's visiting for the hoildays.

He's like Wild Perry in a way." he told them.

Roxy smiled as she saw Rio smile.

"Hey there I'm Rio.

My big brother told me about you guys.

You seem cool." he said.

They then went to go get the tree but Doofy found a big one that was perfect for his family but Wild Perry wanted to use a chainsaw to cut it down.

"We're gonna use my new inator to do it.

I don't want any of you guys hurt." he told him.

He then activated it as the tree was cut down but he and Brooke were carrying it to the car but the kids were playing in the snow.

Roxy was going to DFR with them while her big brother and Rio were picking out a tree for them but Dil was coming with her as they and their friends were getting in the car but Wild Perry was disappointed Smucker hadn't came with them but sighed getting in the car but were listening to Christmas music.

* * *

Doof smiled as he and Norm were bringing the tree into the house but Wild Perry was messing with Norm but Amore was a little scared of Norm but Doof was using him to bring the tree in and would deactivate him after that but suddenly a raccoon jumped out of the Christmas tree making Doof worried as it was causing chaos but Wild Perry caught it in a cage but Doof was relieved.

"Thanks buddy.

Before we decorate the tree, let's have some cocoa." he said.

The kids were excited as Brooke was deactivating Norm and put him in the closet until they needed him.

She then saw Doof enter kising her but the kids made faces.

"You'll understand when you're much older." he said.

Wild Perry blushed knowing it was true...


	49. Decorating The Tree

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**I know you like it.**

* * *

Doof laughed as he and his family were decorating the Christmas tree but Wild Perry was making fun but Brooke knew they could make him behave by telling him Santa would put him on his Naughty list but the messy turquise furred male would catch Santa in a trap but Amore and Gentle Perry were nervous hearing their brother say that.

"Don't worry he's kidding." Doof assured them.

Roxy laughed seeing the messy turquise furred male jumping around but was calming down as he was drinking hot chocolate but was getting drowsy but she watched as Brooke placed a blanket over him but put a finger to her mouth but they understood knowing that Wild Perry was only calm while asleep and they were trying to make him stay that way until dinner but Amore along with Gentle Pery and Roxy were writing their Christmas wish lists but he knew what they liked but Amore and Gentle Perry were sending letters to Santa at the North Pole but Doof thought it was cute but saw Jordon come in as Roxy was going home but would work on her list at home but knew things would be okay at this time of year.

Jordon knew Dil was in the car along with Rio but the six year old was playing his DS but the orange furred platypus male was looking outside and humming Christmas music but smiled seeing Jordon and Roxy get in the car but they drove off but Roxy hoped Wild Perry was okay.

Roxy then went to her room as she was sitting at her desk and working on her list as she knew Jordon would want to know what she wanted for Christmas along with Dil and Rio but heard Jordon call her for dinner as she'd also finished her homework.

She then went to have dinner.

* * *

Doof smiled as Amore and Gentle Perry were getting ready for bed but he was going to trad Christmas stories to them before sleeping but knew they and their brother were excited about Christmas as he was going to help them post letters to Santa in the morning but entered their bedroom as both young platypu were in bed but smiled as he was sitting on Gentle Perry's bed.

"Daddy you think Santa will get our letters?

I don't wanna wake up on Christmas and see that he didn't bring us anything or put gifts under the tree.

You think he comes to kids like us?" Gentle Perry asked.

Doof knew they were nervous and knew their friends were probably the same.

"Of course he will.

You guys are good.

I know you guys will get gifts.

We need to go Christmas shopping for your mother, Vanessa and your brother." he said.

Amore nodded in reply as she and her brother were listening to their father reading to them but afterwards he smiled seeing them both asleep as he kissed their foreheads and turned on their night lights before leaving the room but he then went to put Wild Perry to bed but was making hot chocolate as he knew his older son was jumping on his bed i his room.

He then heard drumming making him nervous as he entered the kitchen but saw Brooke making hot chocolate knowing it would help her older son sleep.

"Thanks honey." he said kissing her.

He picked up the mug heading to Wild Perry's room and found him playing the drums but took the drumsticks from him.

"Come on buddy it's bedtime." he said.

Wild Perry then got into bed as he was drinking hot chocolate but Doof smiled seeing him fall asleep as he tucked him into bed but kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

He knew that his older son would like Christmas.


	50. Getting That Xmas Feeling

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**It's Christmas Eve and the Doofensmirtz kids are very excited and getting ready like baking cookies with Doofy or Wild Perry making a trap to catch Santa.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Wild Perry smiled getting up as it was Christmas Eve but hit the snooze button on his clock as he knew he and his siblings were gonna have fun today and tomorrow but was humming Christmas music but found Doof in the kitchen making breakfast but wondered where his mother was but knew she was doing some more Christmas shopping but Vanessa was up wearing her trademark black pyjamas with skulls on them but was watching TV as she was watching music videos as she couldn't watch Glee with her siblings around but didn't care but was hungry as breakfast was ready as she walked into the kitchen but heard Love Handel's Christmas music as her Dad had his I-Pod on speakers but Wild Perry was dancing as she and Doof laughed at his antics.

He then saw his siblings join him as they were just as excited as him for tomorrow but also because Santa was coming tonight but Doof would be making cookies later but they were eating but Wild Perry wanted to make traps to catch Santa but would need Smucker's help as he was coming over while his uncle Monogram and his Dad were at work.

Smucker then joined them but saw the look on Wild Perry's bill as he had an idea but would wait until Amore and Gentle Perry weren't around because they'd be scared hearing he was making a trap to catch Santa but Smucker liked the idea and wanted to help.

"Let's get my Dad's tools." Wild Perry said.

They then went to Doof's vault lab to get some tools.

* * *

Amore and Gentle Perry were excited as they were in the kitchen with Doof as they were making cookies for Santa's visit tonight but they were having fun but they noticed that Smucker and Wild Perry were very quiet making Doof nervous but both boys were probably playing video games or something but smiled adding chocolate chips.

"You guys excited about tomorrow?

It's Christmas tomorrow and we're gonna have fun.

I bet your cookies will taste great." Doof said to them.

"You think Santa will like them Daddy?" Amore asked.

"Yes, Yes he will.

Santa likes cookies a lot.

I wonder what your brother's doing." he said.

Gentle Perry smiled but heard Ducky Momo from the living room knowing Hershey was also here but Vanessa had her in her arms but the infant platypus really liked Ducky Momo but Smucker sometimes watched it with her.

Amore smiled as she and Gentle Perry liked it too but were helping Doof clean up before going to watch the Christmas special but Doof smiled as they were being cute but was hoping Smucker and Wild Perry weren't getting into trouble.

Amore and Gentle Perry then went into the living room while the cookies were in the oven.

* * *

Smucker and Wild Perry were hungry as it was lunchtime and had finished their little trap for Santa but heard Brooke call them as they left the vault lab but hoped nobody would get mistakenly trapped in the cage.

They smelt the smell of cookies baking entering the kitchen as Brooke smiled hearing from her husband what he and their younger son and daughter had been doing this morning but saw them sit down beside Vanessa but Amore and Gentle Perry were taking their nap right now but would have lunch when they woke up but she knew they were building something in Doof's lab as usual but hoped it wasn't something dangerous but knew both boys wouldn't do that.

But they heard Doof yell for help as Brooke heard him from his vault lab as Smucker and Wild Perry were nervous as they followed her to the vault lab seeing Doof in a gingerbread cage but annoyed as Smucker hit his forehead with his paw.

"Guys what is this?" Brooke asked.

"A trap for Santa." Wild Perry said.

Doof rollled his eyes as Brooke got him out of there but stormed out of the lab but Smucker saw sadness in Wild Perry's eyes as they went back to the kitchen but Vanessa was stunned hearing what her brother had done this time.

She hoped her Dad was okay but saw him quiet eating sandwiches but Smucker and Wild Perry were worried about Doof being angry at them.

They then went to Wild Perry's room to play but Amore had a feeling they wanted to make up but she and Gentle Perry went to play in their room for a while.

Brooke knew that Roger was coming over later with some of his gifts for the kids but hadn't told Doof yet as he would be upset but she was humming Christmas music.

She knew they were having take out for dinner.

But she hoped that Doof would forget about being mad ar Smucker abnd Wild Perry but knew it was Christmas and a time for families but she saw Doof busy working on something.

She decided to check up on Smucker and Wild Perry but they were playing video games but were a little sad but hoped Doof would forgive them.

* * *

Doof was working on his present for Wild Perry as it was a rocket sled but hoped he'd like it as he was thinking about what his older son and Smucker had accidentally done but knew they meant no harm but he was humming Christmas music but he then heard the buzzer.

"_Doofy honey dinner's ready."_ Brooke said on the intercom.

He then left the lab but went upstairs to the house and his family but saw Amore along with Gentle and Wild Perry and Vanessa sitting at the table waiting for him.

Wild Perry was very quiet but Doof didn't blame him as they were eating Chinese.

He'd talk to him at bedtime.


	51. Still Preparing

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Toon 92 likes.**

**It's still Christmas Eve and Brooke and Doofy are still busy.**

**Plus an improtu visit from Roger makes Doofy mad and worried his kids won't like the gifts Brooke and him got them.**

* * *

Doof sighed as he had put Amore and Gentle Perry to bed but was making hot chocolate to help Wild Perry sleep knowing he'd be excited but Brooke knew he was upset Doof had been mad at him and Smucker but he would talk to him as he took the mug of hot chocolate and a few cookies into Wild Perry's room but saw him on his laptop but Doof gulped knowing he was still mad at him but he sighed.

"Come on buddy it's bedtime." he said.

Wild Perry was in bed but drinking but was wondering why his Dad was being so nice to him when he'd been mad at him and Smuck earlier but understood after Carl told him Jose had been mean and almost ruined the fun of Christmas.

"I'm not mad at you.

I was impressed Smuck and you built that trap.

Maybe building is a good outlet for you guys.

I bet with your imaginations, you can build anything.

Just nothing dangerous." Doof said.

"Thanks Dad.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

What did you ask Santa for?" Wild Perry said.

"It's a surprise." he said.

He then started making shadow puppets on the wall using Wild Perry's lamp as the messy turquise furred male smiled playing and making a deer shadow puppet.

Doof laughed as his older son was a lot of fun as they were playing for a while but Doof watched as Wild Perry fell asleep as Doof kissed his forehead before leaving the room but stunned seeing Roger in the kitchen but Brooke was nervous knowing that Doof and Roger didn't get along as brothers.

"I'm not here to cause trouble.

I just brought over my nephews and niece's gifts." Roger said.

Doof was shaking with rage as he went to his lab as he was wrapping his kids gifts but annoyed knowing Roger had made his blood boil but knew he'd probably gotten them fancy stuff and wouldn't compare to the gifts he had for them but felt a few tears fall as he didn't hear Brooke come in.

"Honey you okay?

I never saw you cry.

Besides when Peter replaced a certain somebody.

Is it to do with Roger?" she asked him.

"Yeah a little.

Roger's trying to win over our kids with his gifts.

I know they love us." Doof said sniffling.

Brooke hugged her husband as she was humming Come Home Perry.

Doof wiped away his tears.

"Awwwww thanks honey." he said.

"You're welcome Doofy.

But our kids love us.

No matter what Roger gave them.

I know they love us." she told him.

He smiled as he was wrapping the kid's gifts along with Brooke.

She was singing Christmas songs putting him in a good mood again.

He smiled knowing their kids would be happy when they woke up.

But he heard sleigh bells as they belonged to a certain sleigh as Brooke went to bed but he had to go put the gifts under the tree but stunned seeing a man in a red suit taking gifts out of his sack but was in awe seeing him turn around.

"Hello Doofy.

I see you've been good since you became a father.

Your kids have been good this year.

Even though Wild Perry's been a little spirited, he's been good most of the time." Santa said.

Doof nodded as he was too dazed to speak but Santa laughed.

"Don't worry you're not dreaming.

But I should go.

I still have a lot to do tonight." he said.

Doof watched as Santa put a finger to his nose as he went up the chimney.

Doof was stunned as he decided to go to bed.

* * *

Brooke smiled seeing her husband enter their bedroom but wondered why he looked a little stunned but she was in awe hearing him say he saw Santa but smiled hearing that their kids were good but yawned as he climbed into bed beside her.

"Feliz Navidad Doofy." she said.

She knew he liked Spanish.

"Merry Christmas Brookie." he said falling asleep in each other's arms.


	52. Having A Merry Christmas

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 and glad you enjoyed the last two chapters.**

**It's Christmas and the Doofensmirtz kids are very excited.**

**I hope you like.**

**Yep they won't pick favourites because somebody spent a lot of money on gifts.**

* * *

Wild Perry was awoken by pillows hitting him as his hazel eyes opened groggily seeing Amore and Gentle Perry in his room but realised ity was Christmas but jumped out of bed but ran into their parent's room but Brooke smiled seeing her three younger kids on her and Doof's bed but knew they were excited as it was Christmas but knew that both Doof and Vanessa were still sleeping.

"Mommy how much longer do we have to wait?" Amore asked.

"A little while longer sweetie." she said.

"Let's go play Kinect." Wild Perry said.

His younger siblings agreed leaving their parent's room and running after their older brother into his room but closed the door but hoped both Doof and Vanessa would wake up soon so they could open up their gifts but were playing Dance Central.

* * *

Doof smiled as he got up knowing it was Christmas but chuckled knowing Amore along with Gentle and Wild Perry had been in here asking if they were awake yet but Brooke smiled kissing him.

"You go wake up Vanessa.

I'll go tell the others." he said.

She then got up and went to Vanessa's room but saw her awake but listening to Scraping Fangs music to help her stay awake but smiled as she knew they were going to open presents but she had a feeling her younger siblings were very excited but she then followed her to the living room but saw Gentle Perry and Amore around the two kid bikes but Doof knew they were two wheelers making him very nervous as Roger had gotten them for Amore and Gentle Perry but Amore's was pink while Gentle Perry's was blue but had safety gear.

"Wow Uncle Roger got us bikes!

Cool!" Amore said.

Wild Perry's eyes widened seeing a go-lart knowing his uncle had gotten it for him but Doof was more nervous especially when Vanessa screamed in joy seeing her Uncle Roger had gottten her a car but Brooke saw sadness in Doof's eyes.

"You wanna open the rest of the gifts?" Brooke asked.

"Yes.

We got you guys a present." Amore said.

Doof was stunned seeing Gentle Perry had painted a huge picture of their family on a giant canvas but making Doof sniffle as he hugged them.

"You guys are so sweet.

Thanks." he said hugging.

"Aww you're welcome Daddy.

Mommy told us that Uncle Roger was mean to you." Gentle Perry said.

But Wild Perry opened a gift from Smucker as it was new Merf stuff and the new Nerf gun.

Doof knew how much Smucker and the others cared about them.

Amore opened a gift seeing it was Dora stuff.

"Thanks Mommy." she said hugging her.

Brooke had gotten her some Dora pyjamas.

But Gentle Perry then opened another gift finding art stuff.

"Thanks Mommy." he said.

She knew he liked drawing and painting.

But Vanessa then handed Amore and Gentle Perry gifts.

She'd gotten them storybooks that her Dad or Brooke could read to them like at bedtime but saw her two younger siblings hug her.

"Thanks Vanessa." they said.

She then handed Wild Perry a gift but opened it as it was an I-Pod with earbuds.

"Thanks Vanessa you rock." he said.

He then handed her his gift for her.

It was a pair of black skull earrings.

"Thank you." she said kissing him.

Amore giggled as they along with Brooke and Doof opened more gifts but then heard the doorbell ring as Brooke answered seeing Carl, Melodi, Smucker and Hershey enter but Wild Perry smiled tackling Smucker as he laughed but they were happy as Hershey had a Ducky Momo plush in her arms but Smucker smiled as he saw Hershey on the floor as Melodi handed out some gifts he and Carl had gotten Gentle and Wild Perry along with Vanessa and Amore but they smiled as they hugged them.

"You're welcome." Carl said.

Smucker saw Wild Perry was hungry as he and his siblings hadn't had breakfast yet as Smucker was hungry too as he hadn't had breakfast yet but Brooke was making breakfast.

She knew that they were going to have fun today as she knew the kids were going to have fun but Wild Perry was excited to try out the rocket sled Doof had gotten him.


	53. Preparing Christmas Dinner

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and Roger and a couple of Doofy's friends are coming over for Christmas dinner and you can bet it's gonna be crazy.**

* * *

Wild Perry smiled as he and Smucker were on the rocket sled at the top of the hill as he was going to activate it but Smucker was holding on for dear life as they were going really fast but Wild Perry was controlling it with a joystick but saw Smucker was looking green getting off as he threw up in the snow making Amore grossed out but Smucker ran inside but Wild Perry felt bad knowing his friend had drank eggnog at breakfast but he hoped Smucker was okay but saw Roxy joi them as she was on a snowboard that Jordon had gotten her but Wild Perry thought it was cool but then he had an idea as he'd always wanted a flying car and the go-kart his uncle had given him was the perfect model for modifactions as he ran into the garage but she smiled knowing Wild Perry had an obessesion with building things and knew he'd want to do this.

She knew that they were staying for Christmas dinner but heard that her friend's uncle was coming but wondered why Doof didn't like him but saw Wild Perry come out as he wanted to snowboard for a while as he had all vacation to do projects but had nearly finished working on his go-kart but was having fun.

She hoped Jordon was okay as he was with Brooke and Doof and probably helping them make Christmas dinner but Smucker was helping Gentle Perry and Rio build a snow fort as Roxy and Wild Perry had an idea as they started building their own snow fort.

* * *

Brooke smiled as she was drinking mulled wine as she was helping Doof and the others make dinner but Monogram was being bossy but Melodi was making custard for the figgy pudding and for the other desserts they were going to have but Jordon and Carl were basting the turkey but hoped the kids were okay out there but Brooke knew they were fine out there in the snow.

She then heard the doorbell ring as she knew it was Roger as she answered it but he'd brought over a pie but brooke let him in but saw that snow covered him knowing Smucker and Wild Perry had thrown snowballs at him but knew her husband would be mad seeing his little brother but Carl was nervous seeing the Mayor enter.

"What is that doofkopf doing here?

Please don't tell me you invited him Brookie!" Doof said.

"Aww come on Doofy.

It is Christmas after all." she told him.

But Doof would try for the sake of the holiday.

But he heard Roger on the phone speaking badly about their family as Doof knocked the phone out of his hand breaking it making him annoyed as he knew his brother had done it on purpose.

"Oops..." Doof said smiling.

He then went to check on the kids.

* * *

Smucker laughed as he and the others were having a snowball war in the garden but were having fun seeing Doof there but Wild Perry wondered what he was doing out here.

"Your Uncle Roger's here.

I know this is gonna sound insane and your mother might be mad at me but I'm giving you guys permission to cause chaos especially on your uncle as I know you have ideas you haven't tried out yet." he said.

Smucker saw Wild Perry laugh evilly as he had a few ideas but knew he needed his aid but he then saw Wild Perry approach him but Amore had a bad feeling about this as they were whispering but Rio wondered what was wrong.

"They're probably going to pull something.

While Uncle Roger's here.

I think we should tell Mommy.!" she said.

Gentle Perry shook his head.

"Don't tell.

It'll be funny." he said.

Rio agreed.

He had an idea as it involved the pie Uncle Roger had brought for dessert as they'd built a Throw Pie-inator and would use it and other ideas


	54. Taking Care Of A Jerk

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Toon 92 likes.**

**Smucker and Wild Perry are starting their antics on Roger.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

* * *

Doof was curious wondering what Smucker and Wild Perry had planned for Roger but were trying to keep it from Brooke but they wouldn't get in trouble as Doof would take the blame for them but he was laughing as it was dinner time but saw that Roger was stuck too his chair with grape jelly but Brooke was curious as she wondered how that had happened.

Doof smiled as he knew that both young platypi were up to something but he hoped that Roger wouldn't find out that he let both Smucker and Wild Perry cause chaos today.

Brooke then saw Melodi and the others sit down but Carl was nervous hoping there weren't any wild turkeys in there when they opened the dish but they were having prawns for starters but Doof was sitting beside Brooke but hoped Roger wouldn't speak badly about his kids or he'd have to clean his clock.

"Thanks for the bikes Uncle Roger." Amore said.

"It's okay honey.

They were probably better than anything your father got you." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Doof asked.

"Oh nothing." he replied.

Brooke could see her husband's blood boil as he then saw the Throw Pie-inator activate as pie was in Roger's face but Carl smiled as he knew that Smucker and Wild Perry were doing this to help Doof but Brooke then saw Roger about to spank Wild Perry but her mother bear instincts were kicking in as she kicked him in the crown jewels as Roger fell to his knees.

"Nobody in their right minds tries to hurt my kids!" she yelled.

She then saw a scratch on Wild Perry making her angry.

"i think you should go Roger." she said.

He then got to his feet and left.

Doof smiled as he punched Roger in the face giving him a black eye.

Brooke high fived him.

"Let's go on with dinner." he said calming down

* * *

Later while he and Brooke were cleaning up before having deseert, the kids were in the living room playing Twister and burning off energy bu Jordon smiled as he was playing with them but hoped Doof was okay after Roger being a jerk but Smucker was jumping on the couch but Roxy laughed at her friend's excitement but she then saw Brooke come in but she was worried as her husband wasn't looking too good but Carl went into the kitchen but saw Doof was pale and sneezing a lot but was insisting he was fine.

"Okay Doofy but you should go to bed once we go.

That way he can rest and kill the flu germs." he said.

Brooke smiled as she'd take care of him as she cared about her husband but dessert was almost ready as Jordon and the others were in the dining room but were taking the desserts into the living room but Amore and her brothers were worried about their father but Brooke assured she would take care of him.

"B-Brooke I-I'm fine!" Doof protested.

She then put a hand to his forehead as he was burning up.

"No, No you're not Doofy.

You need to rest." she said picking him up.

She then went to their bedroom but saw he was asleep but put him in pyjamas and tucked him in but hoped he'd be okay as she'd bring him some dessert later along with hot chocolate..


	55. Trying To Make Doofy Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Yeah Doofy is tough but he is human after all but Brooke will take care of him plus Vanessa has to watch her younger brothers and sister.**

* * *

Brooke smiled as she entered carrying a tray with desserts and hot chocolate on it as she and Doof hadn't had dessert yet but heard Doof sneezing as his dark blue eyes fluttered open weakly but she smiled helping him sit up but the hot chocolate was opening up his nostrils but was using a Kleenex tissue but was drinking as he was watching TV as they were eating desserts but would ask Vanessa to watch her younger siblings so they wouldn't bother their father but she would ask in the morning when Vanessa was awake.

"I'm sure she'll do it.

She's a good kid." he said coughing.

Brooke smiled knowing that he needed to rest even though he wanted to build stuff with Wild Perry but knew his older son had a lot of good ideas but Brooke didn't want him to get worse as he was sleepy but she wrapped her arms around him as she was sleepy herself as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Vanessa was stunned in the kitchen as Brooke had asked her to look after her younger siblings but was nervous as she knew her siblings could be a handful along with Wild Perry but Brooke told her he was going to be with Smucker most of the day but the teen relaxed as she liked looking after Amore and Gentle Perry but Brooke saw worry on her face.

"Is Dad okay?" she asked her.

"No, No he's not.

He has the flu but resting.

He had it since last night." she told her making breakfast.

Wild Perry along with his siblings entered but he was dressed while Amore and Gentle Perry were still in pyjamas as they were staying here while their brother would be with Smucker but they were feeling worried hearing their father wasn't well but they wanted to make him feel better but Vanessa smiled knowing they wanted to help.

But they heard the doorbell ring as it was Melodi.

"I'll see you guys later." Wild Perry said.

"Be good and have fun." Brooke said.

She then placed pancakes in front of Amore, Gentle Perry and Vanessa but they were eating but Brooke was telling Amore and Gentle Perry that Doof had the flu and resting but had to play quietly or in their room.

"Don't worry Mommy we will." Amore said.

Brooke knew they would as she had a few errands to do like getting her husband medicine.

* * *

Amore and Gentle Perry wanted to do something to help their father get better but didn't know how to but Vanessa understood as she knew one way they could help their father feel better.

"You could make him a get well card.

I know he'd like that.

At least Wild Perry isn't here.

It would be hard for Dad to rest." she told them.

Both young platypi hugged her as they went to their room but hoped they could make their father feel happy but Vanessa smiled as she was sitting on the couch using her laprop but knew things were quiet here without Wild Perry here.

She hoped her Dad was okay.

* * *

Gentle Perry smiled as he was working on his card as he and Amore were working on their own cards but hoped their brother was okay as they knew he was probably driving Smucker's family crazy as Amore giggled at that.

"Yeah but they can handle him for a while.

While Daddy's resting.

Maybe Mommy's home." she told him.

He nodded in reply as he had drawn a picture of them hugging their father on his card as it was cute but Amore had drawn a picture of them decorating the Christmas tree but saw Vanessa come in to check on them.

"These are great cards.

Dad will like them.

Mom's home." she said.

Both young platypi followed her out of their room but Brooke smiled hugging them as she saw the cards they'd made for their father but knew it was lunchtime but wanted to help her make soup for him.

Vanessa smiled following them to the kitchen.


	56. Getting A Check Up

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**The kids are going to the dentist's but you can bet Wild Perry is up to something and Doofy's still ill.**

* * *

Doof smiled eating chicken noodle soup that Brooke and his younger kids had made for him but smiled seeing the cards that Amore and Gentle Perry had made for him.

"Aww thanks guys.

I know these will help me get better." he said coughing.

Amore hugged him but Brooke hard her Blackberry go off but Doof wondered what was wrong.

"The kids have dentist appointments today." she said.

Amore and Gentle Perry were nervous as they hadn't been to the dentist but Brooke assured them it will be okay but would pick up Wild Perry on the way but she told them to go to the car but Doof was sleepy as she gave him some more medicine but saw his eyes get heavy as they closed but she then left but knew Vanessa could look after him until they got back but she hoped things would be okay.

"You can count on me Mom." she said seeing them leave.

She then went to check on her Dad but he was still asleep but she put another cold compress on his head as he still had a fever.

She hoped her siblings were okay.

* * *

Wild Perry was annoyed as he was sitting in the car but Brooke sighed knowing he'd been having fun with Smucker but Brooke heard him scaring his younger siblings by telling them scary things about the dentist but Brooke gave him a look that made him be quiet but Amore hoped her brother's stories weren't true along with Gentle Perry but Brooke knew that he'd lost another tooth but didn't want to tell her but she always put money under his pillow but she'd found it on his bedside table.

"We're here guys." she said.

They then got out of the car but Amore and Gentle Perry were nervous but Wild Perry smiled as they were in the waiting room but saw Smucker was here but he had an appointment but Brooke smiled knowing that they were going to be a handful but saw that it esd time to go in nut it was Wild Perry's turn as Brooke went in with him but Amore and Gentle Perry were playing with toys.

But Brooke was nervous as the dentist said Wild Perry needed braces but she needed to talk to Doof about this but the messy turquise furred male sighed as he went back to the waiting room but it was Amore and Gentle Perry's turn.

They didn't have a lot of cavities but Brooke heard Carl trying to calm both Smucker and Wild Perry down as they were being hyper and bugging the other people in the waiting room but Brooke sighed as she returned with Amore and Gentle Perry but was time to go but they hoped Doof was okay as they got in the car and left.

* * *

Doof woke up as he saw Brooke there but smiled hearing that Amore and Gentle Perry didn't have a lot of oral problems but stunned that Wild Perry needed braces but knew they had money to cover it but Brooke hoped he was okay but he was drinking hot chocolate but noticed some of the dark rings under his eyes had gone but scared her a little but knew they'd return once he was better.

She then hugged him as she went to make dinner...


	57. Cheering Their Father Up

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 and muderwritercullen for reviewing.**

**Charlene found out Doofy got remarried and mad but Doofy's family will help him feel better.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Charlene was steamed hearing from Roger that Doof had remarried and hadn't told her but she wondered why Vanessa hadn't told her about this but knew she didn't want to hurt her father and step mom but Roger had told her this but she needed to head to DFR and see her ex husband but saw three young platypi on swings laughing but knew Roger had told her about them but Vanessa was nervous about her ex mother being here knowing she somehow found out about Brooke.

"Vanessa who's that?" Amore asked her.

The teen didn't know how to explain to her younger siblings as both Amore and Gentle Perry didn't understand divorce like when her Dad and Mom had divorced when she was little but she decided to stay out here with them as she knew Charlene was going to yell and that would scare Amore and Gentle Perry but knew Wild Perry would come to their Dad's rescue as a small smile crossed her face at imagining what the messy turquise furred male had in store for Charlene but hoped her Dad was okay.

* * *

Vanessa saw dirt all over Charlene as she left DFR but smiled knowing Wild Perry had done this to stand up for their father but Amore and Gentle Perry were laughing as they entered the house but saw Brooke hugging their father and humming something soothing to him.

"Yeah Dad you're not a loser.

She doesn't see how awesome a Dad you are." Wild Perry said.

Doof smiled wiping tears away as her hugged him and his siblings but decided to head to the lab as he had an idea for the braces after hearing from Brooke that Wild Perry needed braces but Vanessa knew tinkering and building things would help him feel better in no time but knew their father needed alone time.

"I know you wanna help Dad with his new project.

He needs alone time." Vanessa told Wild Perry.

He understood as Brooke was making lunch.

She hoped her husband would be okay.

She was cursing in Drusselstein so the kids couldn't learn any bad words but Wild Perry heard the word esel and wondered what it meant but would ask her later when his younger siblings weren't there.

He was worried about getting braces as he thought Roxy and Smucker would be ashamed of being with him in case Tia or Jose thought he was a geek as he shuddered at that thought in his head.

He then heard Smucker enter the house as he had his Nerf gun with him but knew his friend wanted to build a fort but Wild Perry knew his Dad was using the tools.

"We'll have to wait.

Wanna play Headhunter?" he said.

Smucker nodded in reply as they were playing but Vanessa smiled watching them.

She and Brooke were going to take Amore and Gentle Perry out to teach them to ride bikes but hoped both Smucker and Wild Perry were okay along with Doof while they were gone.

Wild Perry wanted to make lunch for Doof to make him feel better as he'd told Smucker about Charlene yelling at Doof but he understood as he liked his friend's idea as they headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Doof smiled as he had finished his new invention but was hungry as he left the lab but saw Smucker and Wild Perry in the kitchen with cookie dough over them as they'd been making cookies for him to make him happy but Doof laughed hysterically at them but hugged them.

"I'm feeling better now thanks to you guys.

I might be a picture perfect father but at least I care about you and your siblings.

Where's Amore and Gentle Perry?" he said.

"Mom and Vanessa went to teach them to ride bikes." Wild Perry told him.

Doof smiled as he knew they were going to need plenty of band-aids knowing that his younger kids were going to fall off a lot as they were still learning to ride.

Smucker agreed as he hoped they were okay.


	58. Feeling Better About His Braces

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to BrookeDoofy and Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof smiled as he was cleaning both Amore and Gentle Perry up as they'd fallen off their bikes a couple of times but was hugging them as they were calming down but he saw Brooke hug them but was opening a letter as it was an invitation for the New Year's Eve party but Doof smiled knowing it would be fun but saw both his younger kids had a question.

"Daddy what's New Year's Eve?" Amore asked.

Brooke laughed at her younger daughter as she was being cute but was explaining about New Year's to her and Gentle Perry but were liking the sound of it but saw Wild Perry moaning as he was still getting used to the braces his Dad had invented for him but Brooke smiled knowing he would get used to them in time but he didn't want to smile as it would reveal them especially with Roxy and Smucker coming over as he didn't want them to make fun of him but had started building a fort in his Dad's lab.

He then heard the dorbell ring as Roxy and Smucker were here but saw them enter as he was working on the fort but Smucker was in awe at what his friend had done without him helping.

"Thanks guys." he said as he was drilling.

Roxy smiled seeing both male platypi working on their fort but hoped that things were okay but she hoped that they were okay as they were good friends but wondered why Wild Perry wasn't smiling but the messy turquise furred male didn't want them to see his braces as he was worried they'd make fun of him.

He hoped his father was okay as he had a feeling Roger telling Charlene about his Dad marrying Brooke had made him sad but hoped he would be okay but knew they were going to an New Year's party.

Smucker wondered what was bugging him as he wondered why his friend wasn't smiling but Doof sighed knowing he didn't want to show them his braces.

But Brooke smiled as she knew her parents were coming for a visit as they wanted to see their grandchildren as Brooke had told them about their grandchildren through e-mail.

She hadn't told Doof about this as he wouldn't be happy as he and Brooke's mother didn't get along but she smiled as they'd be arriving in the morning.

She giggled as she went to make dinner.

* * *

Smucker smiled as he smelt pizza cooking in the kitchen as he knew that Brooke made awesome pizzas but wondered what was wrong with Wild Perry but decided to go ask Doof about this as he would tell him if his best friend wasn't going to tell him but found Doof in the living room as Roxy was playing with Amore but wondered what was wrong with Smucker.

Doof had a feeling he wanted to know what was bothering Wild Perry but he knew that Smucker had to know as he was his older son's best friend but the orange brown furred male wondered what was wrong.

"He has braces Smuck.

He thinks you wouldn't want to be his friend because of them.

But I know you're not like that." Doof told him.

"I would still be his friend.

Braces or no braces.

Didn't you use to have braces?" he said.

Doof nodded in reply as he knew Smucker could help him feel better about having braces but he found Wild Perry watching TV but say down on the couch seeing he was watching a movie.

"I know why you don't wanna smile.

Because of your braces." he said.

Wild Perry was stunned hearing this.

"i still consider you my friend.

I wouldn't stop just because you got braces.

Besides your Dad had braces." he assured him.

Wild Perry smiled a little revealing them as they looked like diamonds that had gotten in his mouth.

"Cool!" he said.

They then heard Brooke calling them for dinner as they left the room.


	59. Meeting Their Grandparents

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to BrookeDoofy and Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Brooke's parents are visiting and moving in but Doofy won't be very happy as he and Brooke's Mom don't get along.**

* * *

Brooke smiled as she had woken up early and was heading to the airport to pick up her parents but knew her mother and Doofy didn't get along but she hoped that they would get along as they would be moving into DFR with them but hadn't told her husband yet but just said they were coming for New Year's but had some of their stuff with them.

She smiled as they hugged her but her father was asking her quesruins about if Doof was treating her right.

"Don't worry Dad he does.

Your grandkids have been waiting to meet you guys as I've been telling them about you.

Doofy doesn't know you guys are moving in." Brooke told him.

They then got into the car and were heading back to their house but she knew that Doof was probably tidying up to keep them happy.

She smiled hearing Doof on the phone as she smiled as she knew he was worried about them.

She then arrived at DFR but she heard her kids running around playing and would be having breakfast when she and her parents came back but Jose smiled seeing his grandkids but Gentle Perry was shy along with Amore but Doof knew this happened when his younger kids encountered new people.

"Aww it's okay guys.

They're family.

Your grandparents." he told them.

They then relaxed as they hugged them but Brooke smiled as Vanessa hugged them as she too had been curious about them but she was liking them.

"Mom, Dad these are our kids.

Amore and Gentle Perry are six.

Wild Perry is nine and Vanessa is sixteen." Brooke said.

"Aww that's cute!" Jose said tickling Amore.

"Let's go have breakfast." Brooke said.

They then went into the kitchen.

* * *

Later Smucker and Wild Perry were trying to write a really cool song as they were srarting a band but Amore and Gentle Perry were playing a sort of Follow the Leader game and pretending to be different animals but it was bothering the older male platypi with their game as they were arguing but Amore and Gentle Perry wanted them to play with them.

"Not right now!" Wild Perry told his younger siblings.

Amore and Gentle Perry were sad as they didn't want to play right now but Brooke and Doof were understanding as the younger platypi told them.

"It's okay.

They might want to play later." Doof said.

Amore and Gentle Perry nodded understanding.

They could play with their older brother later but their grandmother was baking brownies but they wanted to help her as they liked baking with their parents and knew Smucker and Wild Perry would come out for some brownies but Jose was hoping they were okay.

But Doof was stunned hearing that Roger was hosting the New Year's Eve party but Brooke knew they could handle him if he started his antics.

He smelt brownies cooling in the kitchen as he saw Smucker and Wild Perry join them as Amore and Gentle Perry giggled knowing they were hungry.

"Sorry for being mad at you guys earlier.

Smucker and I were trying to write a song.

But it's okay now." Wild Perry said.

"It's okay." Amore told them.

Doof knew that they'd be okay.

Wild Perry wondered what his Dad wanted as they went into the vault lab but he was stunned hearing that Roger was hosting the New Year's Ball but the messy turquise furred male agreed that he would help him knowing that Roger was mean to their family.

Doof smiled seeing him go play Headhunter...


	60. Beginning Of An New Year

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing and glad you enjoy it.**

**Roger was planning to use the Go-Away-inator to send Doofy's family to the moon but Brooke made it send Roger to the moon instead.**

* * *

Doof was nervous as he and his family were approaching Roger's place as they hadn't been here since Halloween but he had a bad feeling that Roger would try to get revenge on them just because he was jealous.

Brooke understood as she would be vigilant while they were at the party but Roger had the Go-Awayinator and had programmed it for the Moon so he could be rid of his brother's family as he didn't like them.

He snarled seeing his brother and his family but Doof wasn't talking to him as he along with his family were having fun.

But Jose was nervous overhearing Roger's rant as he went to warn Doof but Brooke was stunned hearing Roger was planning to do this to her family but smiled as she was reprogramming it to send Roger to the Moon where nobody in Danville had to put up with him as it then emitted but hit Roger after Brooke put a helmet on him to survive being in space but Doof destroyed the machine as he was angry but saw a batting cage where he could work off some steam as he saw Wild Perry there.

"Dd is it okay if we go play?" he asked.

"Sure buddy.

But watch out for your siblings.

I don't want them hurt.

Vanessa's with her Goth friends." he said.

The messy turquise furred male then went to the bouncehouse where his siblings and Smucker were in but pretending they were bouncing on the Moon but saw Amore fall down but whimpering as Wild Perry was scared as he bent down to his sister's level.

"My arm hurts!" she said crying.

Smucker then went to get Brooke as she would know what to do but Wild Perry saw worry in Gentle Perry's eyes.

"She'll be okay.

I think she broke her arm.

Mom will know what to do." he assured him.

He then saw Brooke come but pick Amore up gently as Smucker had told her that Amore was hurt but proud of both males for getting her but saw them go to the bumper cars as Doof was staying along with Brenda and Jose but she hoped her husband and parents wouldn't be fighting as usual.

She then left in the car.

* * *

Brenda sighed seeing Doof eating junk food as she knew he wasn't setting a good wxample for his kids but he insisted that Wild Perry was very active as they sighed as they hoped Brooke would be back before midnight when fireworks ould go off but Doof knew she probably would be back in a while but they'd brought a picnic dinner as Doof had brought the grill with him as he was attempting to cook.

"This'll end well." Brenda commented.

"Brenda honey!

I'm sure Doofy will do fine." Jose told his wife.

"Thanks man.

Go get the kids." he said.

He then saw Wild Perry and Smucker come over and sat on the rug but Brenda was staring at Smucker's fur.

Doof was trying bot to yell at Brenda.

"It's okay Smuck.

Grown-ups act differently than us kids." Wild Perry said.

Smucker hugged him knowing he was right but Jose smiled.

"Smuck's on the wrestling team at school.

I'm on the baseball team." Wild Perry said to Jose.

"I bet you would.

Don't mind your grandma.

She's not happy about your Daddy.

She thinks he's a bad choice for her.

But he makes your mother happy.

That's all I care about." he said.

Wild Perry was wondering in his mind why his grandma would think like that as he was eating a bratwurst dog but saw Gentle Perry watching fireflies while eating but saw Roxy join them along with Dil but Doof smiled seeing them together but saw Brooke return with Amore asleep in her arms but she had a cast on her arm but Doof smiled seeing her wake up smelling food.

Both Gentle and Wild Perry laughed at their sister but knew they were a good family bo matter what others thought like Roger.

They were watching as fireworks crossed the skies as it was midnight and an new year had begun...


	61. Having To Be Held Back

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to BrookeDoofy and Toon92 for reviewing but hope you like.**

**Vanessa isn't feeling well but Doofy wants to nurse her back to health.**

**Plus Wild Perry is in danger of failing the fourth grade unless he passes an important test.**

* * *

Brooke smiled as she and Doof knew the kids were going back to school today but knew that Wild Perry was a little unhappy about going back to school but saw him enter the kitchen but was dressed already but was sitting at the table but was yawning but was drinking juice but saw Amore and Gentle Perry enter but dressed but Doof smiled as he knew they liked being at school but Doof knew that as he saw Vanessa enter but sneezing a lot but Brooke saw a look of worry on Doof's face as he placed a hand on Vanessa's head but felt a fever coming on.

"Dad I'm fine." she protested weakly.

But Amore along with Gentle and Wild Perry were worried hearing this as Vanessa then fainted as Brooke caught her but she assured them she would be fine but just ill.

"It's nearly time for school." she said.

They then grabbed their backpacks and left the house as Brooke was taking them but hoped Vanessa would be okay.

She was in bed on her laptop but was talking to Johnny online but he was taking her to the Doctor's later but had brought her juice but she was sneezing but he handed her a Kleenex tissue as she smiled but hugged him.

"Thanks Dad." she said coughing.

He then left.

* * *

Wild Perry was nervous as their class were taking a test but was nervous as he wasn't good at tests but Smucker laughed knowing his friend tried hard but didn't get good results but in Science he was amazing as he was copying Doofy in that area but he smiled as Mrs Blackberry told them to put their pencils down and give her their tests as it was lunchtime but she sighed marking Wild Perry's test but neded to have a talk with his parents as she made a phone call.

* * *

Doof sighed as he and Brooke were at their kid's school as they had gotten a call from Wild Perry's teacher along with Brenda and Jose but hoped that Wild Perry was okay but stunned hearing he was failing fourth grade but was excelling in Science making Doof smile as he knew his older son was a little like him.

"We're thinking of holding him back for another year." she said.

Brooke and Doof knew this was going to knock him off his game but felt it was good to do it as there was an important test coming up and Wild Perry needed to pass it in order to pass the fourth grade.

* * *

Smucker laughed as he and the other kids were having a snowball war at recess but having fun as they were beating the bigger kids but Wild Perry saw his parent's car in the parking lot as he wodered what they were doing here but knew he hadn't gotten into trouble recently but hoped things were okay.

Doof smiled as he was in the playground but wanted to help his son as he was throwing snowballs at the other kids but Brenda sighed seeing her son in law doing this but Brooke thought it was cute as the bell rang but saw the kids go back inside but had to go as Vanessa was in the car as they were going to the doctor's but Brooke then got in the car but saw Vanessa asleep coughing a lot but she then saw Doof along with her parents in law as they drove off.

She hoped that her daughter would be fine...


	62. A Little Bummed About Vanessa's Loyalty

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**They're going to a theme park as a family trip and because Wild Perry passed his American History test after Doofy took him back in time to help him with the test.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Doof sighed as he and Brooke were planning a road trip with their family to a theme park but knew Amore along with Gentle and Wild Perry would have fun but Vanessa wasn't happy as they had been packing stuff for the trip but Brooke knew they had to find something Vanessa would like.

But they heard noise from the living room as Brooke entered seeing it in a mess and Wild Perry jumping on the couch.

"It was his idea." Amore said.

Brooke sighed as she knew the messy turquise furred male had ice cream for dessert and still working off his sugar rush but she told Amore and Gentle Perry to get ready for bed but would deal with Wild Perry as she needed to calm him down.

Doof then held him as Brooke put a lullaby song on her I-Phone as Wild Perry was resisting a little but was beginning to calm down.

Doof smiled as he saw Wild Perry's eyes get heavy as he was carrying him to bed but was tucking him in but kissed his forehead before leaving his room but he and Brooke went to their room but needed rest as they were leaving in the morning but he knew Wild Perry was excited as he couldn't wait to ride the coasters and thrill rides.

Brooke laughed knowing this too as she hoped the kids were okay.

She hoped Vanessa was okay.

* * *

Vanessa was peeved while in her bedroom but was on her laptop when she was supposed to be in bed but she hated that her younger siblings wanted to do to a theme park while she wanted to go to a music festival with Johnny and her friends but knew her parents wouldn't agree as they wanted her to come with them but it wasn't her thing.

She hoped her parents would let her stay home.

She then was tired as she climbed into bed but fell asleep as Brooke entered her room but knew that her oldest daughter wouldn't

want to go with them especially after seeing the tickets on her bedside table and sighed as she had an idea but went back to bed as she needed to rest but hoped Vanessa would make the right choice.

* * *

Doof was packing a few last things into the car but was sad as Vanessa wasn't coming but was staying home but Wild Perry wasn't happy along wirh Amore and Gebntle Perry as they were disappointed she wasn't coming with them but Vanessa sighed seeing the car go off.

"Don't worry.

She'll be miserable without us." Wild Perry said.

Amore and Gentle Perry hoped this was true as they were playing car games but Brooke smiled hearing them but knew they were still a little sad about Vanessa not coming with them.

"She still loves you guys.

It's just being a teen is different than being a kid.

She really wanted to hang out with her friends." Brooke told them.

"I doubt it Mom." Wild Perry said.

Doof knew this but hoped Vanessa was okay.


	63. Homecoming

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thabnks to Toon 92 for reviewing and sorry for not updating.**

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she and her friends were at DFR but were having fun but a million kids had shown up but were having a party and knew her family wouldn't be back until Sunday night as she and Johnny were dancing to punk music but but she heard her cellphone ring as it was her Dad but she was lying as she didn't want her parents and siblings to come home early.

Johnny smiled as they were dancing but they and their friends were having fun.

"Won't your Dad be angry if you did this?" Johnny asked her.

"No, No he won't." she replied.

He smiled as they were having fun.

* * *

Gentle and Wild Perry were having a pillow fight in the hotel room but he knew that Smucker had been at the doctor's after getting sick from eaying peanut butter but Doof knew that the orange brown platypus male had a mild peanut allergy but knew Smucker would be freaked finding out he mightn't be allowed to eat peanut butter for a while as he heard them laughing as Amore was having a shower but she smiled seeing the three males having fun.

"You feeling better Smuck?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes I am.

But it's strange as peanut butter never made me ill before." he said.

"Maybe the results will find out what's wrong.

Vanessa probably threw a party." Wild Perry replied.

Brooke knew Vanessa probably did.

She knew things were crazy.

But they were going to have fun.

* * *

Vanessa sighed later Sunday night as her father's car entered the driveway of DFR but had secretly missed them but knew Amore along with Gentle and Wild Perry with Smucker would probably tell them about their weekend but Doof had to call Carl about the doctor thing and what the results said.

Vanessa smiled as her younger siblings hugged her making her fall over but laughed.

"Did you miss us?" Amore asked.

"Yes, Yes I did." she answered.

The younger siblings went to play as Brooke was ordering dinner.

She hoped Doof was okay.

* * *

Doof sighed as Brooke was putting Amore and Gentle Perry to bed but was making hot chocolate to help Wild Perry sleep but heard drumming as he knew the messy turquise furred male was playing them.

But Doof took the drumsticks from his paws as he groaned.

"I know you were having fun.

But it's bedtime and you're very tired." he said.

"I'm fine!" he protested.

Doof chuckled as Wild Perry was drinking.

He was getting drowsy.

He smiled seeing Wild Perry asleep.

He then kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

He knew they'd had a lot of fun this weekend.

* * *

Brooke then heard him yawn as he came into their bedroom but climbed into bed but she smiled hugging him as they'd had a busy weekend but she knew that they'd had fun.

"I know this weekend's been fun.

Is Wild Perry asleep?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes he is.

He kept saying he wasn't tired." Doof said.

Brooke laughed at her son's antics.

But they then fell asleep...


	64. Thw New Kid

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for nor updating in a long while.**

**An new kid, Platyborg starts school and Skucker and Wild Perry make an new friend.**

* * *

A few days had passed since their trip, as Wild Perry and his siblings were at school, but at school, Wild Perry saw an new kid at school, but he was a platypus like him and Smucker.

But Wild Perry thought his metal eye and paw was cool, but wondered whose grade the new kid was going into.

"I've heard he's going into your grade." they heard Roxy say.

Smucker and Wild Perry smiled, highfiving as they went to class.

They then were listening to the teacher tell them and the entire class about the new kid.

"We should hang out after school.." he whispered.

* * *

At recess, Platyborg was looking around the playground for something he could get involved in, but saw Wild Perry and his friends playing baseball, as he approached.

"Is it okay, if I jouin in?" he asked softly.

"Sure, Platyborg.

You look cool with your eye." Wild Perry said, as Platyborg looked a little sad.

But Tia growled, seeing them having fun but had to get Platyborg away from Wild Perry, before he became a troublemaker like him.

She then approached, hearing Platyborg laugh, as Smucker was telling them some stories about what he and Wild Perry had done.

"These guys are bad news, Platyborg." she told him.

"Nope I like these guys, they're fun." he replied.

Roxy then smiled, hearing this.

They then were playing for the rest of ewcess.

* * *

Doof was stunned, as he hadn't heard from Monogram about something Wild Perry had done, but Brooke smiled knowing this was a good thing, but heard the phone ring, as Wild Perry had set off the fire alarms, trying to make smores in Home Ecomics, making Brooke sigh.

"I know he didn't mean it, honey." she said.

She then saw Gentle Perry along with Amore playing in the living room, as she smiled knowing that they'd just gotten home from kindergarten but they then heard the cellphone ring, as Vanessa answered it, but Doof had a feeling that it was Wild Perry.

She then hung up.

"Wild Perry's hanging out with an new friend, Platyborg." she told them.

Doof felt a cold sghiver go down his spine, hearing Platyborg's name but hoped it wasn't the one he was thinking of.

"Honey, maybe he's an nice kid." Brooke said.

"Yeah, I guess." he told her.

She was making snacks for her kids.

Amore was walking into the kitchen but carrying milk and cookies for her and Gentle Perry, as she wondered where Wild Perry was.

"He's hanging out with an new friend." Brooke answered her.

* * *

Wild Perry smiled, finishing his homework, before dunner but hoped that Smucker and Platyborg along with Roxy would call him later, but he liked Platyborg a lot, as he was funny and had a great personality like his other friends.

He then heard Doof call him for dinner...


End file.
